


If only she knew

by Cecillemarie



Category: Tom Hiddlesto fan fiction
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecillemarie/pseuds/Cecillemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Tom Hiddleston made it big i Thor, he knocks up his girlfriend Sara, things didn't end well with the couple. Three years later To meets his daughter Lucy for the forst time, at Sara's funeral, were he meets Phyllis (nickname for Ophelia) Lucy's aunt and Sara's younger sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys here's my new baby, haven't forgotten the others just that, they've taken the back seat right now, hope you enjoy it.

He gave his best smile, signing autographs, thanking them for coming. He loves his fans, how little they may be in numbers, they kept his name afloat, but not tonight though. Wearing dark glasses to soften the sharpness his eyes were giving he treaded on to the red carpet, with Luke pulling him to and fro. “Try to smile mate, and take that bloody shades off your scaring your fans!” He whispered harshly, “get off my arse Luke, you dragged me here against my will, deal with it.” He answered back as quietly as he could. 

If only they knew. If only they knew beneath those dark shades are tears threatening to fall from his eyes, if only they knew his heart was falling into pieces with each step closer to the theatre, knowing that she’s probably on the plane by now, flying away from him and never turning back.

_“Why am I even here Thomas if were not going to the premier together! We talked about this baby!” She pointed out, “I know darling, but Luke has a point, I have to be seen as single, right now at least, I’m sorry love, but I don’t think I can handle hearing them say bad things about you,” he kissed her soflty, “I’ll take the good with the bad,” she cupped his face, leaning her forehead with his, “that’s how much I love you,” she grabs his hand and places it on her belly, “that’s how much we love you Tom,” at this revelation he gasps, for a moment time stood still, he looked at her with such shock, the first words he managed was, “is it mine?” He knew he blew it right then and there, watching her eyes turn from a loving stare to a mixture of disbelief and hurt. She pushes away from him, but not before slapping him so hard it marked his face, “HOW DARE YOU!” She screamed, he tried to walk closer to her, trying and failing miserably at tapping into his normally eloquent words, “I, I’m sorry, I didn’t !” He blurted, “didn’t what!? Think you could knock me up! Well you did!” She tripped from the foot stool and Tom rushed to help her but he swatted him off, “don’t bother! If she dies it’ll save your fucking image!” She stood abruptly, heading out of their hotel room, “Sara! please!” He yelled, holding her elbow, “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “If its mine, I’ll take care of her, of you, both! Please look at me,” he begged, she turned her head and looked at him, “IF! you really don’t get it do you, its yours Thomas! But you will never see her or me again!” She freed her elbow from his grasp and left his room with a swollen cheek and a broken heart._

“Tom, they’re ready for you mate.” Luke brought him back to reality. He looked at the both ends of the red carpet, one lead him out of the theater, and out of the possibility of ever having a job this big, and the other leading him inside to rub elbows with the people who could help him make a name for himself. It broke his heart, and took everything in him to turn towards the theater, “let’s get on with it then,” he plastered a fake smile, Luke sighed, “look I’m not heartless, I know your hurting, but do this for her, for them, after tonight you just might have the means to support them,” Tom sobered up somewhat at what his publicist said, he just nodded and started walking. But deep down inside his heart focused on one thing. If only she knew how his heart soared with happiness after the shock of the news, if only she knew how he thought of the name Lucy as a possible name. If only she knew the black velvet box on his breast pocket, now burning a hole in his chest as a way to mock his epic failure as a man. If only she knew.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after that fateful night, Tom finally meets his daughter Lucy.

Phyllis watched, as they wheel her sister to the ground. Doing her best to keep a strong facade for Lucy, whose hand she held tighter than normal. She doesn’t listen as the priest giving his final prayers, all she could focus on was the white coffin bein wheeled to the ground, containing her her sister and last family member, Sara, and receiving that dreadful phone call in the middle of a photo shoot. Soon the service was over, their guests disperse, giving them gentle pats on the shoulder, each couldn’t bear to see little Lucy, and her aunt. “Mama,” Lucy whispers to her aunt, Phyllis kneels to her niece’s level, “yes baby?” She asks, her voice shaking, “whose that man?” She points her chubby finger to her left, Phyllis looks to where she is pointing and true enough, finds a sharp dressed man standing a few feet away, watching them, Phyllis eyes grew wide, she knew who he was.

Tom.

She stands, and still holding Lucy, and walks towards him, Tom’s heart was racing, he didn’t know if he should turn and walk away or wait. But, seeing the little girl in a black and white polka dot dress, seeing her curly blond hair and blue eyes, he suddenly couldn’t move. He barely noticed Phyllis standing in front of him, coughing. “Tom?” She speaks, Tom tears his eyes away from his daughter and looks at the woman in front of him, she looked so much like Sara, except her eyes were brown, Sara’s were green. “Phyllis?” he managed to speak, almost choking, she nodded, “I, I came to pay my respects, I didn’t think you’d want anything to do with me, so.” He paused, as Phyllis looked at the tall, sharp dressed man fidgeting, to be honest, she did hate him, she hated how he broke her sister’s heart, of watching her go forward to the pregnancy even though it meant her career as a model would be over. But she also knew, after Sara moved in with her, how hard he tried to contact her and begged for a second chance, to see his child, to provide for her. “Its alright Tom, I know, in your own way, you loved her too.” Her voice cracked, she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her coat, “mama, are you crying?” Lucy looked at her aunt, Phyllis smiled at her, “no sweet pea, my eye caught something from the wind.” She kneeled down, she looked at her niece and Tom, there was no doubt that they were related, “Lucy, there’s someone I want you to meet,” she looked at Tom, who was holding his breath, she could see his eyes were watery, “remember when Mommy showed you a picture of your daddy?” Tom gasped at hearing what Phyllis was saying. “That’s him right there?” She pointed at him, Tom saw Lucy’s eyes grew wide and looked at him, he gave her a small smile, and kneeled down as well, “hello Lucy,” his voice cracked, she walked towards him,  a curious expression on her face, “hello,” she answered shyly, “are you my daddy?” She asked, looking hopeful, Tom looked at Phyllis, who was now standing behind Lucy, she nodded, “yes, I am, and its a pleasure to finally meet you.” He smiled, his tears were flowing freely now. Looking at his little girl, she raised her hand and cupped his cheek, “may I hug you? Lucy?” His arms itched to hold her, but he didn’t want to scare her. He saw her look at her aunt, “its okay sweet pea, go ahead.” Lucy smiled, her first real smile since the accident, looked at Tom and wrapped her arms around his neck, Tom slowly raised his arms to hold his little girl, he sighed, overwhelmed by the love he felt for this tiny being. When she moved and looked at her father, she smiled. Phyllis couldn’t control her tears anymore, she was touched by their reunion, but scared a the same time, what does this mean for them now. “Tom,” she spoke as he stood up, still holding Lucy’s hands, “why don’t you come over for dinner, there are things we need to discuss.” Tom knew what that meant, “I would like that, what time?” He asked, “7 o clock,” she got a card from her body bag and handed it to him. “We have to go now, say goodbye sweet pea,” she looked at Lucy, “goodbye,” she spoke, and the two made their way to Phyllis’s Peugeot 106.

Tom was a ball of nerves, he couldn’t stay idle. It had been three years. His career has soared form then, having landed a major movie franchise and working with the best directors in the industry. But also within those three years he begged and pleaded with Sara if her could at least see his child, he remembered their last conversation before her accident, _“please Sara, I know I have hurt you, If I could take it all back I would, but I can’t, I want to see my daughter, please. I’ve missed three years already and I don’t want her to think I’ve abandoned her.”_ He sobbed on the phone, her last words to him were, _“I’ll think about it,”_ and she hung up. He stood at the door, with some wine and a teddy bear on his arms, he took a deep breath and pressed the door bell. “Hey, come right up I’ll let you through.” Phyllis was tense, she didn’t know how this was going to end, but she feared he’d take Lucy away from her, and she had no power to stop him, she watched as her niece played quietly on their living room, she heard a knock and decided to get this over with. She opened the door and her jaw dropped Tom, wearing a more casual clothes and wearing glasses, holding a teddy bear and red wine with a shy smile, “hello Phyllis.” He spoke,  He looked edible, she thought, she shook the thought out of her, _get a grip woman, he’s here for Lucy._ “Hey, come in, dinner’s ready.” She got the wine and led him inside her flat. Tom took in his surroundings, it wasn’t a big flat, but it was clean and cozy, he saw Lucy coloring on the living room and he smiled, “hey Lucy, we have a visitor, ” Phyllis spoke, as Lucy looked up she smiled, stood up and ran towards Tom, wrapping her arms around his legs, Tom almost toppled over, “hello daddy,” sh whispered, Tom’s heart soared with hope as he held leaned and held her, “ehehe, hello Lucy,” he laughed, Lucy looked up at him and smiled, Phyllis found it amazing that after only meeting this morning, Lucy warmed up to him right away. “Dinner tim Lucy,” she called on her, Lucy then walked towards their kitchen and with Tom’s help, climbed her  
way to her high chair, Tom sat beside her as Phyllis gave him a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, she gave Lucy a plate as well and settled next to her, “its Lucy’s favorite, dig in guys.” He watched as little Lucy ate in her bowl, the red sauce all over her mouth, “hey little monster, let me wipe that for you.” Phyllis chuckled and was quick to wipe off her face, “so, what do you do Phyllis?” He aksed, “I’m a part time photographer right now, I used to work as teacher but, since Sara,” at the mention of her name she saw Tom’s face falter somewhat, “I quit because, I could’t find anyone to watch over her, since the university is too far from here and it meant leaving her.” She paused, looking down on her plate twisting her noodles instead, Tom looked closely at Phyllis, she looked so much like Sara, but she looked smarter somewhat, wiser, even though Sara was older. They soon fell into a companionalble, albeit awkward silence when Lucy broke it, “Mama, I’m sleepy,” she rubbed her eyes and Phyllis smiled, “alright sweet pea, time for bed.” Tom stood as Phyllis carried Lucy, he was about to fix their plates, “please, you barely touched your plate, give me 5 minutes and I’ll be right back.” She walked towards Lucy’s room.

True enough she was back after five and took some glasses out, “I get the sense we’re gonna need thie wine to loosen up.” She smiled at him, and Tom saw a hint of mischief there, and nodded. After dinner they moved to the living room and sat, “alright, lets get this over with, I know Sara kept your daughter from you, she had her reasons, one, you were fast becoming famous,” Tom raised his eyebrows at her revelation, “I know what you are Tom, Sara didn’t want any of the press to follow her and Lucy around, secondly, she pretty much kept the grudge.” Tom looked down t his wine glass and sighed, “I know, I did a monumental mistake towards your sister, I do, but, If I may,” Phyllis nodded for him to continue, “I was a penniless actor, I could barely even support myself, she, she knew that and then when told me, that night, that I’m about to be a father, I,” his voice broke, “I panicked, because I didn’t know how we would manage,” he tipped his glass and placed it on the table. “I never meant to make her feel like I abandoned her, I sent her what little I could to support her but she kelt sending it back.” Tom felt her hand holding his, they were small compared to his, she looked at him and gave him a small smile. “I know, I was with her throughout the pregnancy. She, she sent it back because she knew you needed it more, at least, that’s what she told me.” She finished. He didn’t know if it was the wine, or something else, but he felt a small current flow through him when she touched his hand, suddenly he felt calmer. He held her hand, “I know I missed three years of her Lucy’s life, I don’t want to miss anymore,” Phyllis eyes grew wide with fear, her hand froze from his, Tom saw it and continued, “I’m not taking her away from you Phyllis. I could never do that,” he knew that both parents have been dead for years, and now, Lucy is all that remained of her family. “But I do want to raise my daughter Phyllis, I want to be part of her life.” He spoke, his eyes begging her to let him. “I have the means now, in fact I’ve even started a trust for her. I can be a father now, if you let me.” Phyllis looked deep into his eyes, she could see why Sara fell head over heels for him, she barely knew him but she could tell he meant every word he was saying. “Okay,” she whispered, Tom didn’t know what hit him but he pulled her to a big hug, “thank you, thank you so much,” he whispered in her ear, she tried to stifle the shiver that ran down her spine, it felt good to be in his arms. She pushed lightly away from him, and Tom caught himself and let go instantly, “sorry, I uh didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He blushed, “its okay, Sara told me Lucy got that trait from you.” They share a laugh, “does she know her mother is dead?” He asked, “she’s three, she can’t really comprehend yet, about death, but she knows mummy is gone, and has become an angel in heaven.” Tom nodded. “Well, its getting late, I better go,” Phyllis nodded and stood with him, following him to the door. He turned to look at her, “I could make arrangements for Lucy to be taken care of while you work, just say the word and,” “let’s take this one step step at a time shall we? I will think about it.” She smiled to him, he nodded, he held her hand, “I’m sorry for your loss Phyllis, I know its not easy to lose a sister, you should know I loved Sara, so much,” he choked, “If you need to talk to someone, about her or anything, I’m here to listen.” Phyllis smiled sadly, “thank you Tom, she loved you too.” Tom’s body seemed to be moving at its own accord that night, because he leaned and kissed Phyllis on her forehead, then walked out the door. Phyllis closed the door and sagged behind it. She held her right hand, still feeling the tiny tingles that shot through her when Tom held it, “get a grip you fool, he loves Sara and wants Lucy, not you.” She berated herself and went to bed.


	3. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To spends his first playdate with his daughter.

Tom waited patiently at the park. It had been a few week since he and Phyllis decided to co parent and he was anxious, what if she changes her mind and leaves with her, he shook his doubts away. Phyllis decided to let him in Lucy’s life slowly, and since then He’d been calling Lucy every other day to establish some sort of routine with him. Lucy was a bit shy at first, only speaking when asked a question, he could tell she hadn’t been around a lot of men, after his third phone call it was evident that Lucy was coming out of her shell, they talked for hours, with her doing most of the talking this time.

“Daddy!” He heard her voice, breaking his thoughts, he smiled as the little girl dragged her aunt to walk faster, her red beret barely keeping her curly blond hair. When they were close enough Phyllis allowed Lucy to run to her father. Tom smiled and crouched down as his little girl ran towards his waiting arms, he dreamed of this moment for three years, and now that its here it brought tears to his eyes. He heard a light snap from a camera and he instantly opened his eyes, finding Phyllis with her Nikon slr. “Sorry, it was too good to miss.” She smiled sheepishly, Tom smiled back and stood up, carrying his daughter. “Thank you for meeting me you too. Mind if I see?” Phyllis blushed as she pressed the preview button, showing Tom their photo, she captured their sweet embrace perfectly, “its beautiful Phyllis, mind if I get a copy of that?” He looked at the blushing woman in front of him, “sure,” she answered. He placed Lucy down and lead her to the playground nearby. As soon as she saw the slides she freed her hand from Tom and ran towards it.

Tom joined her at first, it looked funny how a tall lanky man play with a 3 year old, but Phyllis watched as he played with her as if he was her age!. She took some shots of them in the slide, on the swing. Tom left her to play when other kids began to crowed the place. Phyllis smiled and handed a disheveled Tom a bottle of water, “thank you,” he spoke, panting, “your welcome, its nice to actually be the ones sitting and watching,” she chuckled, “really? How so?” Tom inquired, “when Sara, Lucy, and I go to the park she, being the mom, sat and watched, while I, the amazing aunt, chase after Lucy till she tires of me.” The two shared a laugh. They watched as Lucy quickly made friends with the other kids and hearing them laugh and giggle made them smile. “So, Phyllis, is that your real name or a nick name?” Tom looked at his companion, Phyllis blushed, which Tom found cute, and wondered how far her blush went to her body. “My real name, if you must know, is Ophelia,” she smiled, Tom paused for a moment, “I know, our mom, according to Sara, was obsessed with Hamlet while pregnant with me. So she decided to name me after a tragic character,” Tom smiled, “well its a beautiful name Ophelia, and Hamlet happens to be my favorite.” He finished, Phyllis blushed as he called her with her full name. “You know, I’m curious as to why your blushing all the time.” He winked at her, Phyllis tried to hide her shock, was he flirting with her? “Its a trait I got from my dad, sadly, Sara was lucky,” she spoke, looking away from him to take some shots of the kids playing tag. “Well I find it cute.” He spoke, Phyllis raised her eyebrow at him, and for a moment he saw Sara, he instantly felt something pull inside his chest. A cry brought him back to reality as Phyllis carelessly dropped her camera, which he caught before hitting the pavement, and rushed to Lucy, who was crying. He rushed to the scene, “what happened?” He asked, Lucy was sobbing as her aunt massaged her head, “she fell on the monkey bar, its okay sweetpea,” she stood up, carrying Lucy, bringing her to their bench to check on her, “does it hurt sweetheart?” Tom asked as he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. She only nodded and Phyllis placed a white cream on her bump. “If your going to a park with a kid, this?” She showed Tom a red an white tube of sort, “is a life saver, it’ll prevent the bump from swelling further.” She continued. “Duly noted oh great one.” He teased and Phyllis chuckled at his sarcasm.

After the fall Lucy didn’t want to play anymore, “you tired Lucy?” Tom asked his daughter, “yes,” she spoke, rubbing her eyes, her eyelids droppong, To lifted her up and she rested her head on his shoulder. Phyllis couldn’t help but be amazed how natural fatherhood came to Tom, she moved closer to see Lucy asleep. She smiled, kissing her cheek, “she’s asleep.” Phyllis looked at Tom. “Alright, I’m not far from here,” he spoke, his eyes hopeful, “would it be alright if we stay there for a bit?” She asked, Tom smiled, “not at all, come along.” They walked in a comfortable silence, with Phyllis sneaking glances at the two. “What is it?” He asked, “what’s what?” She lied, “if your worried I’m getting tired of carrying my daughter I’m not,” he smiled as he held a sleeping Lucy close. Phyllis smiled, “it seems your making up for the time you missed.” Tom held looked at her and held her hand with one hand as they crossed the street. Phyllis hid her blush, _how could I possibly co parent with this hunk,_ she thought.

They reached his house soon enough and as they entered his home her jaw dropped. It was modest in size, with warm tones all over, she followed as Tom walked further inside a room on the first floor, when he opened it she saw a beautifully painted nursery, with a princess bed in to match. Tom gently laid Lucy on the bed and placed a teddy bear next to her, which she cuddled with. Tom smiled at his little girl. He couldn’t believe it, she’s there, on the bed, in his house! he will forever be grateful for Phyllis allowing him to be a father. He kissed her chubby cheek and walked out, leaving the door open. He found Phyllis looking at his book shelf. “Can I get you anything? Would you like some tea?” Phyllis looked at Tom, a small smile played on her face, “tea would be lovely, thank you.” Tom noticed a subtle change in Phyllis but opted instead to make tea.

He came back moments later with a tray, with two cups of tea and a plate of hob nobs. He sat next to her, handing her a cup. “Thank you Tom.” She spoke, taking a tentative sip, “your bothered by something, I can sense it, may I ask what it is?” he inquired, Phyllis sighed, “she has a beautiful room Tom,” she started, “your obviously more capable of providing for her now, more than me, I guess I’m just worried ones she gets a feel of some luxury she’ll never want to be with me.” She looked down on her cup, feeling like a jealous kid. “Phyllis, you’ve been raising her beautifully for three years, like you said, I am making up for the years that I lost, but I promise not to spoil her.” Phyllis looked at him, “we’ll see about that.” She smiled, “I do, have some rules for us, if we are going to be raising her,” Phyllis placed her cup on the table and looked at Tom seriously. “First rule, always place Lucy’s best interest above all,” Tom nodded his answer, “second, when she’s more comfortable with you, we’ll device a routine where she spends time with you here, while I, God willing, find a better job.” “Of course, Phyllis, as long as I’m in London I will take care of her.” He interjected. “And third rule, and most important, do not expose her to anyone of your flings, unless said fling is becoming serious and leads to marriage, let’s also throw in no one night stands while she’s in the other room.” She raises her eyebrows to intimidate Tom. “Phyllis, I have no problems with that whatsoever, haven’t had a girl in months.” “Okay, spare me the deets of your sex life, we’ll get to that when were closer.” She teased, and Tom couldn’t help but laugh with her. Maybe this arrangement will work after all. “Shall we shake on it?” He offered his hand, Phyllis placed her hand on his expecting a hand shake, instead Tom lifts her had and places a gentle kiss on her knuckle. “Deal?” He asked with a hint of mischief, well two can play that game, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckle as well, “deal.”


	4. 'Mama's day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beig a single parent can be overwhelming, Phyllis discovers just that, but lucky for her, Tom comes to the rescue.

"Lucy! I told you to pick up your toys a few minutes ago! Why are they still here?” Phyllis asked her niece. “But mama, Ina wanted me to have tea first?” She looked at her aunt with her puppy eyes. Normally it would work, but Phyllis had several deadlines to meet and she was hoping Lucy was up for a nap, “sweet pea, I know your sleepy, I can see it in your eyes, if you don’t nap you’ll get cranky, and I can’t deal with a cranky kid right now!” She spoke, louder than normal. She covered her face to stop her tears from falling, at this rate she’ll never meet the deadline and never get paid. She looked at her niece, who was hiding behind the couch looking scared, with her eyes red, Phyllis’s heart broke, she approached Lucy and kneeled in front of her, “I’m sorry baby,” she rubbed the little girl’s shoulders, Lucy moves to hug her aunt, Phyllis sighs, “I’m so sorry, its just hard sometimes.” She sobs.

They hear a buzz and Phyllis carried Lucy with her in answering it, “hello, Phyllis?” Tom’s voice spoke through the comm. “Daddy!” Lucy squealed, Phyllis’s heart skipped a beat, good timing!, “hey! Your awake, hope its not a bad time but I was in the neighborhood and wanted to say hello.” “Oh, no problem, come on up!” She answered happily. When she opened the door Tom stood in his white t shirt, black jeans and black jacket, she smiled, “Come in, come in.” She guided him inside their humble flat. “Your happy to see me, where’s Lucy?” He asked, “here daddy!” She ran ran towards Tom, who barely caught her, he picked her up to his level and kissed her cheek, “your getting stronger and taller Lucy!” Tom teased, tickling her tummy, something he discovered back in the park. Phyllis smiled as the two bonded, she paused to take a few shots, which reminded her, “oh shit!” She curse, “mama! No cursing!” The little girl squeaeld, “oh, sorry baby, but mama just remembered her deadline!” She rushed to her laptop on the kitchen counter and frowned, “damn internet! At this rate I’ll never make it!” Tom tried not to chuckle, seeing Phyllis acting so naturally was something he rarely saw, “What kind if internet are you using?” He inquired, still holding his daughter, “the building’s wifi, its normally fast but, its a weekend.” He hears her voice crack and he puts Lucy down and moves closer to Phyllis, he could see her distress, “hey,” he rubs her arms, not sure if he should hug her or not, “If I don’t send this I won’t get paid, and I can’t afford that right now.” She finishes, “Why don’t we go to my house, My computer has its own internet, you can use it while I watch over Lucy.” Phyllis looked at Tom, he smiled shyly, “you, you’d do that, for me?” She asks, “of course, your part of Lucy’s life, which makes you part of my life now too.” He shrugs as if its a natural thing to say, “besides, I don’t like seeing women cry, makes me want to kiss their tears away.” He blurts out, instantly regretting it lest he offend her, but his comment only made Phyllis laugh, “okay no to the kiss, thanks, let me get Lucy ready,” “no, you go get your work ready and I’ll handle Lucy,” he spoke, Phyllis raised her eyebrow, “hey, contrary to what you think I’ve taken care of nieces and nephews too, and their still alive,” Phyllis chuckled, “alright.”

They were at Tom’s house in less than an hour. He led her to his office where his Mac computer was and, true to his word, His internet was amazing! He also kept Lucy busy which enabled Phyllis to sift through her pictures thoroughly before sending them to her clients. Phyllis was sending her last email for the day when an email notification pinged titled ‘hey hottie, miss you in me’ from a Elisabeth. Phyllis’s jaw dropped, _of course he’s got flings everywhere_ , she thought, and she’s not Sara. Though they remained close, Phyllis had always been a little jealous of her sister, because she was taller, she wasn’t the anorexic model body but a lean physique, which boys always adored. Phyllis on the other hand, got their mother’s womanly curves, her eyes were a boring shade of brown and she was 2 inches shorter than Sara. The only thing she liked was her hair, which were the same as Sara’s brunette, wavy locks. Phyllis just shook her head, “why am I even thinking about it, he wants skinny girls, model bods,” she rubbed her face, “not meaty photographers, get a grip, your a co parent, nothing more!” She mumbled to herself. She was about done copying some files from her USB when she heard a knock, Tom came in, “hey, were going to the zoo, are you done? Want to come with us?” He asked, Phyllis smiled but she was tired, “actually, why don’t you guys go without me, I’m a little tired, I think I’ll go home.” She sat on Tom’s chair, “This chair is amazing by the way.” She giggled as she swung the comfortable swivel chair, making Tom chuckle, “alright, but I insist you stay though, I’m cooking fish and chips tonight, wouldn’t want to miss it.” He winked, “I don’t know Tom, I mean, I really just want to lie down and sleep.” She stifled a yawn, Tom went behind her, “may I?” He asked, she could only nod, not sure what she agreed to. Tom massaged the back of her neck with his fingers, putting just the right amount of pressure, making her moan “ugh, that’s amazing.” Tom didn’t know why but he found Phyllis’s moan quite lovely, suddenly wondering what sounds she made in bed, “daddy! Come on!” He snapped out of his thoughts and saw his little girl wearing her coat inside out, making Phyllis giggle, “let me fix that for you sweet pea,” she was about to stand but Tom stopped her, “let me,” he stood and walked toward Lucy, fixing her coat, scarf and hat, “today is aunt Phyllis’s day off, right Lucy?” “Right!” She squealed, Phyllis laughed and went to her niece, “alright, be good to daddy okay? Don’t ever let him out of your site.” She kissed her cheek. “And as for you kind sir,” she grabbed a small pouch from her bag, “this is her first aid kit, she has no allergies but just the same, avoid too much sweets, if she comes home hyper your putting her to sleep. Understood?” Tom smiled, “yes mum!” He teased, he leaned and kissed Phyllis’s forehead, much to their shock, “stay as long as you like Phyllis, mi casa, su casa” he winked, was he flirting? Phyllis just shook her head and smiled, “thank you.” She lead the two to the door and they were off.

Glancing around Tom’s house she was amazed at how such a successful actor chose such a modest house. Curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to snoop. She checked his fridge and saw a lot of healthy foods, “ewww, is that sludge?” She looked at a glass container filled with a thick green substance, she also noted he had quite a sweet tooth, all his sweets were in the crisper, within reach of children, “oh dear, your already in trouble,” she grabbed a mars bar and continued with her snoop, she decided to explore the second floor, it had 2 small, cozy guest rooms and a massive master bed room, she couldn’t resist, she went to Tom’s bedroom, which was unlocked and surprisingly clean for a guy. His bed was a massive 4 poster with green sheets which were ascew, she felt the fabric and it was smooth, she sat on one side of the bed, then laid down, “mhm, nice bed,” she yawned, and stretched herself in it. She noticed something framed on his left bedside table and decided to look closely. She gasped, it was a sonogram, Lucy’s, she took a closer look and suddenly felt a pang of guilt and sadness for Tom, for having only that as a picture of his baby. Suddenly feeling like she was intruding, which she is, she decided to go back down, placing the framed photo back to its original spot. She decided to do some reading and after finding a book on Tom’s shelf she settled on the couch and began to read.

Tom and Lucy were all giggles when they entered his house. He was about to call Phyllis but stopped when he saw her fast asleep on his couch. “Mama!” Lucy was about to run towards her aunt but Tom stopped her, “hey,” he whispered, “remember what we said earlier, about Mama’s day off?” Lucy suddenly frowned and nodded, he pointed the girl towards her aunt, lightly snoring, Lucy giggled, “mama snores,” she whispered, Tom chuckled, “she does indeed, what do you say we take her a bed so she’d be more comfortable, hm? Then you and I can start dinner,” He looked at his daughter, who nodded instantly. So the two moved closer and Tom very gently, pulled the book from her and handed it to Lucy, “the remote of the telly is this, why don’t you watch some cartoons while I settle tour aunt upstairs?” He whispered, “okay,” she answered, kissing her aunt before Tom lifted her up, she didn’t even flinch, she must have been really tired. He brought her to one of his guest rooms and laid her down as gently as he could. He went on and removed her flats and placed a blanket over her. Tom smiled, she looked like so much like Sara, but a more feminine version, she had curves where Sara was lean, but unlike Sara who was bubbly and carefree, Phyllis seemed to be the more responsible one. Judging by their careers it seemed likely. Or perhaps having a child under her care forced her to be responsible, he then decided he would exert equal effort and get to know Phyllis, he removed a stray hair from her face and kissed her cheek, “sleep tight Ophelia.” He whispered and left.


	5. Its okay to grieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phyllis wakes up sick and Tom takes care of her and Lucy.

 

Phyllis woke up to a splitting headache. “Ugh,” she groaned, placing her hand over her eyes as the sun filters through the curtains, she opens her eyes and finds herself in a different room, she sits up quickly, which caused her headache to pulse. “Ouch” she shuts her eyes, pulling her hair, tears were forming in her eyes now. Tom peeks into the guest bed room and finds Phyllis awake but hunched to the bed, pulling her hair. “Hey, are you alright?” He strides in and sat beside her, rubbing her back, which was drenched in sweat, he hears her mumbling, “are you hurting? Where?” He asked, Phyllis moved her head up slowly, then opening her eyes and sees Tom, with a worried look on his face. He feels her forehead, “your burning up,” he wipes her hair away from her face. “How long did I nap?” Phyllis asked, or croaked rather, it was only then did she notice her throat was sore, “darling, you slept through dinner, you didn’t even flinch when I carried you, had to come in to check your pulse.” Tom chuckled, Phyllis felt her blush creep, _he carried me!_ “Sorry, I know that wasn’t an easy feat,” she rasped, “you were light as a feather and slept like the dead.” He winked, making her blush a deeper shade of pink, which Tom found quite sexy, _what!_ He shook his head internally and stood up, “I am going to check your temperature, then If I’m not satisfied I’m taking you to the doctor,” Phyllis whined at his words, “no, Tom, I’m fine, my throat hurts because I ate two Mars bars while reading,” Tom chuckles, “so you found my secret stash then, still, chocolates don’t make you hot, so I’ll be right back,” Phyllis giggled, Tom looked at her, “what did I say?” Phyllis just shook her head, which made her wince, “that’s for me to know and for you to never find out.” She smiled, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, then laid back on the bed and covered herself with a blanket. “Does fever make you cheeky now? Ms. Ophelia?” He teased as he walked out of the room. Phyllis kept giggling even though it burned her throat, _he said she was hot!_ She shook her insane mind, which made her groan in protest as her head pulsed.

She hears little foot steps enter the room and Lucy jumped on the bed, “mama, are you sick?” She whispered above the blanket, Phyllis lifted it, seeing Lucy, looking so sad and scared, “I’m afraid I am sweet pea. But I’ll be fine okay?” She assured her, Lucy curled up next to her, “baby, mama stinks,” she teased, “I don’t want you to die!” Lucy whispers, Phyllis cupped her face with her hand, seeing her so scared broke her heart, “what did you say sweet pea?” She asked softly, “I don’t want you to die,” she answered, “do you know what die means?” Phyllis rasps, she was desperate for a glass of water, but she needed to know where she got the idea of death. “It means you stop breathing, did mummy stop breathing?” She asked, her voice shaking, Phyllis’s heart broke, looking deep into her niece’s tear stained eyes, she wipes her face, “yes baby, mummy stopped breathing,” she sobbed, “but she didn’t want to sweetheart, she was on her way to home, from work, then something happened when she was a block away from our house,” she couldn’t finish it, it hurt too much, and she didn’t know how else to tell her niece that her mummy was hit by a speeding lunatic, and was dragged beneath the car until the Police caught him. Phyllis swallowed hard, “mummy is an angel now sweet pea, and her body may be gone, but she lives in here,” she points to her heart. Lucy smiled, “your my mummy now mama,” she whispers, hugging her aunt tight.

Tom was at the door, listening to their conversation. It broke his heart how much Lucy misses her mum, and it broke even more when he heard Phyllis try to explain the complexities of life and death to a 3 year old. In a way he was glad Lucy asked her, for her still didn’t know the full story of Sara’s untimely death. He wiped a tear that fell and knocked. Finding the two ladies curled up with each other, “Lucy, mama’s sick, and you might get sick too if you stay here, why don’t you go to your room for a bit alright?” He asked, but Lucy shook her head, not budging. Phyllis sat up, with Lucy hanging on her neck, her body ached but she knew she had to be strong for her, “baby, mama needs medicine, and a bath, can’t you smell me love?” She rasped, tickling her on the side, Lucy giggles, “alright, stay, but can I borrow daddy for a bit?” Lucy looks at Tom, her mouth worrying, “okay, what will you do daddy?” Tom got the thermometer and placed it on Phyllis’s forehead till it pinged, “I’m checking you aunt’s temperature, and you darling are indeed sick, 38.5,” Phyllis groaned, “I hate being sick,” Lucy and Tom laughed, “what?” She asked, “alright I shall quarantine myself at our flat, Lucy, stay with daddy.” She heard Lucy whine and moved to stand, “hold it right there, your not going anywhere, I forbid it.” Tom gave her a glass of water, which she jugged despite her throat’s protest. “Tom I need clothes, tooth brush, I have laundry to do.” She whined, Tom couldn’t help but giggle, “I can get you those, I will get you some clothes and tooth brush and then I’ll help you to the bathroom,” “but Tom,” “no buts Ophelia, your staying.” Phyllis grinned at him, “what now?” He sighed, _so this is what its like to have kids,_ he thought. “You might wanna write that down for future reference, you know, when Lucy is a teenager and having boyfriends,” It was Tom’s turn to groan, “don’t remind me, can we keep her 3 forever?” He asked as he walked out of her room, “you wish.” She bellowed.

Tom came back with a few shirts and sweats. He found Phyllis up and heading to the bathroom. “Hey, got you some clothes, their big, but its better than nothing,” he handed her the clothes, “thank you Tom,” she held his hand longer, he felt the same calming effect as before, _how could she do that?_ He thought, “your not alone in this Phyllis, I meant what I said, your part of my life now too, now get a quick hot shower, then go back to bed. I’ll get you something to eat to gain your strength.” He kissed her forehead and left. Phyllis smiled as she walked in the guest bath, it was modest, with only a shower, but it was stylish and clean, she saw her reflection and cringed, “good God he saw me like this?” She cringed and brushed her teeth. After a hot shower she laid back on the bed wearing his black Thor t-shirt and fresh panties, she thanked high heavens when she saw one on her bag. Tom came in with a tray of soup and tea and placed it in front of her, her stomach grumbled when she smelled the soup. Taking a tentative sip of the rich Tomato soup, and she moaned, “that bad?” Tom asked, “no, not at all, its delicious!” She took another spoon full, “where did you order this? Lucy would love this.” She spoke between bites, her throat ached but she was too hungry to care at the moment. Tom frowned, “I didn’t buy it I cooked it, for you,” he smiled shyly, Phyllis blushed,“sorry,” she smiled sweetly. “Its okay, really, I know there’s a lot about me you don’t know, and the same applies to you.” Phyllis looked at Tom, “your right, we barely know each other, care to fix that?” She asked, “Phyllis, I thought you’d never ask.”

Phyllis ate half of her soup and drank her tea, Tom gave her some medicine for the headache and fever. After putting Lucy for a nap, which he discovered was not an easy feat. He came up to check on his patient. He found her lying down, “are you alright? Need anythinng?” He asked, “yeah, I do want something,” she sat up, “I want to get to know you.” She smiled, Tom returned the smile and sat by the bed. “What do you want to know,” Phyllis shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, something I won’t find in google or tumblr.” She finished, “ooh, tough one, hmm let’s see, I actually prefer the color red over green, especially on women.” He answered her, “ooh, so we go straight to the women, how very male of you.” Phyllis teased, it was obvious she was feeling better, “hey, your turn, tell me something I won’t find anywhere else?” Phyllis laughed, “oh that’s easy, I’m a decent baker.” “Really? What’s your specialty?” Tom continued, “chocolate bread pudding,” she answered, “ah, a woman after my own heart,” Phyllis blushed at his comment, “which, explains why Sara is the model, and I’m not,” she gestured to her body, “oh nonesense, your perfect as is, men actually prefer women with meat,” Phyllis laughed and swats his arms, “hey! Its true.” Tom bellowed and Phyllis shushed him so as not to wake Lucy. “Alright hiddles, can I call you hiddles? Since were in the topic of men and women, what’s your type?” She asked, Tom thought for a moment, “I don’t think I have one, I find all women to be beautiful in their own right.” Phyllis snorted, Tom raised an eyebrow, “your a flirt,” she teases, “oh really, how about you? What’s your type? Men? Women? Or both?” He asked, “haha, very funny, I like that, sense of humor, I mean, looks aside, I want a men who can make me laugh. Because when we grow old the looks will fade, and all that’ll be left is your sense of humor to keep yourselves from killing each other.” Tom listened, intently to her, “you do have a point there Phyllis.” He smiled.

Tom saw her stifle a yawn, he felt her forehead, he didn’t need to, but he wanted an excuse to touch her. “Well, your fever’s going down, but now you need to sleep, your eyes says it all.” He stood up, Feeling her hold his hand, “Thank you Tom, for everything so far.” She truly was grateful, because she didn’t know how she would have handled being sick if it was just her and Lucy. “I should thank you too you know. Thanks to you I am a father.” He sat back down and smiled. “If its any consolation, she was gonna ring you that day, to meet her for coffee.” Tom smiled sadly. “May I ask how she died?” He asked cautiously, Phyllis took a deep breath, trying to compose herself and spoke, “she was hit by a speeding lunatic who was escaping the Police, he- he dragged her underneath the car.” She closed her eyes, tears leaked, remembering that phone call, “I, I had to identify her,” Tom pulled Phyllis to a hug and she cried, “there was so much blood!” she mumbled as Tom held her to his chest, “shhhh, you don’t have to say anymore.” He spoke, keeping his voice leveled. “Cry it out love, let it go.” He whispered. And she did, it was that moment he felt Phyllis’s walls came down and let him in. She’d been trying to stay strong for Lucy, but in doing so she forgot to grieve. It was a risky move, but he moved to lie down on top of the duvet, then held her to his chest as she weeped quielty. Kissing her forehead, the last thing Phyllis heard before the meds took over was him saying “I’m here now, for both of you, your not alone anymore.”


	6. Sparks fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could it be that our co parents are getting cozy?

Phyllis was waiting outside Lucy’s school when she felt like she was being watched, she looked around for any new faces but without her contacts it was pretty useless. The bell rang and soon enough the doors open and a horde of giggling 3 year olds ran to their parents, Phyllis could spot Lucy easily as a giggling cherub rushes to her, she kneels down and catches her in time, kissing her chubby cheeks repeatedly, “mama, stop! Stop!” She giggled, Phyllis smiled at her, “how was school today sweet pea?” She asks after taking Lucy’s bag and the two were walking home. “It was fun mama! We colored angels, we sang songs,” Phyllis listened intently to her niece when a flash caught her eye, she looked to the source and saw men taking pictures of them, Phyllis tightened her grip on Lucy and walked on, trying not cause any alarm for Lucy. Suddenly a man jumped in front of them, startling Lucy and made her scream, the man however, took pictures, “hey little girl! Is Loki your daddy? Are you the mom?” He hounded, Phyllis carried Lucy, held her head down started walking faster as more men and women stole shots of her. She soon broke to a run and caught the first cab that she could find. Lucy was shaking and clung to her tight, “hey sweet pea don’t be scared,” Phyllis tried to sooth her. “Who were they?” She started to cry, Phyllis swallowed hard, “they were just some nasty photographers baby,” she answered, catching her breath after running with a child, “let’s call daddy okay?” She got her phone from her pocket and called Tom.

Tom was sitting on the makeup chair when he got a call, “Hello Phyllis?” He answered, “Tom, some paps followed us and scared Lucy,” she breathed, “What! Where?” He asked, he barked, scaring the hair stylist, “I was picking up Lucy from school and we were walking home when a man jumped out of nowhere and took pictures, he was real close Tom, he scared Lucy,” she looked at the little girl that clung to her left arm. Tom stood from the chair and walked outside the trailer, “alright, where are you now?” He paced, “Somewhere around Mayfair, I took a cab and just told the driver to drive. Shit!” She cursed, “language mama,” Tom heard Lucy tell on her aunt. It somehow made him smile, “I forgot my wallet at home,” “alright, Come over on set,” he blurted out, “what? Your working, I can’t do that,” Phyllis reasoned, “you can’t go home Phyllis, at least not right now, their waiting for you there, hand over the phone to the driver,” he asked, Phyllis looked at the cab driver, he looked so stern and british, “uhm sir,” she tapped him, “he wants to talk to you,” she hands over the phone to the driver and he just nods, after a few minutes and the driver giving his plate number and cab Id he passes the phone back to Phyllis. “Tom?” She wasn’t sure if he was still there, “Either me or my PA will meet you out front,” Phyllis sighed, “ok,” she answers, her voice sounded small, “Its going to be alright Phyllis, I’ll see you soon, kiss Lucy for me,” “ok, thank you Tom,” she answered, “oh, uh, one thing to note though, were filming THOR 2 so, I look different, would it scare Lucy?” He asked, “well, she’s already scared so we’ll just have to find out, bye Tom.” “By Phyllis, see you in a bit.” They hang up. Chris Hemsworth stands next to his friend, “your daughter?” He asks, Tom nods, “they’re coming on set,” Chris slaps him hard on the back, “welcome to fatherhood mate,” the men share a laugh.

The cab was greeted by a tall, lanky man wearing white sneakers and white button down, “hi, Phyllis?” He opens the door, paying the cab driver as Phyllis steps out, holding Lucy close, “yes, you Tom’s assistant?” She asks, “more like his publicist, I’m Luke Windsor,” they shake hands, “Phyllis, this is Lucy,” she reaches for the little girl hiding behind her, Luke smiles at her, “hello, nice to finally meet you,” he gives her a hand, Lucy looks at her aunt and she nods, “she’s a little scared and due for a nap,” Phyllis smiles, “well lets get you to Tom’s trailer,” he leads them deeper inside location, Phyllis looked around, marveling at the number of people working and the extras chilling. They hear a loud booming voice and looks to see Thor himself, Lucy was startled at first but quickly recovered when she noticed who it was, “Mama, that’s Thor!” She giggled, Chris heard a little squeal and gestured to his friend, whose back was to them, “they’re here mate,” Tom turns around in his full Loki costume and smiles, “Lucy?” He approaches them and Lucy instantly hid behind her aunt, “hey,” Phyllis giggled, “its daddy sweet pea, look closer,” she points out, as he got closer she couldn’t help but blush, he looked sexy as hell. “Lucy? Its daddy sweethaert,” he smiles as he kneels close to his daughter, Lucy walks towards him slowly, looking at him closely, “daddy?” She asks, “yes sweetheart, its daddy playing dress up,” she giggles at his comment, “daddy you look funny,” she laughs as Tom holds her daughter, lifting her up, “do I?” He raises his eyebrows, “yes,” she gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, Tom looks at Phyllis, grinning as he caught her checking him out. Phyllis blushed when he caught her, “like what you see?” He teases, still carrying Lucy, “yeah, as a matter of fact I do?” She answers, “I may have a thing for pale, dark haired rockstars,” she winks, It was Tom’s turn to blush, chuckling at their little banter. When Tom took care of Phyllis while she was sick, things have gotten better between them, it wasn’t awkward anymore and they became fast friends. “Well you’ve got 8 hours to enjoy,” he teases. They hear the director call their attention and soon Tom got back to work, with Phyllis and Lucy watching form a far.

After a long and grueling day on set Tom walked back to his trailer with heavy steps, there he finds Lucy coloring on the floor and Phyllis fast asleep, Lucy sees him and places a finger on her lips, to shush him, he chuckles, he went on to the back of the trailer to remove his inner leather breeches and tunic, the hard parts have been removed by the costume department. He stood on the trailer in nothing but his jeans. Phyllis opens her eyes slightly after hearing Lucy giggling, she finds her sitting in Tom’s vanity, watching her daddy take off his wig and removing his makeup. “Your my daddy again!” She squeals, Phyllis sits up and only then notices Tom was shirtless, her jaw dropped slightly, seeing his lean, hard muscles. She shakes her head, “get a grip” she whispers to herself, “hey your awake,“she looks to Tom, who was in the putting on his well worn grey shirt, she smiles, "I’m so sorry I fell asleep again, I’m usually not like this when at home.” She stands up and clears Lucy’s coloring book, “its alright, its pretty much safe here,” he asnwers, helping her fix Lucy’s stuff. Their hands touch for a moment and Tom felt a spark, the same warm, tingling spark, he paused to look at Phyllis whose face was inches from his, he could feel her breath on his face and her plump lips looked so inviting to, “hey Tom,” Luke barges in the trailer, effectively ruining the moment, Tom sighed, “Luke, its been a long day, I’m taking my girls home,” he spoke, Phyllis’s eyes grew wide somewhat, his girls? Luke noticed her reaction and spoke, “that’s the problem mate, they know where Phyllis and Lucy live and are now camping outside their flat.

Phyllis sat back on the couch and rubbed her face harshly, breathing deeply, the men look at her intently, "I don’t care about why and the how they found out, I just want them to leave us alone,” Tom knelt in front of her, “I am so sorry Phyllis, about all of this,” Phyllis looked at Tom, she could see he was sincere, and afraid she’d forbid him from seeing Lucy. “What do we do?” She asks, looking at Lucy, whose feet was dangling on the chair. “You guys are coming home with me.” He stands and offers a hand to Phyllis, who took it and stood up, “I can’t keep hiding there Tom, what about clothes?” “Just trust me darling, come on.” He grabbed his backpack, Took Lucy and the four of them walked outside. Luke left first, promising to visit the next day to discuss the situation. And Tom, Lucy, and Phyllis drove home, with Lucy sitting on Phyllis’s lap since Tom didn’t have a car seat yet.

Once at his house Phyllis, with the help of Tom bathed and dressed Lucy for bed and after reading a story, Lucy asked her father, “daddy?” “Yes sweetheart?” He looked at his little girl lying on her princess bed, “why did they follow me and mama?” Tom knew he had to explain his job to her someday, he didn’t expect it now though, “today you saw daddy jumping and flying and throwing punches right?” He asked, the little girl nodded, “well, daddy is an actor,” “an actor?” She asked, “yes, I play many different parts in a movie, I could be the bad guy, or a hero,” he tries to explain, “sometimes, the people who love watching daddy work want to take pictures of daddy, and his family, so that’s what happened today sweetheart, they aren’t bad people, but they are a bit scary.” He brushes the curls off her face. He noticed that she liked it when he did that, it made her fall asleep faster, so he brushes his hand on her curls repeatedly until he was sure she fast asleep, turning on the night light and kissing her forehead, Tom left.

He finds Phyllis sitting on his couch, sipping the wine they had for dinner. He strides towards her, “come with me, I have something to show you.” He takes her hand and they go upstairs. He leads her to the guest room she used before, leading her in the closet he opens it, revealing several pieces of clothing. Phyllis was shocked, “your not asking me to move in are you?” She looked at Tom, he smiled sheepishly, “actually I am,” he placed his hands on his pockets, “listen, I already missed three years of my daughters life, I want her here with me.” He spoke, Phyllis back stiffened, “I obviously can’t raise her on my own, and Phyllis, you’ve been doing it for months now and I am amazed how easy you make it look. I am asking you two to live with me so you don’t have to spend for rent.” Phyllis was speechless, was he for real? Tom saw doubt in her eyes and he held her hands, feeling that spark every time he touches her, “I meant what I said about not being alone anymore.” He smiles, hoping she’d agree. Phyllis stared at the man in front of her, “Tom, if we do this, your basically throwing away your screaming bachelor card.” She blurted out, “same way you threw away your single and ready to mingle card,” he shrugged, “I didn’t have a choice, I had to.” She reasoned, “but she is my responsibility Phyllis, I made her, this is me keeping the promise I made to Sara.” Phyllis gasped, “I promised her I’d take care of our daughter, and sister, you don’t have to decide tonight, but please consider.” Phyllis looked at the clothes, and the room, which was bigger than hers, then at Tom, she noticed he hasn’t let go of her hands yet. “Those aren’t a collection of your exes clothing right?” She points to the closet, “ What? No! Good God No!” He answered, making her laugh, “good, okay.” Tom was so happy he enveloped her to a hug and she giggled, having no choice but to hug him as well. “Thank you,” he spoke, kissing her cheek, lingering there longer than usual. Phyllis felt his smooth skin next to hers and she closed her eyes, savoring it. Tom looked at her face, she truly was a beauty, he licked his lips as he gazed her lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss her senseless. So he did.


	7. We kissed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes clear Tom wants Phyllis to be more than just a friend. But Phyllis is afraid of Sara's shadow.

Phyllis was up early, she had a photo shoot today, she was preparing Lucy’s snacks while waiting for the coffee when she feels him behind her. His hands were itching to wrap around her ample hips, which was currently in a cute pair of boy shorts, Phyllis was still busy, or at least pretending to not notice him when he coughed, “good morning Phyllis,” she turned around and her jaw dropped, he just got back from his morning run and he was all sweaty and sexy, “good morning,” she managed to squeak, Tom moved closer, when she didn’t move he became more confident and held her waist, Phyllis didn’t know where to place her hands so she leaned on the kitchen island instead, “about last night,” he started, “yeah, what about it?” She asked, looking at him, he could see her guarded answer. Last night was totally unexpected, a good one, they kissed, and soon it became a hot and heavy make out session leaving both of them breathless, it took everything in him to bid her a good night and walked out of her room. “It was unexpected,” she looked down but Tom cupped her face, she leaned on his touch instinctively, “But I don’t regret it,” Phyllis looked at Tom curiously, “you don’t?” She managed to say, “I mean, do you? I know this may seem strange, but the truth is,” he place his hand back on her hip, “I like you Phyllis, I feel a connection towards you, I, I’m drawn to you, and not just because your Lucy’s guardian.” Phyllis didn’t know what to say, she was hoping to have this conversation later in the day, but instead, they’re having it now. “I’m not Sara Tom,” she says, it burned her to say the words but she knew she must get one thing straight. “I’m her sister, and what your feeling now, is grief, you may not be grieving her death, but the life you should have had with her, your drawn to me because I’m the next best thing. I don’t regret last night either, but I want you to know that, If your unclear of your feelings Tom, sort it out. I promise I won’t take it against you, and I won’t take Lucy away. She’s far too invested on you now.” Her eyes burned from her unshed tears and she moved to get a cup when Tom kept her in place and held crossed their fingers together. She gasped as she felt the power of his touch, the warmth it brought her, the connection, “feel that Phyllis? tell me you feel it too,” he leaned his face closer to hers, she could smell his cologne, and sweat and it made her knees weak, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. They were breathing heavily now, “I never felt like this with Sara, but I felt it the moment we touched, and have been craving it ever since,” he grabbed her hips and hoisted her up the island, making her yelp, he moved between them and kissed her long and hard, holding the back of her neck and she, much to her protest, melted into him, raising her arms over his shoulders as he bites her lip, making her moan and taking the chance to let his tongue explore her mouth, and he was deliicious, the man is like a drug, no wonder Sara was devastated, she thought.

When they broke for air his pupils were dilated, she could feel something big poking her core and her hips involuntarily grind towards it, making him grunt. “Phyllis,” he breathed as he kissed her neck, his hands wandering her back, feeling her smooth, olive skin, she gripped his hair as he made his way to her chest, sucking a nipple through her shirt, just when Tom was about to lift it off and taste her nipples they hear small footsteps approaching and they immediately break to make themselves decent, Tom hiding behind the counter as Phyllis grabs two mugs, giving it to Tom, who was flushed and was now closer to the coffee machine thanks to his ‘hard’ problem. She grinned as she peeked at his trainers and bit her lip. “Morning mama,” Lucy padded in the kitchen wearing her pink onesie, she was always a morning person, a trait she shared with her father. “Good morning sweet pea,” Phyllis carried her niece and kissed her cheeks, “mama you smell funny, and your hot!” She giggled, making Tom chuckle, “she sure is Lucy,” he teased, Phyllis looked at the Tall man with a raised eyebrow, catching him looking at her bum. “Alright sweet pea,” she sat her on her high chair, she handed her some cereals and she began eating right away. Tom looked at his little girl, he still couldn’t believe this beautiful child is his. Phyllis and Tom were still standing, enjoying some toast and jam when Tom spoke, “so what are your plans today?” Phyllis chewed her toast before sipping her coffee, “I have a photo shoot today at Mayfair, it may take the whole day, actually, I was hoping you could pick her up at school since, I can’t guarantee what time it finishes, its a pretty big campaign.” She aswered, “oh, were actually shooting my last bit today and that may take a while, but, I could ask Luke to pick her up.” He answered, Phyllis frowned, “she doesn’t know him well enough,” she sighs, both adults seem to be at a loss, “listen, I’ll just tell the school to keep her company until one of us are available, I mean, I did enroll her to those day care clubs,” she looked at the little girl happily eating her breakfast, content in her own little world, “but I don’t trust they’d care for her.” Phyllis looked at her niece. Tom held her elbow, “I’ll handle it,” he kissed her forehead, lingering there longer, “how?” She asked, “trust me, I will find a way to pick her up myself, what time is she off?” He asks, “12:15,” “that should be our lunch break, just, tell her that daddy will look like Loki, and tell the principal that a charming, dark haired rockstar is going to fetch his princess.” He was about to kiss her lips when Lucy jumped off her chair, “Lucy!” Phyllis scolded, “I have to pee mama!” She was off before Phyllis could chase her, she sighed and was about to follow suit when Tom grabbed her and kissed her deeply, “and that’s not over.” He whispered, Phyllis giggled and left him in the kitchen.

Soon enough Lucy, Phyllis and Tom were ready to leave. Tom dropped Phyllis off at her flat to get her cameras and brought Lucy to school. After finding a nice parking space he walked his daughter to the school gates, fortunately there were no signs of paparazzi nearby and he hoped the handsome fee Luke offered was enough to keep them away for a while. The teachers were outside waiting for the rest of the students to come in, Sister Clara, the school principal was shocked to see Lucy with a tall and handsome man, “Lucy, so nice to see you child.” She looked at the little girl who smiled at her, “good morning sister Clara,” she spoke, making them smile. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before young man, are you Lucy’s father?” The middle aged woman asked, “yes, I am, this is the first time I’m dropping her off, I’m Tom by the way,” he offered his hand and they shook. “Pleasure, might I have a word? Promise it won’t take long.” Tom could only nod and after kissing his daughter goodbye he followed the school principal to her office. “I was originally going to discuss this with Ophelia, but since you have entered the picture, you’ll do.” Tom didn’t like how she sounded about him entering the picture, “Sister Clara, let me make one thing clear. Sara kept me from seeing my child for three years.” He spoke, trying to level his tone lest he offend her. “I am sure she had her reasons but I am here now, and I plan to be as involved with Lucy’s life as much as possible.” Sister Clara looked at him long and hard, she placed her hands together and tapped her chin, “well that’s good to know Mr. Hiddleston,” Tom raised his eyebrows, “Oh I know who you are young man, I called you here because I have been receiving calls from newspapers and reporters about Lucy,” Tom sighed, “Phyllis and Lucy were chased yesterday, it scared Lucy.” he rubbed his face. “Relax Mr. Hiddleston, rest assured your child will be safe here, I have instructed all teachers to help protect her privacy whilst within these walls, I just wanted you to know that, and well.” She opened a bottom drawer and got a 'War horse’ dvd out, “maybe you can sign this for my niece?” She smiled, Tom chuckled, “of course sister,” he got the copy and signed it. “I will be fetching her later, but, don’t be surprised if I look different though, with slightly longer, black hair and all.” Sister Clara chuckled, “I’ll tell her teacher to turn her over to Loki,” she winked. After exchanging a few more pleasantries Tom was off to work.

Phyllis and her assistant were on a break when she got a text message and a picture attached to it, she smiled as she saw Lucy, with a big smile next to a casually dressed Loki, captioned.

“Loki is my daddy!”

She chuckled as a another text came in:

Miss yu like crazy mama, see you tonight-Tom

She stopped chuckling and grinned instead. “Someone’s finally getting laid.” Constantine, her ex lover/assistant teased. “Haha, jealous?” She retorted as she prepared her lense, “baby girl, as much as sex with you was wonderful, you’ll never compare to Fernando,” he finished. “You know, this whole gay lingo is still a bit strange coming from you.” “Get used to it doll, its been what? Two years?” He spoke as he prepared the lights and fixtures. “Yep, and your sounding more and more like him, stay there.” Phyllis took some test shots, “so spill, who is the hottie who took my place?” He asked, “someone you don’t know, and will totally go against if I tell you.” She answered, “oh come on I’m sure he’s not that bad, I mean, you do have great taste in men,” he gestured to himself, making Phyllis laugh, “yeah, so does my dead sister,” she finished. Constantine grew silent, “no way!” He spoke, “see, told you you won’t like him,” she teased, “no, I mean,” he pulled Phyllis aside for some privacy, “your telling me your dating Tom Hiddleston? Lucy’s father?” He whispered, he knew the situation very well, having been around them for two years. Phyllis sighed sadly and nodded, not looking him in the eye. Constantine lifted her chin with his fingers, “its new, as in really new, and now I feel like I’m a terrible sister,” she answered, Constantine pulled her to a hug, “hey, your not, your grieving, they had a child together, they weren’t a couple, and even if they were, sweety, Sara’s gone.” Phyllis felt tears form at the mention of her sister. “And honestly, I don’t see how this is bad, just, be careful okay, take it slow.” Phyllis nodded, “you know, your actually a better friend than a better fuck.” She teased, “that’s my girl!” He teased as they got back to work.

Tom came in later than expected. Carrying a sleeping Lucy with one arm and their bags with the other. Phyllis stood from the floor and got her niece from Tom, but not before he leaned in and kissed her sweetly, “honey I’m home.” He whispered, Phyllis blushed at his words and walked away. She carefully dressed Lucy with her onesie and brushed her teeth. Tom gazed at their night routine, Phyllis cared for Lucy with a confidence only a mother could have and he was in awe. When she tucked the little girl she was fast asleep. Phyllis ran her hands through her curly hair and kissed her cheek. Tom followed after and they stared at the little girl for a few minutes. Tom held Phyllis close, Phyllis looked at his tired face and smiled, “have you eaten?” She asked, “hours ago,” he asnwered, “come on, I saved you some dinner.” She led him out of Lucy’s bedroom. Tom leaned on the counter as Phyllis heated some rice dish. While waiting he grabbed her waist and kissed her, running his hands around her luscious body, Phyllis gripped his shoulders and moaned. “You have no idea, how much I missed your lips today,” he whispered as he nipped her neck, making her wince. “Only my lips?” She breathed, Tom lifted her on the counter pulled her tank down to reveal her breasts, Tom moaned at the sight, “well, I missed you,” he kissed her mouth again, “and I haven’t had the chance to taste these, "he grabbed her breasts while licking her neck, just then the microwave pinged, surprising Phyllis. "Tom, dinner,” it took all her energy to stop him, especially after he latched on to a nipple, but she managed somehow, and continued to prepare Tom’s dinner.

He followed her in the living room and ate as he watched Phyllis work in the living room. With her glasses on, she reviewed the shots they took today, she looked edible, he barely tasted his dinner, his pallet wanted something else. “You look good with glasses,” he spoke Phyllis raised her eyebrow, “really? I kinda look geeky don’t you think?” “I like geeks,” he spoke between bites, “they’re quite intriguing,” Phyllis giggled, “well I’m glad you don’t go for blond barbies,” she teased, “nope, I prefer women with wit, and sense of humor, a little mischief too,” he winked, Phyllis blushed continued with her work, she was busy fixing her photos, at least she tried, her body screamed for her to jump his hips out, but her mind reasoned it was too soon, and to wait for him to at least take her on a proper date, so she continued her task. She tried to hide her blush as Tom looked at her in such a way, pictures do not do him justice, she thought. She eventually got her concentration back and managed to finish fixing her files when she heard a snore, she looked behind her laptop and giggled, Tom was fast asleep. Seeing the time, she closed her laptop, went to her man.

She kissed his cheek, effectively waking him, she smiled at his sleepy eyes, “let’s go to bed,” she whispered, “now were talking.” He chuckled as Phyllis helped him up, “to sleep Tom, your tired.” She led him to his bed room. She sat him on the bed and was about to kiss him goodnight when he pulled her close, “stay with me Phylls,” he pleaded, “Tom, its too soon,” she held his face with her hands, “we don’t have to do anything, just, lie with me, sleep with me.” He asked, Phyllis thought for a moment before noddiing. He pulled the blankets down and she lied on her side, Tom stripped to his boxers and after brushing his teeth, gently laid beside her, spooning her, with his hands on her hip, “is this okay?” He whispered, Phyllis giggled as she place her arms on top of his, “after groping my intimates you ask me that now?” To chuckled and kissed the back of her neck, making her shiver, “point taken, goodnight Ophelia.” He nuzzled her neck and soon fell asleep, “goodnight Tom.” She answered as she drifted off to a good nights sleep, the first she’s had since the accident.


	8. Rudely Interrupted

Tom woke up next to a warm body pressed against him, he grinned, Phyllis stayed with him the whole night. Her head resting on his pillow, she looked younger when asleep, with her dark locks all over the place, he removed some of it away from her face and kissed her cheek gently, she stirred and opened one eye, seeing Tom smiling, “good morning,” he whispered, kissing her lips gently, shocking Phyllis somewhat, she covered her mouth with the blanket and asked, “do you hear her?” Tom listened for a moment, “nope, she’s probably still asleep, the Hemsworths were on set with her yesterday.” Tom said, Phyllis grinned, and he could see a glint in her eyes, “so you wore her out? That means we still have a few quiet moments.” She mumbled, Tom removed the blanket and pulled Phyllis in a kiss so hard she had no choice but to respond, “wow,” she blushed, “so morning breath doesn’t bother you?” She runs her hands on his stubbly jaw, “yup, and your lips were too delicious to resist.” He kisses her again, moving on top of her, Phyllis giggled as his stubble chafed her collarbone, “I like your stubble,” she breathes, “too bad I have to shave it.” He latched on a nipple, making her moan, “Ah, Tom,” she breathed, she gripped his back, digging her nails into his skin.

Tom went lower to her stomach, licking, tasting her, when Phyllis realized where he was going she pulled him back up, “what? What’s wrong?” He asked, worried he’d pushed too far, “I’ve, ah,” Phyllis was mortified at what she was about to say, “your not a virgin are you?” Tom paled, “no, of course not, its just that, I had an un unpleasant experience with Oral, the last guy, never really got me off.” She smiled sheepishly, Tom breathed a sigh of relief, “my darling girl,” he kissed her, “let me show you how its really done,” he whispers in her ear, in his Loki voice. He nipped her jaw and began to go lowere, Phyllis gasped as he nibbled her oversensitive nipples, running her fingers through his hair, “that confident huh, Ah!” She gasped in shock as he raised her legs over his shoulders and licked her slit, she looked at him, how did he get rid of my knickers? She soon lost all train of thought as he delved his tongue deep into her folds, “ooooh my God,” she moaned, “as much as I'd like to hear you darling, I don’t want Lucy interrupting so, keep quiet.” He smirked and went back to his task. Phyllis watched as he ate her, Tom Hiddleston was eating her up like some exotic delicacy, and judging by his moans, his voice vibrating through her, she could tell he liked doing this, she yelped as he entered a finger inside her, curling it, then a second finger joined her. He curled his long, elegant fingers into her, she was writhing beneath him, he held her with one arm as he stoked the heat slowly rising from her, Phyllis tried to muffle her moans with a pillow until she peaked, she gasped as her orgasm ripped her into a million pieces. Tom moaned as he drank her essence which dripped to his sheets. He wiped his face with the back if his hand and crawled up her body, pleased at how responsive she was to him, he kissed her, letting her taste herself in his mouth. He was about to remove his boxers and enter her when they hear Lucy looking for Phyllis, “shit,” they disentangle and Tom hid Phyllis’s naked half with a blanket.

Lucy entered Tom’s bedroom and looked at his dad and aunt, all pink and flushed, “good morning sweet pea,” Phyllis gestured for her to climb to her arms, which she did right away, the little girl snuggled to her aunt and was sobbing silently, “hey,” she ran her hands through her curls, “what’s wrong hmmm?” Lucy looked at her aunt, and at Tom, who looked worried, “I went to your room and you weren't there,” she sobbed, Phyllis sighed, she knew this was still an adjustment for her, “I’m sorry baby, Mama was so tired she fell asleep next to daddy after she tucked him in,” she reasoned, “okay,” she spoke, Tom rubbed the little girl’s back, trying to soothe her, “sorry sweet heart, but I borrowed mama for a bit, is it alright if we share?” He asked, Phyllis looked at Tom, mouthing, “what are you doing?” He grinned and shrugged. Lucy fell back asleep in Phyllis’s arms and Tom helped carry the little girl back to her bed. Tom was busy with making breakfast when Phyllis asked, “Tom? Who is Elisabeth?” Tom froze for a moment, before looking at her, “I figured you saw the email while you used my computer?” She smiled shyly, “I didn’t read it I swear,” she raised her hands ul, making Tom smile, “I believe you,” he sat with plates of full english breakfast, handing one to her, “thank you,” she smiled, “Elisabeth was a fling, I’ll be honest, I didn’t exactly pine for Sara, I pined for our child, but not her,” he looked at Phyllis, hoping she takes no offense, “I did have a few girls but non of them ever got serious,” he finished, Phyllis let his words sink in, he held her hand, “stop right there,” Phyllis looked at Tom questioningly, “your overthinking, I can see it clearly, your not a fling Phyllis.” He held her face with his other hand, “what am I Tom?” She leaned on his touch, “your special, I really like you Phyls, I want you to be my girlfriend, Let me court you,” he kissed her between her eyebrows, “let me fall,” he kissed her cheek, Phyllis was turning into putty in his hands and she hated how he managed to do it. “What do you say?” He asked, his lips close to hers, “okay.” She asnwered, kissing him. She had a feeling this would blow up in her face, it was too good to be true, at least for people like her, but she cannot deny the fact that she was falling for him, hard, and that scared her.


	9. Heat and jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Lucy has her first sleepover, what will our new lovebirds do now?

Phyllis was busy unpacking Lucy’s toys when she heard her phone ring. She immediately ran to answer it, “hello?” She answered albeit breathlessly, “hello, Phyllis? Its Luke Windsor, Tom’s publicist,” at the mention of publicist she cringed, what trouble are they into now? Has Tom told him of their recent change? “hi, yeah, Luke, what’s up?” She asked casually, “I heard your a photographer, and I would like to hire you for today if that’s alright,” “today? That’s such a short notice,” she mentioned, “I know, but we really need a photographer right now, I’m willing to pay a handsome fee if you could get here in an hour, please say yes!” Luke was begging now, which, Phyllis looked at herself and the mess she made in Tom’s house, “I’ll make arrangements for someone to pickup my niece and I’ll be there,” she answered, “great! I will send a car at Tom’s in an hour, Thank you Phyllis!” He answered cheerfully, “no problem,” she smiled, then a thought entered her mind, “wait! How did you know I’m at Tom’s?” She asked, “Tom told me where to find you, see you in an hour Phyllis, and thank you!” He hung up. Phyllis immediately got to work and placed Lucy’s boxes at the back of her room and her things, she wondered where to place them, would it be at Tom’s or the guest room? She stood in the middle of the two rooms and couldn’t decide. Since giving her the best oral she’d had in her life, things turned to a slower root. Tom was true to his word about courting her, taking her and Lucy out on dates, it was nice, they got to know more and more about each other, and she loved watching him with Lucy, they were more alike in many ways. However, since he started pursuing her he only kissed her tenderly every night, not daring to push further. She sighed, she walked to the guest room she used and placed them there.

She was barely out of the shower when her phone rang again, she sighed and answered, “hello?” “Hi! Is this Phyllis?” A woman with a rich Spanish accent asked, “yes, speaking,” she answered as she prepared her clothes, “Hello, I’m Elsa Hemsworth, a friend of Tom’s.” Her jaw dropped, she knew Elsa and had a big girl crush on her. “Hi!” She squaked, “hello, I called because Tom brought Lucy on set the other day and she and India got on very well, I was wondering if you would allow her to have a sleepover,” she asked, “uh, she’s 3 years old, I don’t know if its such a good idea,” Phyllis answered while wearing her bra,“ Elsa giggled, "I knew you would say that, how about this, Tom wants to take you out with us tonight, but he wants it as a surprise, as to how, I don’t know, but if you will allow her the offer stands, we’ll be here on set the whole day, see you soon.” She answered, “uh, I have a last minute photo shoot right now, but I’ll see you around I guess.” She smiled, and hung up. She looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a black ti shirt, black capris and and a gold chain around her neck, “hmmm, a little Loki-ish but I’m out of time.” She braided her hair around her head since it was still wet, applied some powder and red lipstick and she was finished, she heard a car horn and got her cameras and green body bag and she was off to the location.

She arrived at an old warehouse, greeted by Luke, “thanks so much for doing this Phyllis, you are officially on my nice list.” She helped her carry her duffle bags, “how do you manage to carry this?” He asked, making Phyllis giggle, “its my job Luke, you don’t notice the weight much. Oh shit! Lucy!” She felt like such a bad parent right then and there for forgetting her niece, who was still in school, Luke grabbed her before she could pivot, “look over there.” He pointed far back, she wore her glasses and gasped, there was her niece playing tea party with a blonde little girl, he glared at Luke, “hey, it was Tom’s idea, don’t be mad at me please,” Luke pleaded, “I won’t of you tell me what’s going on,” just then Tom, or rather, Loki came in, he looked filthy and sexy at the same time, “its my fault, I picked her up when Luke called you for a job, which is waiting for you inside.” He spoke, Luke left the couple alone, carrying her cameras inside. He reached for her arms, “please don’t be angry,” he leaned closer, Phyllis looked around for any prying eyes, seeing none she held his waist, “what’s the job?” She asked, “You are to take some stills as we film, the original photographer broke his wrist, your the only photographer I could think of.” He kissed her forehead, “the only photographer Tom? I mean, have they seen my shots? This is film, I’m not exactly good at moving shots,” she was worried, Tom sighed, “I showed them your online resume, they think you can do it, I believe in you darling,” he kissed her lips softly, calming her somewhat, Phyllis sighed, “alright, but I’m not charging,” she kissed his cheek, “I take it they don’t know about us,” she whispered, “only Luke and the Hemsworths know.” She nodded and walked inside the location.

Soon the set was prepared, the scene was about Thor propositioning Loki to help him escape Asgard, Seeing the whole picture made sense, as Loki was in prison, looking disheveled. As she and an assigned PA set up she heard a few girls giggling, her ears perked when she heard their conversation, “Loki or Thor?” “Ooh,tough question, hmmm…Loki of course.” A young red head answered, “ewww, why?” The brunette asked, “because he’s got. Silver tongue silly, I bet he’s good at oral.” She answered, Phyllis blushed at what she heard. You have no idea sweetheart, she thought. “Hey, maybe you can try your charms on him after work, I hear he’s single.” The brunette suggested, and it made Phyllis’s blood ran cold, “No thanks, he seems distracted by the hot photographer,” the red head said, “well, she seems his type, meaty and chesty,” the brunette asnwered, Phyllis looked at her boobs, yep, chesty indeed. The floor manager soon called for them to be in places, the girls, who, she later found out to be interns, scattered back to their places and soon then the scene was underway.

Phyllis tried to get good shots in the distance she was given, thanking the high heavens she invested in good lenses. But she couldn’t help but get distracted by Tom in character, she could only hope Lucy wasn’t watching as the scene was not for kids. Soon the scene was a wrap and it was time for her to take shots for the posters. While the actors got changed Elsa tapped her on the shoulder, she glanced at the woman and smiled, “hi, Phyllis, I’m Elsa,” Phyllis gives her a one arm hug, “so nice to finally meet you dear, I heard so much about you.” She spoke, just then the girls came running towards them, followed by a nanny, “mama! Your here!” Lucy hugged Phyllis’s legs, “hey, your here too.” She looked at the other little girl, “I see you’ve made a friend,” Phyllis kneeled, “hello,” India smiled, “can I borrow Lucy overnight?” She asked, Phyllis hesitated, 3 year olds don’t do sleepovers right? She looked at Lucy, she was giving her the puppy dog eyes, “do you want to sleep over at India’s?” She asked, “yes mama, please,” Lucy begged her aunt, Phyllis looked at Elsa, “don’t worry, Nina here is the best Nanny,” she answered, Phyllis looked at Nina, “don’t worry ma'am, I’ll take good care of them,” Phyllis was sighed, “okay, but!” She spoke before Lucy erupted in giggles, “you will ask Nina to call me if you want to go home okay?” Phyllis’s voice cracked somehwat, Elsa held her arm, “relax, I know its hard, but sometimes a break is needed,” she winked.

Soon the actors were in full costume and Phyllis momentarily forgot about handing over her baby niece to a complete stranger. She took several shots of each actor, starting with Chris being the lead actor, followed by Malekith then it was Loki’s turn. She blushed at how sexy he looked. “How do you want me Ma'am,” he winked, Phyllis blushed at his words, “uh, sit , sit on the throne please, and hold the scepter.” She ordered, she took a few shots but wasn’t satisfied, “uhm, Tom, I’m not seeing Loki in these lenses, I see Tom, could you maybe, project him more, do that signature smirk,” he did, and it made her knickers damp. “Alright. That’s it for me guys., thank you!” Phyllis bellowed and everyone clapped their hands for a day finished. The directors and producers looked at her stills and it made her nervous, as it always does. “I’m impressed!” They spoke, and Phyllis breathed a sigh of relief and sagged at the chair, she felt strong hands massage her shoulders and she flinched, “relax darling its just me,” he moved in front of her, “people will see,” she whispered, “I really don’t care right now,” he kissed her knuckles, “Come one,I am taking you out tonight,” he helped her stand, it was only then did she notice, Tom was wearing dark slacks and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, she bit her lip and smirked, “okay, but I need to change.” “No need chika, here.” Elsa approached the couple and handed Phyllis a sexy black halter dress, “I was told you were still mourning, I am sorry for your loss,” she gave a sweet smile, “but, tonight we a re goin dancing! So come on!” She grabbed Phyllis’s hand and dragged her to a dressing room.

Fifteen minutes later the men were waiting for the girls, “she’s beautiful mate,” Chris spoke, “I know, she’s also funny, incredibly smart,” Tom listed the things he loved about her when Chris cut in, “she’s also not Sara.” Tom looked at his friend, annoyed, “I am aware of that,” he grumbled, “are you, I mean, they do look alike, their sisters.” Chris explained, “yes, they look similar, but I’m not delusional Chris,” he spoke, a little harsher than he inteded. Chris draped his arm across Tom, “sorry mate, just, be careful, from what I see she’s a wonderful girl, don’t make the same mistake twice.” Tom only nodded before he noticed Elsa and Phyllis walked in, Tom gasped, Phyllis filled the little black dress nicely, her curves beautifully accentuated and her hair was down in soft waves. He approached her and kissed her cheek, “you look ravishing.” He whispered, Phyllis blushed at his compliment, “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek, “come on love birds, lets go!”

They had dinner at a nice, cozy pub and then found an underground dance club called ‘Muy Caliente’ It was dark and illuminated by laser lights and latin music blasted through the speakers, they got a VIP seat and were given complimentary drinks, “cheers! To a night of freedom with friends!” They four of them drank, soon Elsa and Tom were on the dance floor, Chris followed suit and Phyllis giggled at them. Soon though the giggling subsided as she watch Tom dancing with a beautiful red head, the intern was there, and she was making her moves on him, Tom seemed oblivious to the game though and was still dancing with her, Phyllis looked away, tears forming in here eye, she knew it was too good to be true. thinking she needed a stronger drink she decided to head to the bar, after placing her order she gulped it down, feeling the slow burn, “why the sad face,” she heard someone call to her left, a tall, dark haired stranger was checking her out, “see that guy over there?” She pointed Tom, who was now dancing with the brunette, “he’s supposed to be with me.” She spoke as loud as she could as the latin music pulsed, “his loss is my gain then, dance with me?” He offered his hand, she looked at Tom, who was by now glancing around, looking for her, she smirked, “I’d love to.” She winked.

The dark haired man was quite the dancer, thankfully she took a latin dance class years ago and still remembered the steps, so she got lost in the music and swayed her hips with wild abandon, letting the guy lead her through. Tom was looking everywhere for Phyllis, he went to Chris and Elsa, who were dancing quite lewdly now after several shots, “have you seen Phyllis?” He asked, “over there!” Elsa pointed, he looked at where she was pointing and saw red. There, on the dance floor was Phyllis grinding her ample hips to a tall stranger, and she appeared to be drunk. Tom weaved his way through the dancing bodies and took a hold of her arm, she opened her eyes and saw Tom, glaring at her, “hey man, stick to your sluts, she’s with me.” The dark stranger spoke. He didn’t know what possessed him but Tom pushed the other man hard and was about to go for a punch when Stopped him, “Tom! Please, don’t make a scene, I’m not worth it!” Tom sobered up somewhat and looked at her, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to a dark corner.

“What was that about?!” Phyllis fumed, “you tell me! You were grinding on his crotch instead of mine!” He seethed, “that’s because yours were busy grinding others!” She yelled, Tom’s jaw clenched and he pinned her on the nearest wall and kissed her fiercely, “so that’s what this is about?” He taunted, Phyllis tried to push him away but he was too strong, effectively pinning her to the wall with his hips, she slapped his face and it caught him off guard, he glared at the feisty woman and kissed her again, holding her hands above her head, she tried to fight, she was angry, she bit his lip and he moaned, breaking the kiss, she could feel him hard against her stomach and she waited for what he would do next, “slap me again and there will be consequences, understood.” He spoke an octave lowere, making her clench. He freed her hands and kissed her again, then nipped her jaw, her neck, his hands raised her dress qucikly, expecting to rip off her knickers, but found none, he moaned and bit her shoulder, making her moan, “you planned this,” he ran his fingers through her wet folds and she yelped as his fingers tested her arousal, “Tom, please,” she begged as he pumped his fingers in and out, “please what,” he asked, Phyllis grabbed his neck and whispered “If you don’t sink that cock in me right now I’ll find someone else who will,” Tom pushed her further into the wall with a growl, she smirked as he kissed her fiercely, bruising her lips, she heard him unbuckle his trousers and she yelped as he lifted up and sank into her in one thrust, “Oh fuck!” She moaned, he was huge! “Oh God you tight!” He began to thrust, his pace was quick and sharp and she loved it, she held on to his shoulders as he claimed her, “your mine Phyllis!” He pushed deep, hitting her g spot perfectly, “Ah! Tom!” She moaned, he bit her neck, “Mine!” He growled, Phyllis could feel her orgasm approaching, but she needed more, she began rubbing her clit, making her cunt clench around him, “Oh! Good god keep doing that! Yes!” He moaned, Phyllis could feel she was close, “Tom! I’m coming!” She screamed, “yes, come for me darling!” She came violently around him, Tom moaned as he felt her grip his cock, after three more thrusts he came, spilling his seed deep inside her. Tom barely had the strength to stand, he pulled out of her and brought her down. Tom leaned on Phyllis, both still catching their breath when Phyllis giggled, Tom looked at her curiously, she smiled and brushed his sweat away from his face, “we had our first fight, and first fuck at the same time.” Tom chuckled at her dirty mouth and kissed her, “My little minx.” He whispered, she giggled, “yours indeed,” she winced as she felt her bite marks. Tom removed his jacket and draped it over her, “sorry about that,” he kissed her forehead, he took her hand and after hasty goodbyes they walked out of the club, He called a cab for them and they were home soon enough. Phyllis automatically checked Lucy’s room but then remembered she was with India tonight, Tom gently removed his jacket from her and kissed bite marks, she leaned on his touch, “its been a long day, let’s get some sleep.” Phyllis breathed, Tom lifted her up bridal style and Phyllis giggled, “uh oh,"she teased, as he walked up the stairs, "we are going to bed my darling, but sleep won’t come until I hear you scream my name several times.” He spoke as he lead her to his bed and made love to her until dawn.  
[  
](http://tmblr.co/mVjWKgecxqKuh3iD4kVhV-A)


	10. Chapter 10

Phyllis woke to feather like touches on her spine, going up to her shoulder, making her shiver, as a warm body moved closer, she smirked. She’d probably been asleep for an hour or two at the most. Remembering their tryst at the club made her shiver in delight, “what are you remembering?” He whispered in her ear, she turned her head towards him and smirked, “Last night,” she turned to her side, giving Tom a perfect view of her breasts, he licked his lips and kissed her, “what part of last night?” He pressed on, groping her breast, Phyllis gasped at his touch, she ran her hands on his hair, “The club, you looked so dangerous and sexy,” she gasped again as he latched on a nipple, “you really are a breast man are you,” she giggled, Tom bit her other nipple and she winced, “that’s because these,” he groped both breasts, “are gorgouse,” he licked the valley between them, then kissed her lips, “your gorgouse,” he whispered between kisses, Phyllis sighed as she felt his back, his bum as he placed himself between her legs, she could feel his morning wood prodding her folds and she moaned when he thrusts inside her, “your insatiable,” she breathes as he rocks his hips, “can’t help it,” he thrusts deeper, “ah!” She moans louder and freezes, “what?” He asked, “Lucy,” she answered, “won’t be back until lunch time,” he kissed her deeply, then resumed thrusting into her, “you planned this?” She breathed, meeting his thrust, it had been a while since she got laid, and having a 3 year old didn’t exactly help her single status, “I plan, on giving you 4 more orgasms before lunch time.” He thrusts harder, Phyllis could feel the familiar coil tightening in her gut, and she savored it. “You have no idea,” he spoke as he withdrew from her and turned her in all fours, then entered her again, making Phyllis yelp, “Ah! Tom!” She moaned as he rocked his hips, the new angle his cock reaching her in places others have failed to, “I have been wanting to fuck you, in every surface of this house for weeks,” he spoke, he lifted her up and groped her breasts, “You’ve been checking me out?” She teased, giggling, Tom thrusts harshly, hitting her cervix and she flinched, “not laughing now huh,” he increased his pace, rubbing her clit till she came unexpectedly, “oh, God! Tom! Don’t stop!” She gripped his arm, digging her nails into it, “I won’t,” he kissed her lips, he pushed her back in all fours and plowed into her with all his strength, knocking the air out if her lungs each time, he loved how her breasts bounced and her writhing beneath him, “your mine Phyllis,” he spoke, his dominant side taking over, she moaned as he bit her shoulder again, he pinched her nipple and clit at the same time and she came again, harder the previous one, and lasting longer, after two more thrusts Tom spilled his seed deep into her again. He collapsed on top of her, both of them in a tangled mess of limbs and stained sheets. “So, are we gonna spend this morning fucking our brains out?” She teased, Tom laughed and moved to lie on his back, Phyllis laid her head on his chest, “tempting, but I need to eat,” he answered, as if on cue his stomach grumbled, making Phyllis laugh, she kissed his chest and sat up, “well what kind of a girlfriend am I if I don’t cook for my man,” she froze, suddenly feeling uncertain, Tom saw her back go rigid and sat up, kissing the back of her neck, “so does this mean your my girlfriend?” He asked, Phyllis looked at him, he was smiling, his eyes looking hopeful, “Yep, I mean, you pretty much claimed me last night,” she blushed, Tom ran his hand on the bite marks, “I sure did,” he kissed each one.

Tom found Phyllis busy in the kitchen, cooking some waffles and bacon, wearing nothing but his white t shirt, which barely made it past her delectable bum. He licked his lips and shook his head, it had been so long since he felt like this, he was falling hard and it scared him somewhat, remembering Chris’s words ‘just be careful mate, don’t make the same mistake twice.“ He pushed his thoughts aside and walked behind her, kissing her neck, which smelled of him, Phyllis giggled, “hungry?” She looked over her shoulder, “very,” he nuzzled her neck, Phyllis giggled and moved away from him, “food hiddleston,” she teased, getting some plates for their breakfast, “right, eat now fuck later,” he chuckled, making Phyllis blush. They ate in companionable silence when Tom spoke, “are you guys all settled? I mean, do you still need to get stuff from your flat?” He asked, Phyllis looked at Tom, suddenly remembering her boxes at the guest room, “no, I was able to get it all yesterday, I was putting it away before Luke called me,” she spoke between bites, “really? That much?” He asked, “I, uh, donated Sara’s clothes to the local charity, the furniture belonged to the tenant so I pretty much got Lucy’s toys,clothes, and mine, we never really owned much.” She answered, Tom frowned at her revelation, he held her hand, she could see the guilt in his eyes and she leaned to kiss his lips, “don’t fret about it, we may not have much but we were happy Tom.” She smiled, Tom sighed, “you’re with me now, okay? Both of you, no matter what happens, I want to be clear on that,” he spoke, Phyllis smiled shyly, she was worried, this was all too good to be true, “thank you Tom, but just so you know, even if you never entered the picture I can still provide for Lucy, I’d have found a way.” She spoke, “I don’t doubt that darling,” he kissed her cheek, she blushed, “no one’s ever called me darling before, kinda sweet,” she chuckled, Tom laughed, “well then it shall be a title only for you.” “He smiled and they finished eating.

Phyllis was in the shower when Elsa, Chris and India Rose dropped Lucy off, "hey sweet pea!” Tom lifted her daughter up, kissing her cheeks, “hi daddy!” She smiled brightly, “did you have a good time love? I hope she didn’t fuss?” Tom looked at his friend, “nope, she was a sweetheart, we almost wanted to adopt her,” Chris teased, “hey, make your own,” Tom teased, making them laugh. Phyllis came down freshly showered and wearing black leggings and Tom’s button down, Lucy wiggled out of Tom’s hold and ran to her aunt, “Mama!” She ran, Phyllis picked her up and kissed her, “hey baby!” She kissed her cheeks, “oh I missed you!” She spoke between kissess, Lucy only giggled, “mama! Your tickling me,” she screamed, Tom, Chris, and Elsa looked at the two with awe, Chris noticed the look Tom gave Phyllis and grinned, he draped his arm on his friend, “you are so falling hard for her,” he teased, Tom chuckled and looked at his friend, “you have no idea, man.” Elsa laughed, “well, she seems amazing Tom, hey we better get going or we’ll miss our flight.” She kissed Tom on the cheek, whispering, “be good to them,” Tom only nodded, Chris gave Phyllis a warm hug, “take care of my bro Phyls, he’s rough around the edges but he’s a decent enough man,” Phyllis blushed at his words, “I’ll do my best, have a safe flight,” after India and Lucy shared hugs the Hemsworths were off. Leaving the three of them in the living room. “So, what do we do today hm?” Phyllis asked, “how about, we go for a trip?” Tom suggested, Lucy squealed, “Zoo!” Making Tom laugh, “a trip? Where? At this hour?” Phyllis asked, “my mum lives in Oxford, and she’s been dying to meet Lucy,” Phyllis froze for a second time that day, Tom saw the slight panic in her eyes and held her hand, “Its just a suggestion darling, we don’t have to go today if you don’t want, but.” He moved to hold her waist, “not in front of Lucy,” she whispred, Tom felt somehow hurt by what she said, “Phyls, your my girlfriend, rule number two, or three states don’t expose her to romantic partners unless its serious,” Phyllis blushed, he remembered, “I said it before, and I will prove it in time, your not a fling, I actually see a future for us.” He kissed her forehead, “besides, after she meets my mum I can ship her off there when I want to be alone with you.” He teased, making Phyllis chuckle, “how convenient,” Tom smiled, “Lucy, go change, were going to meet your grandma today.” She spoke to the little girl, “zoo after?” She asked, looking hopeful, “If its still open sweetheart,” Tom answered, Lucy squealed and ran to her room. Leaving the adults alone, Tom kissed Phyllis sweetly, trying to calm her nerves, “is your mum nice?” She asked, “she’s going to love you sweetheart,” he kissed her again, deepening it. “I still owe you two orgasms,” he winked, Phyllis chuckled, “good you remembered,” she teased. “Delayed gratification darling, I plan on gratifying you again tonight.”


	11. Meeting Grandma Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Phyllis meet Grandma Hiddleston, and Tom finds out why Lucy calls Phyllis ‘mama.’ Short chapter.

The drive to Oxford usually takes less than an hour, but Phyllis wished it took longer. Lucy and Tom sang to the Jungle Book soundtrack blasting on his jag, Phyllis sang along at the beginning, but eventually she’d gone quiet, Tom noticed how closed off she seemed at that moment, with hands folded on her chest, he placed his hand on her knee, Phyllis looked at him with a small smile, “hey, there’s nothing to be nervous about. My mum’s intimidating at first, but she’ll love you, and Lucy.” He rubbed his hand on her knee, trying to calm her nerves. Phyllis sighed and placed her hand above his, “I’m just, I don’t know, I mean, I’m sure she’s gonna love Lucy, but.” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Tom pulled over at one corner and held Phyllis’s face with his hands, “darling, its going to be alright,” he leaned to kiss Phyllis on her lips, “daddy your eating mama!” Lucy giggled, the two adults look at the giggling cherub and laughed. Tom ran his hand on Phyllis’s locks, “I’m sorry, I’m being unreasonable, I’m sorry.” She smiled, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes. Tom kissed her one more time before starting the car again.

They reach the Hiddleston residence soon enough and a lady with short grey hair appeared on the doorstep, wearing a bright smile. Tom went out first, before opening the door for Phyllis, who immediately opened the back and helped Lucy out if the car seat. Diana looked at the three from a distance, if she hadn’t known, she was looking at a beautiful family, headed by her son. She smiled as he approached her first, “hello mum,” giving her a warm hug, “so good to see you son,” she kissed his cheek, she glanced behind him and saw a beautiful brunette with a small child hiding behind her dress. Phyllis held her breath, she didn’t know how Tom would introduce them, would it be Lucy and her aunt Phyllis? Or just Lucy and latest girl Phyllis. Tom moved to drape his arm around her shoulder and smiled, “mum, these are my girls, Phyllis, and right behind her is Lucy, your grandchild.” Phyllis smiled shyly as the older woman looked at her, Diana saw how nervous she was and gave her a warm hug, “so nice to meet you Phyllis, and is that a cherub behind you love?” Diana glanced at the little girl clinging to her dress, “Its nice to meet you Mrs. Hiddleston,” “please, call me Diana,” she chuckled, “Lucy, come on sweet pea, someone wants to meet you.” Phyllis gently pushed the little girl in front of her, Diana kneeled to her level and held her breath, “oh, what a beauty you are,” she ran her hand on her curly locks, the gesture made her smile, “now there’s the Hiddleston smile.” Diana gushed, standing up, “come on children, let’s go inside for some tea, would you like that little one?” Diana asked, Lucy only nodded, “she’s not usually like this,” Phyllis blurted out. Diana smiled and nodded.

The house was a modest one, with pastel colored furniture with splashes of color, Diana led the three into the living room where a pot of tea was waiting on the table. “How do you like your tea Phyllis?” Diana asks, “oh, I can do that,” she moved to help her, “darling your my guest, please, allow me,” the older woman smiled, “splash of milk please, one sugar.” She answered, Diana gave her a cup as well as Tom and Lucy, and the four of them settled down. “How’s work Tom?” Diana asked, “its good, I just wrapped up Thor 2, and currently in between projects, I do have an audition for a play at Donmar, so wish me luck with that,” he explained, “its Shakespeare, I’m sure you’ll nail it.” Phyllis chimed in, Diane looked at the young woman, she was pretty. “Well, that’s wonderful, How about you Phyllis, what do you do?” Diana spoke as she drank her tea. “I’m a freelance photographer.” “Oh, I’m in a room full of artists.” Diana chuckled, she noticed Tom sitting close to Phyllis and was holding her hand.

After a tea Tom decided to take Lucy to a nearby park where he and his sisters used to play, leaving the women to clean up. Phyllis didn’t know if she’d kill or kiss her boyfriend then, “you have a lovely home Diana,” she spoke, trying to level the awkwardness she was currently feeling, “thank you dear,” Diana smiled, “so, how long have you been seeing my son?” She asked, Phyllis almost dropped the tea pot and looked at the older woman, who gave her a naughty grin, “he’s my son you know, I know how he acts with his girlfriends,” she winked, Phyllis blushed crimson, “oh don’t be so stiff Phyllis, were just girls here,” Phyllis let out a chuckle, “he’d been courting me for about a month, we only became official yesterday.” She asnwered, “well, that’s pretty much Tom,” Diana chuckled, she approached Phyllis and held her hands, “Tom told me about you, I am sorry for your loss, but I am also grateful,” she smiled warmly, “you gave him a chance to know his daughter Phyllis, something he never thought he’d be able to, so thank you.” Phyllis was speechless, she didn’t know what to say, “so you don’t find it weird, me dating him?” She asked, “of course not,” the older woman hugged her, “relax darling, I don’t bite,” they laugh, “I’m sorry, I haven’t had a mother in years, I don’t know how to act around one,” Phyllis cofessed. “Well that explains a lot dear, come on, let’s follow them to the park.”

The women came in just in time as Tom’s head got stuck on the kiddie obstacle course, “how on earth did you end up there?!” Phyllis ran to her boyfriend, Diana laughed as she watched Phyllis freed her son, with Lucy laughing her heart out. After a few minutes Tom was freed and gave a dramatic faint, “help I’m injured!” Lucy jumped over her dad, narrowly missing his groin as she crawled to him, “daddy your funny!” She teased, kissing his cheeks before running off. Phyllis offered her hand to help him up but ended up falling on top of him, thankfully Lucy was now giggling with her grandma, who was watching the two by the bench, “don’t I get a kiss?” Tom teased, “hey, I’m the hero.” Tom kissed her softly, and for a moment Phyllis forgot the world around them.

Too soon it was getting late and after promising to visit again very soon, they trio left and reached home later in the evening. Phyllis and Tom slumped back to bed, breathing heavily, glistening with the afterglow of their lovemaking, “wow! That was more than two!” She giggled, Tom chuckled and lied on his side, Phyllis doing the same, facing him, Tom couldn’t help but stare, “what?” She asked, running her fingers on his face, he leaned on her touch. “I’m just, happy,” he pulled her closer, kissing her lips, “are you? Happy with me os far?” He asked, “yeah, looking at our situation now, I’m glad I let you in Lucy’s life.” She spoke, “even if nothing happened between us, I don’t think I’d be able to raise her alone.” Tom frowned, “I doubt I’d be able to date anyone else, considering how hot my co parent is,” he teased, Phyllis spanked his bum, causing him to yelp, he snuggled up to her, placing his head in her chest, nuzzling it, making Phyllis giggle, “sorry,” Tom mumbled, his face between her globes, “I can’t help it, These are amazing.” He suckled each breast, Phyllis gasped, she could already feel him getting hard. “I do have one more serious question before we give it another go.” He looked deep into Phyllis’s eyes, “why does Lucy call you mama?” Phyllis’s smile faltered, it wasn’t something she wished to discuss before sex, she moved to sit up and Tom followed, waiting for her to start, “when Lucy was born, Sara had post partum deppression, she pretty much left her to me the whole of Lucy’s first year. It was her first word, she called me mama,” Phyllis smiled as she recalled that day, she paused and swallowed hard, “when she was two, I got a call from the police that Sara was arrested for drug use, heroin, I didn’t know when she started but she kept that from me pretty well. They didn’t find any drugs at home, but she definitely had it in her system, I spent a good amount of my savings getting her to a good rehab facility, they threatened to take Lucy away from her, and that pretty much sobered her up,” Tom held Phyllis close, she was trembling now, “I thought afterwards she’d be a mother, get to know her, love her the way I do, but she took another turn,” Tom looked at Phyllis, “she gave me full custody of Lucy.” Tom gasped, he didn’t know what to say, “so your her mother,” he smiled, cupping her tear stained face, kissing her softly. “You are the bravest woman I have ever known,” he whispered, “brave? Is it brave to raise a child?” She asked, “it is if your 27 years old and single,” Tom reasoned, “29 actually,” Phyllis corrected. Tom groaned, “alright stop rubbing your young age please.” Phyllis couldn’t help but laugh, Tom laid down on the bed, taking Phyllis with him, “so, what do you want to do now?” He asked, rubbing her back, Phyllis kissed him, deepening it, “make love to me old man,” she whispered in his lips, Tom growled and moved on top of her, thrusting inside her without warning, “Ah!” Phyllis gasped, “Listen well kid,” he teased as he began to rock his hips, “I am going to show you how REAL MEN make love to their women.” He proved his point well into dawn.


	12. Relax dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter an exhausted Tom discovers a skill Phyllis is quite good at.

“Daddy’s home!” Lucy shouts as she rushes to her father, Tom’s tired eyes soften as he drops his things and kneels to hug his daughter, “hello Lucy,” he kisses her forehead, “your late, Mama read to me instead,” she frowns, Phyllis steps out of Lucy’s room, wearing pink boy shorts and a black tank top, looking just as exhausted as he was, Tom sighed, “I know, I’m sorry sweetheart, work ended later than I thought, another time?” He smiles, the little girl was still frowning but kissed his cheek, “okay,” Tom stood up, carrying his daughter, he can tell she was sleepy as she leaned her head on his neck, “come on love, let me tuck you in,” he carries her to her bed and tucks her in, she reached for the teddy bear he gave her months ago, he smiled, after kissing her forehead he leaves a night light open then turns off the main light, “sleep tight Lucy.” He waits a while before stepping out to the living room, where he finds Phyllis walking towards him, handing him a glass of Jameson, “you look like you need this babe.” She hands him the glass, “thank you darling,” he kisses her lips lightly before sipping his drink.

He leads her to the couch where he sits, groaning as his muscles creaked. Phyllis sits next to him, “tired?” She asks, Tom drapes his arm over her shoulder and Phyllis snuggles to him, “exhausted,” he kisses her forehead, she chuckles and breathes in his scent, “I know, I smell, give me five minutes and I’ll shower.” He finishes his drink, “no its fine,” she nuzzles his neck, “Its nice to know you can smell like a man every now and then,” Phyllis teases, Tom looks at his girlfriend, “what’s that supposed to mean?” “Nothing, don’t get offended, its a compliment.” Tom growls and tackles Phyllis to the couch, she giggles, louder than usual, “shhhh, don’t wake her please, I can only handle one woman tonight,” he kisses her lips, sweetly. Phyllis stops writhing and kisses him, savoring these moments as they were numbered. Tom breaks the kiss, “as much as I love making out with you, I’m gonna have to disappoint tonight darling.” Phyllis moves him to sit down and she straddles him, “I know, you look really worn out,” Tom sighs, rubbing his hands on her back, “rehearsals were brutal, I mean, I knew Coriolanus would potentially be draining but, gosh,” he shakes his head, Phyllis ran her hands on his sweater, then on his shoulders, trying to soothe the knots she could feel, Tom groans at her touch, “your really good at that,” Phyllis kisses his lips sweetly, “you like?” She teases, “I love,” he finishes, “good,” she starts pulling the zipper of his cardigan down, “darling?” Tom starts but she silences him with a kiss, “you’ve taken such good care of us lately,” Phyllis whispers in her ear, licking it, Tom shivers as she rocks her hips to his crotch, Phyllis grins as she felt him getting hard, “now let me take care of you.”

She removes his cardigan first, then his shirt, “I’ll never understand why you still wear this?” She teases, holding the flimsy, faded fabric, “its comfortable,” he blurts out, Phyllis gasps as his upper body is revealed, “I can’t believe it,” she kisses his chest, Tom looks at her questioningly, “I can’t believe your mine,” she finishes, “believe it darling, I’m yours,” he grabs her bum as she leaves kisses on his chest, then moving to his abs, He felt her hands unbuckling his belt and he stops her, “you don’t have to do this darling?” She smiles seductively, “I want to,” she frees her hand from his grasp and opens his trousers, she chuckles, “so the myth is true?” Tom was about to ask but all thoughts left him as he felt Phyllis lick the tip of his cock, “oh god,” he breathes, “easy loverboy, I haven’t even started,” she teases, she takes him in slowly at first, bobbing her head slowly as her hands massage his balls, Tom stifled a moan as her mouth managed to take him all in, which is no easy feat, he knew he was big, his past girlfriends told him and they never seem to take it all in, but Phyllis! He looked at the beautiful woman kneeling in front of him, pleasuring him, and judging by the sounds she was making, she was enjoying it, Tom tentatively held her head with his hands, if only to remove her hair from her face as he watches his cock disappearing into her mouth, “Oh god,” he involuntarily pumps his hips to her mouth, “go ahead baby, use me.” She spoke before resuming her minsitrations. Tom reigned in his desire, he didn’t want to choke her, but he was getting close. “Darling, I’m close,” he breathes as he tries to control his hips from thrusting too hard, Phyllis only nodded as he races for his orgasm, he was nearing his climax when Phyllis did something he never anticipated, she inserted a finger in his hole and tapped his prostate, that caused Tom to moan and came violently in Phyllis’s throat, she tried to swallow it all but some escaped her lips.

Tom breathed heavily as he tried to get his bearings, Phyllis tucked him back in and sat beside him, grinning, seeing him dazed from his orgasm meant she accomplished her mission. Tom saw that grin and he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her fiercely, she was shocked, normally men didn’t kiss her after she’d pleasured them, it somehow caught her off guard, he breaks from the kiss, “you, my darling, are full of surprises.” He smiles, “is that good surprise or bad surprise? She teases, “definitely good,” he stands on shaky legs, and takes her hand, “now let me reciprocate,” he leads her to his bedroom, which he insisted to be their bedroom, Phyllis turns around and kisses Tom, “go and shower, if your still up for it,” she ran her hand on his happy trail, “wake me.” She whispers in his lips, Tom pulls her in his arms, loving how her soft curves fit perfectly with his body, “I really want to make love to you,” he smiles shyly, “but your exhausted babe, I can see it in your eyes,” she cups his face, Tom sighes, “okay, but can you at least take off your clothes, I want to feel nothing but skin.” Phyllis nods at his request and walks towards his bed, removing her black tank top along the way. Tom took his time in the shower, washing away all the grime and dirt of the day thoroughly, he was drying himself as he watched Phyllis, who was fast asleep, he smiled, he was scared, he was falling hard for her. He laid down and spooned her, kissing the back of her neck, nuzzling it while his hand automatically went to her boob, he felt Phyllis chuckle, “seriously?” She placed her hand above his, “Can’t help it,” he gave it a light squeeze, “I Thought you were a gentleman.” She teased albeit sleepily, “not when it comes to your tits love.” They chuckle as sleep slowly descends upon them. Tom however, let slip a word he’d been dying to say, but was too scared to say it lest it be too soon, love, he’s falling madly in love with them, especially her.


	13. Attack of the exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phyllis is forced to work with one of Tom’s many past flings and Tom meets Phyllis’s past lovers.

 

“Are you sure you can’t cancel?” Tom groans as Phyllis gently pries herself from her naked boyfriend, who’s hands and mouth are distracting her, “I’m sorry babe, Its one of my major clients, I can’t just cancel something that’s been penned months ago, ah!,” she reasons as Tom sucks on her nipple, “but I haven’t even made up for last night,” he looks at his disheveled girfliend, “ugh, what is it with you Hiddlestons and puppy eyes.” Phyllis groans, “so you’ll cancel then?” Tom asks, his eyes shining bright. Phyllis sighs and cups his face, “baby, I can’t, I’m already going to be late so,” she kisses his lips, “as much as I want to lie naked with you and your, to die for bod, I have a job to keep.” She smacks his bum, making Tom yelp and Phyllis takes this chance and stand up, with the sheet wrapped around her, Tom however had other plans, he pulled the blanket off her and went back to sleep, Phyllis looks over her shoulder with a naughty grin, “suit yourself, was gonna invite you for shower sex,” and winks, Tom ran before she could lock the door.

After a quick and dirty shower Tom, Phyllis and Lucy sat on the dining table eating breakfast, “do you really need to work mama?” The little girl asks her aunt, Phyllis smiles sadly, “I’m afraid So sweet pea, but daddy’s gonna be with you today,” Tom looks at his girls, Phyllis looked forlorn, he noticed how hard it was always for her to leave Lucy, “don’t be sad my love,” she kisses her forehead, “daddy will take you to nursery today, then you guys can go anywhere you want,” Lucy’s eyes shined bright at the mention of anywhere she wants, “is this true daddy?” The little girl looks at her father, in truth, Tom was planning on reading through some scripts and run some errands, but looking at the cute little girl that’s invaded his heart, “of course Lucy, we are going to have a fun time, you won’t even remember mama.” He winks, Phyllis smiled, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes, “hey, after today, we are going to have a mama and me day okay?” Phyllis runs her fingers through the little girl’s wild curls, “and maybe get a trim,” Lucy smiles, “yey! I love you mama!” She hugs Phyllis. Tom took a moment to snap a shot of his girls. Phyllis looks at the time and gasps, “oh! Fudge!” She takes her last bite and stands to wash her plate, “I hate to run but I have to go my loves,” she kisses Lucy in her cheek and was about to kiss Tom on the cheek but he pulled her neck and kissed her lips, they hear someone squeal, “ewe, kissy kissy!” They look to find the little girl with her chubby hands covering her eyes. They chuckle and Phyllis rushes out, but not before, “Oh shooosh!” Tom stands and follows her at the hall, “what is it?” He asks, “I forgot to gas up last night,” she sobs, “hey, hey, relax, you have an hour,” Tom rubs her shoulders, “here, use the jag,” Phyllis looks up to him in shock, “Tom, are you sure? I mean, you have Lucy today,” “we’ll be fine,” he hands her his car keys, “I’d drive you but my daughters not done eating.” He pulls her to a deep and passionate kiss, “be home as soon as you can, and there’ll be more of that.” He winks, Phyllis blushes and heads out.

Constantine and Fernando were waiting for her by the curb when they hear a roar from an engine, then a sleek black jag parked near them. “Oh hell no,” Constantine gasps as Phyllis steps out of the jag with her camera bags, Fernando whistles, “well look who finally decided to buy a jag with her millions,” he leans to kiss her cheeks, “its not mine, its my boyfriend’s” she winks, handing over her gear to the men, “woohoo finally she’s getting laid, I don’t have to feel so guilty anymore.” Fernando blurts out, “he’s all your friend, now let’s do this.” They meet the producers and associates for some last minute isntrcutions, then the models came in, looking beautiful and bitchy as always, “so, whose the photographer,” the blonde piped in, “That’ll be me ladies, I’m Phyllis, these are my men, Constantine and Fernando, shall we?” “Hey, is Tom Hiddleston here?” A blonde asked, “why do you ask?” Fernando and Constantine look at each other with knowing looks, “that’s his jag over there, if he’s here I wanna say hi, you know, for old times sake,” she winks at her, Phyllis didn’t know how to respond, clearly this bubble gum blondie knew her boyfriend at some level, “nope, that’s actually my car,” she answers, “oh right, well I’m glad its yours, wouldn’t want to remember the fond memories I had in his car,” the blonde grinned as the others giggled, Phyllis’s blood ran cold, she felt like she wanted to either throw up or trash his car, “alright ladies, let’s get to work,” Fernando chimed in, Constantine looked at Phyllis’s pale face, “you alright?” She looked at him and nodded, “hey,” he held her shoulders, “she’s past, your present, focus on that okay?” Phyllis took a deep breath and closed her eyes, channeling all her emotions in he lenses and in her eyes she opens them and smiles, “let’s do that bitch first, I wanna play with her,” she winked, Constantine laughed, “that’s my gurl.”

On the other side of London Tom and Lucy were leisurely walking down the streets, thankfully no paparazzi has been hounding them, ever since he blurted out his fatherhood in Cannes and posted his need for privacy with his daughter on twitter, they seem to have kept their distance. After running some errands he took little Lucy to a high tea afternoon at the Savoy, then to a museum where he discovered her interest in dinosaurs, “look daddy! A T rex!” She roared, making him laugh, he lifted her up and kissed her chubby cheek, “I love you Lucy.” He spoke, “I love you daddy,” she kissed his cheek, his heart melted, it was the first time Lucy ever told him that and he felt like crying, he hugged his little girl tight, “shy don’t we send mama a selfie huh? Show her how much fun were having,” the little girl nodded immediately and he took his phone. Sending it right away.

Text:   
Having a blast at the museum, wish you were here- Tom.

He smiled as he sent her the photo. Phyllis was arranging some models when Constantine showed her a message, “excuse me girls.” She got her phone and saw a picture of Tom, carrying Lucy, behind them was a big dinosaur, she laughed, “is that your little girl?” The brunette asked, Phyllis noticed all the girls were looking, “yup, her and her daddy.” She walked out for a moment and decided to call, “hey! Saw the pictures?” Tom answers, “yes, good to know you guys are having fun, I however, am busy instructing models,” she sighs, “relax my love I’m sure their not that bad,” Tom spoke, “perhaps not, Annie sends her regards,” Phyllis dropped her name, Tom, however, paused, “darling,” he called gently, “its okay Tom, I know you had flings before, just never thought I’d meet them, yet, atleast.” She kicks a rock, “darling, she’s history, I can’t do anything about that, it was poor judgement on my part, but please, don’t be jealouse, there’s nothing to be jealous of, okay, I’m in lo,” he paused, swallowing hard, “I’m with you Ophelia, I’m your boyfriend.” He looks around, finding his daughter looking up to the Pterodactyl, “listen, why don’t I pick you up after, I’ll drop Lucy off at Mum’s and we’ll go on a date, how does that sound?” Phyllis was torn, she missed her niece, she felt like she’s been neglecting her, but then again, Tom has yet to take her out on a date, “Okay, I don’t know when I’ll be finished though.” She looks at the number of shots she has het to finish, “then I’ll wait. I loved watching you work the last time.” He teased, “okay, hey, I gotta go, bye.” “By love, see you soon.” They hang up. “Lucy, Why don’t we visit granny.”

Tom arrived on the studio at 7 and saw the photo shoot was still in full swing. He could see Phyllis on top of a ladder with the camera pointed on what appeared to be a naked couple. He stood watching his girlfriend in her element and he was in awe, he also couldn’t help but ogle her bum which were currently hidden with black skinny slacks, he was trying to stay low key when he heard her, “Tom?” He grit his teeth and looked to see Anne, dressed in a white tank top and faded jeans, “h, hey!” She jumped at him so fast he had no choice but to catch the waif, “You didn’t come here for me did you?” She batted her eyelashes, “uh, no, I’m actually here for,” he looked at Phyllis, glaring at him, “I’m waiting for someon, its not you for sure.” He finished, the blond tried to hide her disappointment with a fake smile, just then Phyllis walks in, “could you please keep your voices down, I’m trying to meet my deadline.” She turned and walk away, “sheesh, she must be jealous, not everyone is cut to be a model.” Anne blurted out, Tom felt guilty all of a sudden, “hey, its nice to see you Anne, but I’m gonna sit somewhere and wait for my girlfriend.” He walks away before the blond could ask who. He was a few feet away from Phyllis when a tall dark haired, bearded dude and another tall hispanic looking man stopped him, “ooh not a good thing to do right now amigo,” the hispanic guys said, “he’s right, broke her concentration ones, she denied me for weeks.” The bearded man interjects. They lead him to sit on a chair behind the lights, both sitting on either side of him, “so, your Tom, nice to meet you, I’m Constantine, that’s my Fernando, were Phyllis’s friends and assistant.” Tom barely paid attention to them as he watched Phyllis laughing and blushing with a tall, tanned model wearing nothing but sky blue boxers, Fernando looks at where Tom was glaring, he smirked. “Relax my friend, she’s professional,” he whispers, but Tom could see from a distance how in tuned Phyllis was with the model, how at ease she seemed to be around him, he recalled their photo shoot during Thor 2, she was only like that around him, and no one else. He asked Constantine, “who is that guy?” Constantine smirked, “so you noticed it too huh?” He smirked, Tom didn’t follow, “Phyllis and I dated two years ago, I can see what you are seeing now my friend, that, I don’t know him, some up and coming actor named Jai, probably dated her before me,” Tom’s jaw dropped, his girlfriend was surrounded by her exes. Before he could say anything els Phyllis announced, “That’s a wrap guys thank you!” Tom stood up and approached Phyllis, who’s back was to him, laughing wit the model, he coughed and she turned around, “hey, your early,” she smiled, she didn’t know how to greet him since they haven’t discussed going public yet, “That I am darling.” He said cooly, “your Tom Hiddleston right?” Jai stared, “I am, and how do you know my girlfriend, Mister?” “Jai Courtney,” the men shake hands, Phyllis felt like fainting, watching the men in her life interact, “so,” she interrupted their testosterone filled stares, “it was nice working with you again Jai, see you around.” She grabbed Tom’s elbow and lead him away, “what was that about?” She asked, “you tell me?” Tom seethed, “give me the keys, I’ll wait for you in the car,” Phyllis handed him the keys and he walked out, without even looking back. Constantine and Fernando draped their arms around her shoulder, “here, that’s all your stuff, go.” She looks at Constantine, “what did I do?” She asked, Constantine sighed, “my dear, he’s had to watch you interact with men from your past, he’s pissed off,” “I just met one of his flings., did he hear anything from me?” “No, but that’s just one, he had to endure two,” Constantine smiled shyly, Phyllis suddenly went pale, “oh my god, I have to go.” She rushes out of the studio and into the waiting Jag.

The ride home was quiet, both neither wanting to speak, but the air was thick with the unspoken. Phyllis broke, “so what? Your mad at me now?” She seethed, Tom held the steering wheel tightly, “did you date Jai?” He asked, “yes, a long time ago,” she answered, “and Constantine? What’s the score there?” Phyllis giggled, Tom glared at her and she stopped, he looked really pissed, he was wearing his glasses, Phyllis bit her lip and looked away, “Constantine was the love of my life, ones upon a time.” She looked at Tom, “until he decided to fall in love with my assistant, Fernando.” Tom parked his car in the garage and stepped out, he turned around and opened the door for Phyllis, helping her carry her equipment, he was angry at her, but his gentlemanly self couldn’t help it. As they stepped inside the house though, he dropped it without care on the carpet and shoved Phyllis on the door, kissing her deeply, possessively, gently biting her lip, making her moan, Phyllis pulled him close, dropping his coat on the floor and ripping his shirt off him, “your angry with me baby?” she whispers as he bit her shoulder, making her wince. “You have no idea.” He rasped as he took off her shirt and kissed her boobs, biting her nipple through her bra, “Ah! Go ahead, punish me baby.”

Tom lifts her up, carrying her to his bed, dropping her unceremoniously, he took off his remaining clothes and crawled towards Phyllis, she shivers at the way Tom looked at her, like he was about to devour her, he pulled her trousers down, “no knickers darling? Is that for me, or for them?” He continues to hover on top of her, reaching to unhook her bra and bites each nipple until she was sure they were bleeding, “ouch! Tom!” She scratched his back, Tom growled and without warning slammed into her, knocking the air out of her lungs, he begins to thrust, “I’m not gonna punish you,” he rasps as he slams into her, Phyllis gripped the sheets as she endures his delicious torture, “I’m going to claim you, ” He raised her legs on his shoulders, the angle hitting her g spot perfectly, “Oh! my God!” She screams, “and I won’t be gentle,” he pushes harder, deeper into her, Phyllis moaned, “this is mine!” He roars, and Phyllis could feel her orgasm approaching, “yes, Tom, take it all, Harder!” She begs, “Every Time you move tommorow, you’ll be reminded who you belong to.” He starts rubbing her clit and she comes, screaming at the top of her lungs as she rides the strongest, yummiest orgasm she’s had so far, Tom follows soon and spills his seed deep into her. He lets her legs back down and falls on top of her, listening to her heartbeat. He lifts his head to look at her, she cups his face and kisses him sweetly, lovingly, as if trying to assure him. Tom pulls out of her and lies on his back, Phyllis lies on her side and gently ran her fingers on his chest, “are you happy now?” She asks, looking deep into his eyes, Tom sighs and moves to face her, kissing her, “I’m sorry,” he looks at her bite mark, “I got jealous, you were surrounded by men from your past, I,” he paused, trying to find the right words, “I don’t want to lose you Phyllis.” He wanted to say more, and she could see it, but he held back. She smiled, “you won’t Tom,” she kisses his cheek, Tom pulls her close to him, she winces, “sorry about that too,” he kissed her shoulder, Phyllis giggled, Tom looked at her curiously, “did I fuck your brains out too?” He teased, “no, I’m chuckling because, for a well educated man, you fuck dirty,” she kisses his lips, “I kinda like it, just not all the time okay?” She pleads, Tom laughs, “I do love that dirty mouth of yours.” He moves to stand, Phyllis sits up, “where are you going?” Tom turns, “I’ll be right back I promise.” He winks, moments later he returns with strawberries, melted chocolate, and champaigne, “I forgot to feed you before I fucked you,“ Tom placed the tray on the bed, Phyllis giggled, “I must have rubbed off my dirty mouth on you.” She takes the champaign glass and they clink glasses, “to our first date,” he kisses her lips, then moves on to dip the strawberry with chocolate and feeding her. Phyllis moaned as the strawberry’s juice and the chocolate oozed to her breast, Tom licked his lips as he watched it drip, Phyllis giggled, “If I didn’t know any better, I think your trying eat me babe.” Tom leaned to lick the chocolate from her breast, “mhmh, that’s the idea.” He winked.

 


	14. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on this chapter though, Tom gets to experience the hard parts of fatherhood.

Tom was busy with rehearsals when his PA interrupted, “I’m sorry sir, but its a Sister Clara calling, about Lucy.” Tom immediately excuses himself and takes the call, “hello Sister Clara,” “Mr. Hiddleston, so sorry to bother but Ms. Duffy isn’t answering our calls, its about Lucy.” She explained, “what is it sister?” He asked, getting impatient, “sir, your daughter caught a flue, its been going around among children lately, she’ll need to go home, can you pick her up?” Sister Clara asked, Tom looked at his colleagues who had to take a break because of his departure, “are you sure Phyllis isn’t picking up?” “Yes, we’ve left several messages already and she has yet to answer.” Tom pinched his nose and sighed, “I apologize for that sister, she must be on a shoot, I will pick her up as soon as I can, if not I’ll ask my publicist to get her,” “duly noted, she will stay in the clinic in the meantime, rest assured she will be taken care of.” The nun assured him, “I have no doubt sister, I’ll be there, thank you for calling me.” He hangs up and slouches on one of the chairs, Josie saw him and approached, “hey Tom, you alright?” She placed her hand on his shoulder, Tom looks at her, “my daughter has the flu, the school called me, she needs to be brought home.” “Oh, haven’t you got a nanny?” Josie asks, Tom shakes his head, “usually its Phyllis who cares for her, but she’s in a photo shoot.” Josie sat beside her lead actor, deep in thought. Tom was busy trying to contact Phyllis, but it all ended up in voicemail, “good god answer the phone woman,” he groaned, Josie placed her hand above his phone, “you can go Tom.” She smiled, “I can’t Josie, I only have a month’s worth of rehearsals before I promote Thor 2,” he reasoned, “your distracted, even if I don’t let you go you’ll mess up the scenes, trust me, I’m a parent too,” she winks. Tom was so grateful he hugged her, “thank you, I’ll work doubly hard tomorrow I promise.” “I know you will,” she chuckles, “bring her here next time will you.” Tom laughed and walked to his car.

He kept calling Phyllis’s phone but it all went to voicemail, he sighed, “Phyllis, the school called, Lucy’s got the flu so I’m picking her up now, If you get this please call me, I uh, I really don’t know what to do, please call me.” He was parking his car when his phone vibrated, “hello Phyllis,” “Tom! I’m so sorry I’ve been busy, I, I’m still busy actually, how’s Lucy?” She asked frantically, “I don’t know yet, just parked near the school, meet you at the house?” He asks, “yes, I will be home as soon as I’m finished, in the meantime she’ll need flu medication,” Tom listened as best he could as he walked inside the school. He was led to the clinic where he saw his daughter lying in her side with her eyes closed, sniffing, his heart broke, she looked so small today, “are you Lucy’s father?” The school nurse asked, “I am, how is she?” He sat on the bed, gently touching her cheek, she opens her eyes and crawls to his chest, Tom holds her tight, “hey sweet pea, are you sick?” The little girl only nodded, “she says her throat hurts, her fever was quite high so we gave her some medicine to bring it down, but I suggest you take her to the doctor.” Tom stood up, carrying his daughter, “thank you so much for calling me. I’ll take good care of her.” The nurse blushed at his stare and led them out.

Tom buckled his daughter on the car seat when his phone rang, “Hello, Phyllis?” He answered as he sat on the car, “nope its Constantine,” Tom grit his teeth and reigned in on his temper, “yes Constantine what is it?” He started the car, “Phyllis managed to set an appointment to Lucy’s doctor, his name is Doctor Garcia,” Tom listened carefully to his directions and after a quick trip home to get Lucy’s medical notebook he was off to the doctor. Tom sat in the plastic chairs with Lucy snuggled close to him, he felt for her temperature and even pulse, he didn’t like how quiet she was. Doctor Garcia came out calling them, “Lucy Duffy.” Tom stood up and walked towards the doctor, who seemed to be surprised seeing him, “pkay, that’s Lucy, but your not Phyllis.” He teased, “no, I’m Lucy’s father.” He spat, “good enough, come in.” He led him to his examination room where Tom laid down his daughter gently, “alright pumpkin, tell uncle Andie what’s wrong?” Lucy looked at Tom, he smiled to reassure her, “my throat hurts, my head hurts,” Doctor Garcia jotted down notes, “alright pumpkin, let’s check,” after examining Lucy Doctor Garcia looked at Tom, “well daddy she’s got the flu, you can get these meds on the counter, orange flavor, for our princess.” Lucy smiled a bit at the mention of oranges, “she also needs several booster shots after this, I told Phyllis about this months ago she’s yet to have it done.” Tom lifts Lucy up, “we’ll schedule that next time doctor, thank you, where do I pay?” He asks, Doctor Garcia laughs, “she’s my god daughter Tom, free of charge,” he leans and kisses Lucy on her head, Tom could only nod his thanks and carries her out.

When they reached home Phyllis was not there yet, Tom sighed, he looked at his daughter, feeling her forehead, “alright love, let’s get you changed and get to bed,” he kissed her forehead and carried her to her room, Tom got her pajamas and handed it to Lucy, “I’ll wait for you outside alright?” He was about to walk out when Lucy whispered, “daddy?” He looked at her, she raised her hands up in the air, as if to indicate he undress her, Tom sighed, “you want daddy to help..” She nodded, Tom helped her change and then brought her to bed, “alright love, you need to eat something.” He sat beside her, “throat hurts,” Lucy sobbed, “I know sweetheart, but you need to take medicine, how about some warm milk?” He asked, “warm chocolate milk?” She asked, “Lucy chocolate will make it worse.” “Mama gives me chocolate milk.” She pouts, Tom sighed, “well, maybe later when she’s here alright?” He kisses her forehead and got the milk and her orange flavored medicine. Tom tried calling Phyllis several more times before finally giving up. He went back to Lucy’s room and gave her some milk. She managed half the glass and took some liquid flue medicine before snuggling up to Tom as he read her some stories.

It was late in the evening when Phyllis arrived home. Tom was busy cleaning the kitchen when she walked in, “how’s Lucy?” Tom glared at her, trying to reign in on his temper, “she’s sick,” he spat, “she was asking for you the whole day, what happened to 'I’ll be home as soon as I can?!” His voice rose higher, Phyllis was taken aback by his outburst, “the shoot took longer than planned Tom, my clients turned out to be difficult,” she reasoned, “I was in the middle of rehearsals Phyllis! I had to go to the school and pick her up and take care of her while you dealt with some bloody photos!” He seethed, “those bloody photos kept your daughter from starving! Tom!“she shouted back, Tom froze at her outburst, “and as for you skipping a fucking rehearsal? You missed one fucking rehearsal Tom! its not the end of the world! Its what you signed up for the moment you decided to be her father!” Phyllis yelled, “mama?” They look to see Lucy, clutching on her teddy bear, looking scared and pale, “are you fighting?” She rasped, Phyllis could tell her throat was dry.

She approached the little girl and carried her, holding her in her arms, “no sweet pea, we were just talking loud that’s all,” she glared at Tom, whose eyes softened when he saw is daughter. Phyllis carried Lucy to her room, leaving Tom alone with his thoughts. He knew he’d hit a nerve, and he regretted saying what he said. He walked towards Lucy’s room and saw Phyllis carrying Lucy with a towel wrapped around her, Phyllis saw Tom by the door but refused to acknowledge his presence, she dressed Lucy with a pink onesie and tucked her in. “Mama,” she rasped, “yes sweet pea?” “Sing to me please?” Phyllis sat beside her and started humming.

“Nothing’s gonna harm you, not while I’m around.  
No one’s gonna hurt you, not while I’m around.  
People will tempt you with a smile, for a time.  
But no one’s gonna harm you, not while I’m around.”

Phyllis hummed until Lucy was fast asleep. She kissed the little girl and stared at her, she felt guilty for not spending time with her lately. Since her photo shoot with Thor 2 she’s been getting more and more jobs lately. She kissed her baby one more time before heading to their bed. She sighed as he saw Tom lying there, reading his script, jotting down notes. He saw her by the door and was waiting for her to come to him, instead she got her clothes and went to the en suit. She took her time bathing, hoping by the time she’s done he’d be asleep. She walked out of the en suit and saw Tom, awake, waiting for her, he pulled the blankets away for her to get in, Phyllis sighed, she hated how he looked so hot with his glasses on, “I’m sorry Phyllis, please let me make it up to you?” He asks, “sex won’t solve everything Tom.” She spats and was about to leave but Tom jumped off the bed and held her elbow, “That’s not what I meant Phyllis, I want us to talk, we don’t have to have sex if your not up for it. Please?” Phyllis rolled her eyes and went her side of the bed, Tom followed after.

Facing her he cupped her face, “I’m sorry for being a jerk a while ago, I,” he paused, “I feel like a total idiot for belittling all that you’ve done for my daughter, and for mocking your profession, it was rude and uncalled for, I’m sorry darling.” Phyllis stared at him in disbelief, “wow!"she whispered, "what?” “No man has ever apologized to me like that before, its, nice.” She smiled, Tom frowned at her revelation, “there are no man like me.” He teased with his Loki voice. “Well I’m glad, and I will accept your apology, since its your first offense.” She spoke, “thank you darling.” He kissed her lips softly, “so, how was fatherhood today?” She grinned, “hard, but rewarding.” He held Phyllis close, raising her legs above his thigh, “you wanna back out? You still can you know?” She teased, Tom kissed her again, “never.” He whispered as Phyllis turned around and he spooned her. “Did you just sing her a 'Sweeny Todd’ Phyllis chuckled, "yes, child friendly version.” She yawned, “why that?” He pressed, “because the message is nice, nothing’s gonna harm my baby while I’m around,” she breathes, he can tell she was drifting off, he kissed her neck and held her close, “can we talk about getting a nanny?” He asked, “in the morning babe, goodnight.” She lightly pats his arm and falls asleep.


	15. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Phyllis’s 30th birthday, its also “Coriolanus” opening night, so Tom can’t be with her that day. Phyllis is a little sad, until she receives a Gift from someone she didn’t expect.

Tom had just gone back from his run, which is an hour earlier than his normal time. But today was a special day for his special lady, and he had a plan. After a quick shower he saw her in bed, still fast asleep. He smiled, she looked beautiful disheveled and barely clothed in his bed. He dropped his towel and crawled back to bed, his hand trailing feather like touches from her calf, to her thigh. Phyllis shuddered when she felt Tom’s body spooned her, she reluctantly opened her eyes and looked at her freshly showered boyfriend, “what time is it?” She whispered, glancing around, the sun was barely up, he kissed her lips lightly, “still early.” She felt his fingers inching further up her thigh and she gasped as he parted her folds, “happy birthday darling.” He kissed her deeply, laying her on her back, she parted her legs instinctively for him, “how’d you know?” She breathed as he sucked her nipple, while slowly removing her night dress, “Constantine told me.” Phyllis giggled and Tom looked up, “so your friends now?” She ran her hands on his damp hair, Tom kissed her, “no, I am a little upset though, that you didn’t mention it to me personally.” She was about to explain but her resumed with his first plan, “Ah!” She stifled a moan when his mouth closed in on her clit, “Oh god” she breathed, his tongue went deep into her folds, parting them, then his fingers followed, tapping her g spot perfectly and he brought her to a delicious orgasm, she barely had time to come down from her high when he entered her, “Fuck!” She moaned, “shhhh… Save your screams tonight darling,” he began to thrust, Phyllis held on to his shoulders, Tom muffled her cries of ecstasy with kisses. The room was filled with heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin as Tom briought her to another delicious orgasm before finding his own.

Tom collapsed on top of Phyllis and caught his breath. He pulled out afterwards and laid on his back, Phyllis kissed him softly, sweetly, “sorry I didn’t tell you,” she ran her hands on his chest, drawing strange patterns, “I know you had your reasons Phyllis, but as your boyfriend, I need to know these things,” Tom placed her hair behind her ear and kissed her, “okay, its been a while since I had one so, please forgive me.” Tom sighed and nodded, Phyllis heard his alarm go off and Tom groaned, “I take it you’ll be there till tonight?” She looked at him sadly, “I’m afraid so,” he asnwered, Phyllis just smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes, “Come with me tonight,” he spoke, “what, at the opening night? I thought tickets were sold out?” “I can make arrangments, besides, I want you there, I need to see your face in that crowed, my special lady.” He cupped her face, Phyllis leaned on his touch, “charmer.” She teased, Tom chuckled, “so you’ll be there?” He asked, “what about Lucy?” “Leave that to me.” He kissed her again, then stood up to change. Phyllis sat up, “aren’t you going to shower?” She asked as he got dressed, “already did,” he spoke as he fixed his things, “yeah but, you smell of me.” She blushed at what she just said, Tom grinned and leaned to kiss her, “that’s the idea, it helps keeps the women at a distance,” he teased, making her laugh, “hey want some toast?” She was about to stand but Tom stopped her, “no, its your day, you are going to have a lie in,” he zipped his backpack then stood straight and looked at his girlfriend, “I will see you tonight,” he leaned to kiss her one more time, “and someone will get you and Lucy at 10,” he was about to blurt out I love you but he bit his tongue, its too soon for that, “good luck today babe.” She smiled, “thank you, bye my lady.” He bowed and left the room.

Phyllis must have fallen asleep as she felt a small body climb next to her, remembering her naked state she held the blanket close to her chest and she opened her eyes to find not only Lucy, but Constantine and Fernando in the room, she got up suddenly and the three of them greeted her with a birthday cake, “happy birthday!” Phyllis blushed as the men exchange glances at her current state, “happy birthday mama!” Lucy hugged her aunt. “I told you to check before coming in,” Fernando whispered, “Tom told me she was decent,” he whispered back, “uh, guys, could you hand me that shirt over there please?” Phyllis asked, Constantine took the grey t shirt and handed it over to her, “mama tour naked!” Lucy giggled, “it was hot last night sweet pea.” Phyllis explained, as she wore Tom’s t shirt, “I’ll say.” Fernando winked, “blow the candles mama!” The men brought the cake closer to Phyllis and with the help of Lucy, blew her birthday candles, “yey!” The men clapped, “alright Lucy, let’s go downstairs and watch cartoons, mama will follow us soon.” Fernando and Constantine guided the little girl downstaris, “wear panties please.” Phyllis threw a pillow at the men.

When she came down after a shower, Fernando and Constantine were whispering frantically, “what’s wrong guys?” She looked at them, she could see they were hiding something. It was Fernando who spoke first, “Phyllis, Sara left this to us, to give to you on your birthday. Phyllis gasped, it was only then she noticed he was holding a large white box. Phyllis got the box and placed it on the kitchen table, Constantine followed her as Fernando kept Lucy occupied. He wiped the tears that were threatening to flow, “care to open it?” He asked, Phyllis could only nod and slowly pulled the pink ribbon and opened the box, and she gasped. Inside it was a red halter dress, she lifted the dress up and a letter dropped, Constantine picked it up and handed it to her, Phyllis opened it and saw that it was written 8 months before the accident.

_Dearest Ophelia,_

_Happy Birthday little sis! And yes, this is the Vera Wang red halter you’ve been ogling at the website, and cried for when you saw that it was sold. I bought it, for you, yes, its too expensive for some flimsy fabric, but I figured you deserve at least a sliver of the luxury you once had, before Lucy and I came to the picture._

_Basically what I’m trying to say is, I love you Phylls, and I am grateful for all that you’ve done, for me, and for my daughter, whom you pretty much raised as your own. I’m sorry I’m not the mother I once wished to be, but between you and me, I only gave birth to Lucy, your her mother Phylls, Mama and Papa would be so proud of you. I am proud of you._

_Happy, happy birthday little sis, 30 may seem like an old age, but its not, if anything, its a start for a new adventure. And I hope and pray that someday, someone will come into your life and sweep you off your feet, marry you and make you happy. And when that happens, don’t fight it, you deserve it._

_I love you, and thank you,_

_Love,_

_Sara._

Phyllis was crying now, thought she stifled it to keep Lucy from seeing her, Constantine held her tight, kissing her forehead. “Let it go sweetheart, Let it flow.” He whispered, “its like she knew she was gonna die!” Phyllis sobbed, Constantine held her face with his hands, “hey, look at me love.” She stared at him, “wether she knew it or not, doesn’t matter, Sara is a complicated cat, but she loved you, and you are going to wear that dress tonight when you see Tom.” He kissed her forehead. After a few minutes Phyllis calmed down somewhat and they ate her birthday cake, soon the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” Phyllis stood up and opened the door and saw a blonde young woman, “hi! Phyllis?” She smiled, “yes,” she asked, “his, I’m Emma, Tom’s sister, I’m here to watch over Lucy,” she smiled, “oh!"   Phyllis  snoved aside, letting her in, "is that her?” Emma gasped, “yup, that’s her,” Phyllis chuckled, “she’s so cute, she looks just like Tom! Oh poor girl.” Phyllis called Lucy, “hi sweetheart, I’m your auntie Emma.” She kneeled down, “hello, daddy said you’ll take care of me while he and mama go out.” Lucy answered. Emma giggled and hugged the little girl, “we’ll be just fine," she looked at Phyllis. Fernando and Constantine draped their arms around Phyllis, "let’s buy some shoes for your dress shall we?” Fernando chimed in. Phyllis looked at the people around her, it was overwhelming, in truth she wanted to veg out at home, but it seems Tom has planned her something. “Alright, I’ll get dressed.” She went upstairs.

Tom kept glancing to the audience, Phyllis hadn’t arrived yet, damn, he thought, he only hoped Constantine and Fernando kept their word about her arriving on time. Hadley looked at his friend, “waiting for someone mate?” He asked, “my girl, its her birthday today and I hope she comes.” Hadley grinned, “she will, don’t worry.” The play started, It took everything in him not to break character and look for Phyllis. But when his scene started he spots her, and he paused momentarily, she was gorgeous tonight. Phyllis saw Tom and gave a small smile, Tom grinned and went on with his part. Phyllis watched in awe as Tom took the stage, his performance as Caius was phenomenal, he was larger than life, and him shouting and barking orders turned her on, she could only hope she doesn’t leave a wet patch on her chair and on her dress. The scene came to where Virgilla was sitting on Caius’s lap, kissing and groping him, Phyllis felt a flash of jealousy then, esoecially after Tom stood and a slight bulge appeared on his tight trousers, but remembered he was only acting. Tom glanced at Phyllis’s reaction and stifled a chuckle, she was jealous.

When the play ended they received a standing ovation, Tom stood proud as his girl clapped enthusiastically, he looked at her and smiled. Soon people were slowly leaving the theatre, an usher went to Phyllis, “uh, Ms. Duffy, Mr. Hiddleston will see you in the dressing room. Phyllis nodded and followed him. Tom was waiting for her outside, he’d already dressed in a bespoke suit minus tie, he looked hot, "Thank you James, I’ll take it from here.” He took Phyllis’s hand and led her to a what appeared to be a broom closet. As soon as the door closed he was onto her, he pinned her to the door and kissed her fiercely, “don’t rip the dress, its signature.” She breathed, “you look so fucking hot in it,” he raised her skirt, pulled her knickers aside and undid his trousers, he thrust inside her, clamping her mouth to stifle her scream. Phyllis was surprised, she wan’t quite ready yet so it burned in a delicious way. He moved, thrusting into her with such force it knocked air out of her lungs. “Ah! Caius!” She moaned, he was rough and she loved it. He rubbed her clit hard and she came hard, pulling Tom’s orgasm from him and he followed soon after. Tom sagged on the wall, almost crushing her, “so,” she breathed, “does this happen every opening night?” She asked, Tom chuckled, “yes, though often its me and my hand.” He looked at her and smiled, he pulled out of her and they righted themselves, “are you ready?” He asked, offering her his hand, “where to now my liege?” She teased, Tom growled and pulled her flush against him, “I am going to take you out,” he kissed her cheek, “then, I am going to take you to a hotel suite snd make love to you all night.” He kissed her lips sweetly. Phyllis smiled, "sounds good.” She smiled, “but, can I meet Mark Gatiss? I’m such a fan.” She smiled shyly, Tom laughed, “alright, let me introduce you to the cast.” It was her best birthday ever.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Lucy’s birthdays happen to be the same month, so Tom wants to make it extra special for his little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, don’t get confused, I realized I skipped a few meaty parts of my outline because Phyllis and Tom couldn’t stop fighting last night. So here’s the original chapter 16 you guys, and the old chapter is now chapter 17. Sorry for the confusion. I shall lovingly call it, “Making Memories.”

Lucy woke up to the smell of chocolates, which only meant one thing, so she jumped out of her bed and ran towards the kitchen, finding her aunt bringing out some freshly baked chocolate cake from the oven, the little girl’s eyes grew wide and she squealed, “Morning mama!” Phyllis was startled out of her concentration to find her niece with her hair askew and still wearing her pink pajamas, “Good morning sweet pea,” she smiled, removing her gloves and lifted the little girl up, “happy birthday baby,” she kissed her cheek, she sighed, “what’s wrong mama?” The little girl asked, “soon your gonna be too big for me to carry,” she hugged her tight, “My baby,” she mumbled. Tom entered the kitchen just then and smiled, “are these cakes for me?” He teased, Lucy giggled, “no daddy, there for me!” She wriggled out of Phyllis’s arms, “really? What’s the occassion?” He kept on, “daddy! Its my birthday today!” She stomped her feet on the floor, Tom laughed, “I was just teasing love,” he lifted her up and kissed her cheeks repeatedly while tickling her sides. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of giggles and laughter as Phyllis set the table for breakfast, “mama, when will the cake be ready?” Lucy asked, “soon baby,” she kissed her cheek.

Lucy barely contained her excitement during breakfast, “hey slow down darling, you’ll choke.” Tom wiped the milk off her cheek, “so, are your friends coming today?” Phyllis asked, “yup, Martha and Abbey are coming, as well as John and Toby.” She giggled, Tom looked at his girlfriend, he didn’t tell her, but he was terrified of letting strangers into his home, for fear of leaking his address to the press and paparazzi, Phyllis held his hand and smiled, “relax, I managed to rent my old flat for the party,” she kissed his cheek, “how did you know?” He was curious, “I just do,” Tom leaned and kissed her lips softly, “you amaze me,” “I know,” she winked, she got up and was about to do the dishes, “I’ll do it, you go do what you need to do.” He helped clear out the dishes and prepared Lucy to go to the park and meet her friends, “are you sure you’ll be alright?” He asked, “yes, I called Constantine and Fernando, oh, and Emma and your mum said they’ll help,” Tom held her in his arms, he knew he wouldn’t be able to later, “If you need anything, last minute sugar or icing, call me, okay? I feel like I’m not doing enough.” He frowned, “I’ve done this for three years with minimal help, I can do it again, go, keep her occupied until I text you were ready.” She kissed him sweetly, Tom deepened it, “ewww! Daddy! Stop eating mama!” The little girl yelled. Tom and Phyllis giggled and looked at the little ball of energy. “I will eat you later,” he whispered in her ear, nipping it, Phyllis giggled, “we’ll celebrate your birthday tonight,” she answered, giving him a naughty wink she pushed him away, “go, have fun you too.”

Constantine and Fernando arrived soon and helped Phyllis pack everything they’ll need, “nice to see you fully clothed,” Fernando teased, Phyllis swatted his arm, “alright you two, were having a children’s party, so please remain wholesome, at least until their 13,” she instructed, “hey, I’m not the one getting laid every night,” Constantine chimed in, “not that I’m complaining, as he saw his lovers reaction, Phyllis giggled, “alright love birds, let’s take these to my flat and set up,” she said after placing icing on Lucy’s cake.

Tom however, was desperate to stop his little girl from crying, she was expecting her friends to be there along with their parents but sadly, all of them were in varying stages of flu, and couldn’t make it, “I’m so sorry love, but sometimes these things happen,” he rubbed her back repeatedly, “but they said they’d come.” She whined, “I know love, but they’re all sick, and don’t want you to catch what they have,” he held his little girl, he felt bad for her, he was hoping to make this day extra special for her, but it seems fate had other plans. He carried his little girl and walked around the park. Lucy stopped crying soon enough and saw some kids playing on the playground, “want to play with them?” He asked, Lucy, though still frowning nodded. He let her down and she slowly walked to the slide where another little girl was looking scared to fall, “hello,” Lucy spoke, “I’m scared,” the other girl whispered, “why don’t we go together?” Lucy asked, Tom saw the two little girls interact and went to the slide together, then he heard someone gasp, “oh my god!” His jaw clenched, he hoped and prayed it wasn’t a fan, not today, he thought. But to his surprise it wasn’t, he looked to find an old lady, looking at his daughter and the other little girl with a smile, he decided to walk closer to the lady, “is that you daughter sir?” The old lady asked, “she is, is that your grandchild?” He asked, the old lady gave a warm smile, “yes, these kids are all mine.” She gestured the group of children playing, “but that little girl, is Martha, she’s a bit of a recluse, haven’t spoken to anyone, until you little angel.” She smiled at him, she must have read his confusion, “These kids are all from St. Anne’s orphanage,” Tom took a closer look at the kids and his little girl giggling, he smiled, then an idea came to mind, “Forgive me ma'am, but may I know your name?” “I’m sister Lisa, and these,” she held on to the two boys who ran towards her, “are my children,” she smiled proudly, “I’m Tom,” they shake hands, just then Lucy ran to her daddy, “daddy! Can they come to my party?! Please say yes!” She held on to his legs, Tom laughed and kneeled to her level, “That, sounds like a good idea.” He smiled, “so, sister, what do you say?”

Phyllis was pacing back and forth, she knew something was amiss when she saw her neighbors were still at home when she and the guys arrived, they told her the kids were all sick and she felt a slight panic as well as worry about Lucy’s disapointment, she hoped Tom was up to the challenge of her rare tantrums. Emma and Diana came soon after and saw her looking worried, “relax dear, I’m sure Tom and Lucy are having a blast,” Diana spoke, she sighed, “I hope so,” she looked at the food around, “I also hope they don’t mind eating spaghetti for a month.” She sat on the chair, Emma saw them and sat beside her, she was about to say something when they hear several footsteps approaching, then tom and Lucy came in, followed by a middle aged lady dressed casually and 8 kids, each holding a new toy, “hope you don’t mind.” Tom spoke, “but Lucy decided to give these kids a gift instead of getting one of her own, and we invited them for lunch.” He and Lucy smiled, Phyllis chuckled, “of course, come in you guys,” she led them to sit on the tables. The afternoon was spent with laughter and giggles, with sister Lisa thanking them again and again for their generocity. Tom smiled as he saw his daughter mingling with every child with ease, Phyllis held him from behind, “she has your charms babe.” She leaned her head on his shoulder blade. Tom moved to drape his arm around her, “no, she has yours,” he kissed her forehead, Diana saw the couple share a moment and smiled, she never thought she’d see her son settle down, until now.

After a the party Phyllis, Tom and Lucy were back home and after a quick bath, Lucy was tucked to her bed, “did you have a good time my love?” Tom asked as he placed her teddy bear beside her, “yes daddy, best birthday ever.” She yawned, Tom chuckled, “good night sweetheart,” kissing her forehead, “daddy?” She asked, Tom looked at her, “is it true they don’t have mummies and daddies anymore?” She asked, Tom sat beside her, “yes sweetheart, you see, these children were left to be cared for by the church, because their mummies and daddies couldn’t take care of them,” he tried to explain, “will you give me to the church daddy?” Her little voice sounded scared, “oh no, my love,” he soothed her, he didn’t mean to scare her, “that will never happen, because me and mama will do whatever it takes to take care of you.” He kissed her forehead and ran his hands through her curls, he thought she’d fallen asleep until, “daddy?” “Yes sweetheart,” “I love you.” He smiled, “i love you too Lucy.” He kissed her again then left the room.

He found Phyllis tucked on their bed reading, “is she asleep?” She asked, Tom sat by the bed and kissed her sweetly, “you were great today.” Phyllis blushed at his compliment, she bit her lip before, “I have a present for you.” She reached under the bed and gave him a small book, “sorry, was going to wait for your actual birthday, but now seems like a good time,” she smiled, Tom opened the book and gasped, it was a baby picture of Lucy, Tom looked at Phyllis, she smiled shyly, he turned the page and saw Sara, holding a new born Lucy in her arms, his smile faltered somewhat, “that was taken hours after Lucy was born,” Phyllis leaned her head on his shoulder, she was worried, even though Tom insisted he wanted her and not Sara, at the back of her head she can’t seem to shake the thought of living in her shadow, “she didn’t look too happy to hold her.” He spoke, “that was also the beginning of her post partum,” she frowned, Tom flipped the next page and saw Phyllis, her hair was different then, with a tired smile and a crying Lucy in her arms, the caption read, ‘its 3 am and I’ll cry if I want to.’ He laughed and flipped page after page, as if witnessing his little girl grow up before his eyes, in the last few pages he saw pictures of himself and Lucy, one such picture was the one taken on their first playdate, with Tom holding her close with a smile on his face, the caption read, ‘now I have a daddy too’ he sniffed and closed the book, he set the book aside and held kissed Phyllis, holding her face with his hands, “thank you,” he choked, “for everything,” he wanted to say more, to say the three words he’s been dying to say, Phyllis smiled, “your welcome.” He kissed her and made love to her that night, as he held her in his arms one fact became clear, he’s fallen head over heels in love with her.


	17. Big Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and his girls have been together for 6 months now, things have been going great, but can a major miscommunication ruin Tom and Phyllis relationship?

"Mama,” Phyllis opened her eyes and finds Lucy standing near the bed, she checked the time, its 2 am, Too early, Phyllis lifted her blanket and Lucy climbed in, snuggling up to her, “what’s wrong with your room baby?” She ran her hand through her curls, “I miss daddy.” Phyllis’s heart broke, Shortly after New year Tom had been busy with his projects, he had to fly to Canada to film Crimson Peak, then returned to spend his and Lucy’s birthday for two weeks, and now he’s somewhere in America filming some sort of biopic. “I know sweet pea, I miss him too.” “Why does he have to go away?” Lucy sobbed on her chest, She kissed her hair, how do you explain his job to a four year old, “sometimes jobs take you to different places honey, daddy has one of those jobs, but it won’t always be that way baby, he’ll be back soon I promise.” Phyllis felt her grow heavy on her chest, she pulled the blankets tighter and fell asleep.

Phyllis was busy cleaning the house when she heard a ping from her phone, she ran towards it thinking it could be Tom, but instead it came from Fernando,

Text:  
Amiga is this true?! Connie is livid! Please say it isn’t so!

Attached is a news article, _“Tom Hiddleston and Elisabeth Olsen dating!”_

_Tom and his lovely 26 year old co star have been spotted getting cozy with each other on the set of ‘I Saw The Light’ where they play husband and wife. Insiders say it is 'casual’ with Elisabeth just ending her engagement…._

Phyllis’s blood ran cold, she dropped her phone and fell on her knees, she took a deep breath, calmed her nerves and willed the tears that threatened to flow to go away, she held her head with her hands, “stupid, stupid! Girl!” She shouted, “I knew it was too good to be true!” She sobbed, she heard her phone ring, she picked it up, “hello?” She answered, “darling, hello! Oh god I’ve missed you,”

Tom.

He heard her sniffing on the other end, “are you sick?” He asked, sounding worried, “no,” she whispered, “are you crying!? Darling what’s wrong?” He asked, Phyllis snorted, “huh, you tell me, are we alright?” She asked harshly, “what? honey, your not making any sense, please tell me what’s the matter?” He was pacing now, his cowboy boots clanking on the ground, “you tell me asshole!” She yelled, “I knew it!” She was pacing now, “I knew this was too good to be true! But I was too fucking naive to even think you’d be with me, especially since you reunited with Elisabeth!” She was crying now. Tom’s jaw clenched at the mention of Elisabeth, “darling,” he tried to reason with her, “is it true!? I mean don’t answer that, I, I mean look at her! And look at me.” She cried, “Phyllis, please, its not what you think it is, darling,” he spoke frantically, “the what!? Huh? You never liked me, you just used me to get to Lucy! You took advantage of a grieving woman to get to your child and now you abandon her!” Tom flinched at her words, his heart broke, “is that what you think of me?” He whispered, “I don’t know what to think of you Tom, its clear to me now that I barely know you.” She whispered, Tom sat down, “darling, please, don’t do this, allow me to explain there is a valid reason for all of this just, please.” His voice cracked, “I, I can’t lose you,” he whispered, Phyllis was crying loudly, “its too late for that Tom.” She hung up. She laid down on the floor and cried till it was time to pick up Lucy.

Tom threw was about to throw his phone when, “oh hey there cowboy, calm down.” Rodney held him by his shoulders, “what’s wrong kid?” He asked, “I, I think I lost her.” He whispered, his eyes were red, “Are we talking about Phyllis? Or Lucy?” He asked, “Phyllis, maybe both.” He sobbed, he was scared, Sara denied him 3 years of Lucy’s life, he was scared Phyllis might do the same. “I have to go, I need to see them,” “see who?” Elisabeth chimed in, Tom glared at her, “whoa what’s wrong husband?” She flirted, moving closer to him, “easy mis muppet, he’s not in the mood.” Rodney warned, before walking away, “Tom?” She asked, “tell your fucking publicists to fix this mess, it cost me my relationship,” he seethed, “what? What are you talking about?” She asked, “oh for fuck’s sake don’t act so innocent Elisabeth,” he walked closer to her, his look menacing despite his gaunt appearance, “we both know you aren’t,” he seethed. Elisabeth held on to his hip, “oh come on Tom, we had a good time before, I’m single now, we can make this work, if we want to,” she whispered, Tom couldn’t help his body, they had been intimate before, he couldn’t help his reaction, but his heart was elsewhere, so he pulled away from her, “next time you pull a stunt like that again, warn my publicist, and don’t you ever, come on to me again.” “But Tom,” she tried to reach for him, “No! Were done, I’m in love with someone else, get over it.” He walked away.

In the weeks that followed Tom desperately wanted to speak with Phyllis, he hoped he’d see her during Skype, but she only answered the call to get Lucy situated, then left the room, “daddy your skinny!” Lucy giggled, Tom hid the tear that rolled on his eye. He missed her so much an d he was grateful for every chance to speak with her. “Daddy are you crying?” Phyllis’s ears picked up from the other side of the screen, “no, yes, because I miss you sweetheart, you and mama,” he spoke, “h, how is mama Lucy?” He asked, “mama’s sad, she cries at night, so I hug her tight.” She smiled, Tom felt his heart shatter into pieces, he stifled a sob, “Lucy, c-can I talk to mama? Can you call her for me,” Phyllis shook her head and gestured for the little girl not to get her, “she doesn’t want to daddy? What do I do?” She asks, “Phyllis! I know your there, please, let me see you darling.” Phyllis wiped her tears and sat on the floor, “okay, if your not coming to the screen,” Tom spoke again. “Luke is coming over soon, if you won’t hear it from me, I hope, you can hear it from him. Please darling,” he pleaded, “come back to me.” He sobbed, Lucy looked at her daddy and mama, not quite sure with what’s happening, “Daddy, are you okay?” She asked, Tom could see the worry in his daughter’s eyes, “I will be sweetheart, when I see both of you again in person, I have to go now, be a good girl for mama okay? Your in charge while daddy’s gone,” Tom tried to smile for his baby, “I love you Lucy, I love you both.” He whispered. Phyllis heard him and ran towards the her laptop, but the call had already ended. “I love you too.” She sobbed.

The next day Luke came to the house, Phyllis glared at the man, “Phyllis, I can explain.” He held his breath, “explain what!?” She spat. “Everything, please, there is a valid reason for all of this,” “what valid reason is there when he cheated” her voice getting louder, Luke was thankful Tom’s neighborhood was one that paid little attention to gossip, which was the main reason he chose it, “because its not true Phyllis! Its all a stunt!” He blurted out, Phyllis’s jaw dropped, all the pain, all the heartache, was for a stunt, “what did you just say?” She asked, her voice, Luke sighed, “please let me in, I will tell everything when were inside.” Phyllis moved to let him in, “your telling me the whole thing was set up!” She shouted, “yes! A really sick and twisted stunt pulled by Elisabeth’s camp, I knew none of it until Tom called me in the middle of the night and asked if I knew about it.” He reasoned, Phyllis suddenly felt sick, she recalled the words she spat to hurt him, she cringed at the thought, “oh my God he was telling the truth.” She sat on the stairs, Luke sat beside her, “Phyllis,” he looked at her, “I don’t know you well enough, but let me just say that this is the life he leads, there will be times we have to plant certain seeds of gossip to keep his name afloat, now I don’t blame you for reacting that way, I know I would, but please, speak to him, if you want this thing between you two to work, you guys need to talk this out.” Phyllis held her head with her hands, “how?” She mumbled, “by flying to Louisiana with me, you and Lucy,” Phyllis gasped, “when?” Luke grinned and checked his watch, “in 5 hours.” Phyllis stood up immediately and packed their bags.

Tom sighed as another day of shooting ended, he placed his guitar back on the case and was heading towards his trailer when Elisabeth called him, he grit his teeth and turned, “I thought I told you to keep your distance?” He asked, “I know, I just want to say sorry, okay, what we did, it was a rash decision, I, I didn’t know you guys were serious,” she looked sad and ahamed, “there’s no hope for that now, thanks to you.” He walked away before she could say anything else. Rodney was waiting for him on his truck, he had a smile on his face, “come on son, let’s get you home and to bed, you look like shit.” He patted his elbow, “thanks dad,” he answered in his country accent. They reach Rodney’s home soon enough and when Rodney opened the door, he smiled, “Son, you got a package for ya.” Tom came in with his guitar and his eyes grew wide, Lucy ran to her father with a squeal, “daddy!” She jumped at his waiting arms, “sweetheart your here!” He kissed her chubby cheek repeatedly, making the girl giggle, “daddy stop!” She tried escape her daddy’s grasp, “wait, who brought you here?” He asked, just then they hear the toilet flush, and Phyllis came out, Tom gasped, she looked thinner, her eyes swollen from crying, she smiled at seeing him with his daughter again. “Hello Tom.” She spoke, “hello darling.” He smiled, Rodney coughed and they looked to him, “why don’t we all get to the diner for some grub yeah?” He asked. Dinner was filled with, surprisingly, laughter, Rodney told stories of how Tom came to him looking fine, then his tough journey to becoming Hank Williams, Tom blushed at the old man’s enthusiasm and praise, he held Phyllis’s hand beneath the table, feeling the same warmth he felt the first time she held him, he hoped it was not too late for them.

Later that evening Tom, Lucy and Phyllis were lying on his bed. Lucy insisted they cuddle, so Phyllis had no choice but to oblige. She avoided Tom’s stare and kept her eyes on the sleeping little girl between them. Tom placed his fingers beneath her chin and raised her face up to meet his, “I’m sorry Phyllis, for everything, I didn’t know,” “I’m sorry too.” She interrupted, “I’m sorry i doubted you,” she continued, Tom swallowed hard, “I was deeply hurt by what you said,” he confessed, “it felt like you didn’t know me at all,” he continued, “I know, I said those things to hurt you, and I’m sorry I did,” Tom kissed her lips and held her as close to him as he could, which was difficult having a child in between, “I’m sorry I doubted you, it was just, the article,” she cringed, Tom rubbed her arm, “I’m sorry I gave you reason to darling, but please, promise me if this ever happens again, let's talk about it,” he pleaded, Phyllis nodded, “okay,” He kissed her again, deeply, god he missed her mouth, “doubt thou stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love.” He cupped her face with his hand, Phyllis gasped, “you, love me?” She asked, “yes,” he answered simply, “I love you both,” he paused, Phyllis’s smile faltered somewhat, Tom leaned his forehead with hers, “I’m in love with you Ophelia Duffy,” he looked deep into her brown eyes, she can see he is sincere, she smiled, “good, coz I love you too.” She spoke before Tom kissed her with all the love and pent up emotions he’s kept inside. “I so want to make love to you right now,” he whispered, “another time babe, your exhausted,” she moved away and yawned, “and so are we,” she looked at Lucy, who is fast asleep, holding Her close, “she’s growing fast,” he marveled at his little girl, Phyllis grinned, “she has your height daddy, she grew 2 inches this month.” She kissed her forehead, Tom stood up, startling Phyllis, he placed a pillow on Lucy’s side and moved to Phyllis’s side of the bed, “scoot over love,” Phyllis gently pushed Lucy on the side as Tom spooned her, “wouldn’t want her to feel daddy’s morning wood in the morning,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck, making Phyllis shiver, “your right, I’m not ready for the birds and the bees story yet.” She teased, kissing him, “goodnight Tom,” she draped her arm over Lucy protectively, “goodnight darling, I love you.” It felt good to say it, Tom released a sigh of relief and took one more look at Phyllis and Lucy, his girls, he smiled, he’s got her back, now comes the challenge of keeping her.


	18. Bitter sweet reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phyllis and Tom are back together. Yey! So Tom tries to make it up to her despite his busy schedule. However, something happens along the way and the couple are forced to deal with an unexpected loss.

Tom clamped Phyllis’s mouth as he thrusts into her, he wanted to savor every inch  of  her but time was against them ,and he just had to have her. “God I’ve missed you,” he kissed her deeply, passionately it made her head feel light, “oh, God you feel amazing!” Phyllis breathed, they’d been in Shreveport for 3 days now but having Lucy sleep in their bed every night made sex impossible, until tonight. His knees hurt, her back itched with the carpet, but that didn’t bother them as Tom plowed into her, she met him with each thrust, it’d been too long, “I love you,” he spoke between thrusts, “I love every inch of you,” he kissed her neck, his hands wandering around her still clothed upper half. She bit him on his shoulder to stifle her moan, it didn’t take long for her to find her release, clamping around Tom’s cock and Tom gritted his teeth and came deep inside her, they ride out their orgasms to the very last until Tom collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Phyllis ran her hands on his back, she could feel the weight loss through his shoulders, and his bones were more prominent, she held him tight and kissed his forehead, they savor the stillness of the night, and being in each other’s arms.

“I don’t like how thin you are babe,” she eventually spoke, Tom sighed, he was about to pull out of her but she holds him tight, keeping him in place, he looks at her, “I know darling, but the role requires it, just a few more weeks,” he kisses her, he could see the worry in her eyes, she smiled shyly, “okay, just promise me you’ll eat something when your about to pass out,” she teases, “promise,” he kisses her nose, “so, your staying here until when?” He asks, Phyllis just shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know, how long do you want us to stay?” She says as she ran her fingers on his spine, making him shiver, “if it were up to me, I’d let you stay till we finish filming,” he nipped her neck, breathing in her jasmine scent. “Then we’ll stay until then.” She answers, Tom looks at her with shock, “really? You’d do that?” He asks, Phyllis nodded and Tom kissed her deeply, lovingly, “I love you,” he breathes, “you say that a lot,” she giggles, “I do, don’t I?” He nips her jaw, “we should probably get back up before we do it again.” She could already feel him getting slightly hard inside her, Tom groans and pulls out. They soon right their clothing and moved back to bed, grateful that Lucy is a deep sleeper. Tom holds Phyllis close and they fall asleep.

The next day Phyllis woke up alone in bed, she saw a red rose and a note next to her, she smiled.

_Ophelia,_

_Your looked too beautiful to wake, have fun today, I love you._

_Tom,_

She smiled and got out of bed, after washing her face and tying her hair up she decided to look for her niece. She found her giggling in the kitchen counter with a middle aged woman, “good morning, ” she greeted them, the woman smiled and helped Lucy down the counter, “good morning mama,” the little girl went to her. “Good morning love,” she kisses her cheek, the older woman coughed, “care for some breakfast ma'am?” The lady asked, Phyllis felt shy to ask but she just smiled, “relax honey, I’m Susan, Mr. Crowell’s housekeeper, and he told me to look after you two while your here,” she smiled kindly, “oh, may I have some coffee?” Phyllis asked, “of course,” she gets her a cup and fills it, “mama, Susan’s made me waffles, you should eat that mama,” Lucy smiled, Phyllis looked at Susan she nodded kindly, “well if you say its good, then I’d love some.” Susan gave her a plate full of Waffles and was about to leave them, “wait, what about you? Please, join us.” Phyllis asked, “its okay dear, I gotta clean up, but thank you.” She smiled and left them. “So Lucy, what do you want to do today?” Phyllis asked as she took a bite of her waffle, moaning at how lovely it was, Lucy giggled, “mama you always make that sound!” Phyllis looked at the little girl with curious eyes, “w-what do you mean? Sweet pea?” “At night when you sleep in daddy’s room you make that sound,” she finished. Phyllis blushed the color of apples and was grateful Susan didn’t join them, “okay, why don’t we go shopping today baby?” Phyllis asked, trying to deviate the conversation, “yes!” Lucy squealed and they finished their breakfast.

Phyllis and Lucy spent the day shopping around Shreveport. They found a nice park nearby for Lucy to play in, Phyllis was sitting on the bench nearby when she heard her name and found Elisabeth looking at her. Phyllis gripped the park bench hard and just nodded. The blond walked closer to her and Phyllis stood up, glancing at Lucy, who was happily swinging with her new friends, “hi, I’m Elisabeth,” she offered her hand and she took it. “How are you here and they’re filming.” Phyllis asked, “oh, uh, I wrapped yesterday, I was actually on my way to the airport when I spotted you.” Elisabeth smiled shyly, “how do you even know how I look like?” “Tom’s phone.” Elisabeth answered, Phyllis didn’t know how to feel at the moment, she saw his phone, so that only meant she got close enough to him to look at it, “what do you want Elisabeth?” She asked, glancing at Lucy. “I just wanted to apologize, for, for that stunt,” she spoke, Phyllis looked at the beautiful woman in front of her, for a moment she was envious of her thin build, but then she remembered how Tom worshipped her body last night, how he woke her up with his fingers dncing around her boobs and whispering, _‘I’ve got to have you, now.’_ “Its fine Elisabeth, just give us a heads up next time okay?” Phyllis answered, Elisabeth held her hands, “I, I don’t expect us to be friends after this, but I want you to know I’m not a bad person, I just, I wanted Tom, I thought I could have him now, but, he’s moved on. And I can see why.” Phyllis was about to ask as to what that meant when she saw Lucy running towards the street, following a ball, “Lucy!” Phyllis left Elisabeth and ran towards her niece. Phyllis barely got her niece out of the way when a car came out of nowhere.

Tom wrapped earlier than expected when his PA ran towards him, “sir, you need to get this,” he spoke, “hello?” “Tom!” It was Elisabeth, “what do you want Elisabeth,” he glared at his PA, he gave specific instructions not to patch her calls, “Phyllis is in the hospital,” she finished, “what? What happend?” He was running to his trailer now, “Lucy ran towards the street to catch a ball and Phyllis caught her, then out of nowhere a car came heading and hit her.” Elisabeth finished, “I’m on my way.” Tom ended the call. He arrives on the hospital soon enough and finds Elisabeth holding Lucy, “how is she?” He spoke, Lucy looked at her daddy with fear, Tom’s face softened and kneeled, opening his arms for his little girl, she ran to him immediately, “So sorry daddy!” She sobbed, “shhhh….its not your fault sweetheart.” Tom carried her and sat down, placing her on his lap, then a doctor came, “relatives of Phyllis Duffy?” Tom stood up holding Lucy’s hand, “you the husband?” “I’m her boyfriend, how is she doctor?” He asked, “she’s fine, nothing but a bump in the head and a bruised rib.” He spoke, Tom nodded, but he could tell it wasn’t all, “but she lost the baby.” The doctor finished, Tom paled, he looked at his daughter, “Lucy, could you sit on that chair sweetheart.” He smiled, squeezing her hand, the little girl went to the chair and sat beside Elisabeth, who draped her arm around her. Tom ran his hand through his hair, “I take it you don’t know either, well I can’t blame ya son, she wasn’t too far along, barely two months.” Tom felt like his heart was breaking again, tears welling up, “can I see her?” He looked at the doctor, “yes. She’s being brought to a room, were keeping her here till tommorow,” the doctor placed and arm on his sh shoulder, “really sorry son, she needs ya.” And left, Tom sat on the chair, Elisabeth walked close with Lucy, “I’m gonna go, leave you guys.” Tom looked up, “Thank you Elisabeth.” She nodded and left.

Tom and Lucy walked to a small hospital room and found Phyllis crying, his eyes softened and Lucy hid behind him, “Phyllis?” He called her, Phyllis saw Tom, and Lucy hiding behind him, she forced a smile and opened her arm out to her, “come to mama sweet pea.” Lucy walked to her and after Tom lifted her to the bed she hugged her, crying, “I’m sorry mama,” she sobbed, wetting Lucy’s shift, Phyllis rubbed her back to calm her. She was devastated, her ribs smarted as Lucy held her but she didn’t bother, “not to tight sweetheart, mama is hurt,” Tom spoke softly, she looked at Tom, her eyes red, she couldn’t believe what the doctors told her, how she and Tom created something in the short time they’ve been together, only to be taken away without warning. But she pushed passed her loss for now to comfort her baby, she knew it wasn’t her fault, she was being a kid, “its not you fault baby.” She kissed her hair. Tom sat on the bed and watched his girls, rubbing Lucy’s back, “sweetheart, could give us a moment please?” Phyllis spoke to the little girl, wiping her tears, Lucy just nodded and Tom helped her down the bed. Tom looked at Phyllis, cupping her face, careful not to touch the bump on her head, “how are you feeling?” He asked, “sore, but I’ll live.” Her voice cracked, “hey.” He held her face with both hands now, “its not your fault, the doctors” “the doctors told me I had a miscarriage,” she sobbed and Tom held her close, “It was in my body Tom, I should have known,” she whispered, Tom looked at her, hating how broken she looked, and how powerless he felt at this very moment. “I don’t have all the answers my love, but its not your fault, it was too early to be detected.” He kissed her cheek, “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I’m more concerned about you darling.” He answered. Phyllis held on to Tom, being in his arms made her feel protected, loved. “Are we okay?” She whispered, Tom kissed her soflty, sweetly, “were okay, we’ll get passed this,” he held her hand, “together,” he finished, looking deep into his eyes, she managed a smile, “together.”


	19. Let the healing begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Phyllis are devastated after her miscarriage. Tom worries she’ll close herself off to him again and tries to be with her despite filming. Phyllis however, gets help from a complete stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is by far the feelsiest, chapter I’ve written, maybe be even angsty, look away if your not interested. Also, I’ve never been pregnant, and never had a misscarriage, I know its a tough subject to tackle, and I shall endeavor to make it as realistic as I can but bear in mind that its fiction.

Tom and Phyllis were driving home from the hospital, Rodney was kind enough to look after lend him his truck and look after Lucy. Tom glanced at Phyllis, she had a far off look on her face, with her arms crossed in front of her, he placed his hand on her knee, grateful she didn’t flinch at his touch. Phyllis felt his hand on her knee and she looked at him, his eyes were tired and worried, it was bad enough he’d lost a lot of weight, but he also had to take care of her and Lucy as well, “how are you feeling love?” He asked, “I’m fine Tom, really,” she smiled but Tom wasn’t buying it, he pulled over and looked straight into her eyes, “why did we stop?” Phyllis asked, “Phyllis,” he took a deep breath, he didn’t know how to start, but he had to let her know, “I’m worried, the last time you were so closed off was when Sara died,” Phyllis winced as he mentioned her sister, he held her hand, it was colder and thinner than before, but still felt the faint connection between them, Phyllis gasped and looked away, Tom ran his hand on her cheek, making her look at him, “don’t shut me out Ophelia, Your not the only one grieving.” He finished, Phyllis’s frown deepened, she’d forgotten about his feelings, and she felt guilty, “I, I’m sorry Tom.” Her voice cracked and Tom hugged her, kissing her hair, “I’m so sorry!” She wailed, “shhhh…I know, I’m sorry too.” Phyllis looked at him, he cupped her face, “It seems all I’ve brought to you is pain,” it was Tom’s turn to crack, Phyllis shook her head and kissed him chastely, not trusting her voice at the moment, “promise me you’ll talk to me, when the pain and grief is too much,” he wiped the tears from her face, “you will come to me okay,” she nodded, “okay, I promise,” She choked and held on to him, he was her safe place, it didn’t matter if they were in the side of a road, “were going to be okay, but we need to rely on each other, can you do that darling?” Tom spoke, Phyllis nodded her head and kissed him, “I love you,” She whispered, “I love you too.” He spoke before letting go and drove home.

Tom and Phyllis were greeted by Rodney, Susan and Lucy. Phyllis smiled when she saw the little girl, “hey baby!” She kneeled, Lucy stood shyly, looking at Tom, “sweetheart, mama’s home! Come and greet her love” he encouraged, Lucy walked towards her aunt, Phyllis hugged her and kissed her repatedly, making Lucy giggle, “there’s my little girl,” she smiled, “I’m sorry mama, I didn’t mean to.” Lucy’s voice cracked and Phyllis held her, she was going to carry her but her rib was still tender and she winced, “easy darling.” Lucy looked at her aunt, “its alright love, just promise me you won’t run off like that okay? I almost lost you sweet pea,” “okay mama.” The little girl held her aunt, Phyllis hated how she couldn’t even carry her niece. She stood up and hugged Rodney, “glad your alright doll,” he patted her back, “thank you Rondney, and thank you for letting us stay here.” She smiled, “don’t you worry about a thing Miss Phyllis, my home is your home, Susan here, is just glad to have another female around,” Susan smiled, “glad your okay Miss Phyllis,” she spoke, “thank you Susan,” “alright kids, let’s have some lunch shall we?” Rodney called.

After lunch Tom led Phyllis to the bedroom to rest, leaving Lucy with Susan, “would you like to lie down darling?” “Not yet, I want a bath, I stink,” she answered, Tom chuckled and kissed her forehead, “no you don’t, but alright, need some help?” “No, jus need to get some clothes,” she was about to bend down to her suitcase but winced, “fucking rib!” She groaned, “hey, easy darling, go and have your shower, I’ll get your clothes ready,” he smiled, “okay, thank you babe.” She kissed his lips sweetly, and went to the bathroom. She came out moments later in nothing but a towel and Tom handed her some clothes, she smiled, before turning around and stripping, Tom held his breath ad he saw her body from behind, he reminded himself repeatedly that sex was out of the question, at least until the doctor gives them the clear. Phyllis saw his reaction and smirked, well at least he still finds me attractive, she thought, she finished dressing and moved to lie on the bed, Tom held the blankets for her and tucked her in, “lie with me?” She asked, Tom nodded and took of his shoes and jeans and laid with her, for a moment they just stared at each other, not a word spoken. Tom placed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek, “talk to me darling.” He spoke, Phyllis sighed, “I was scared,” she began, “I mean, when I saw Lucy in the middle of the street,” she shivered, “I thought I’d lose her too.” She whispered, Tom let her head rest on his bicep and held her close, “you should have thought of your safety as well,” he kissed her forehead, careful for the bump, “I wasn’t thinking of it at the time,” she finished, “would it have made a difference, if you knew, you were pregnant?” He asked, “I don’t know, as strange as this may sound, I never thought of myself pregnant.” Tom looked at Phyllis, “you’ve been a great mother to Lucy,” “and that is why I feel ashamed,” she whispered, “I felt relieved, at first, when they told me I lost it.” Phyllis confessed, “but then an image of you holding him came to mind, and that’s when I began to cry.” Tom held her as close to him as he could, he kissed her lips soflty, “forgive me,” she choked, “there is nothing to forgive darling,” he sobbed, he held her close until they both fell asleep.

Phyllis was surprised to wake up the next day. She groaned as her head ached, she rubbed her head, wincing as she remembered her bruise, definitely overslept, she thiught. A light knock came from the door and she sat up, “come in,” she called softly, Susan came in with a tray of soup and a mug of coffee, “hello dear, I heard you were waking and decided to give you some brunch.” She placed the tray in front of her, “thank you Susan, you shouldn’t have.” She smiled shyly, “don’t you worry about a thing sweetheart,” she held her hand, “I know a thing or two about misscarriages, I know how you must be feeling doll,” she spoke, Phyllis gave a small smile and took the coffee and took a bug gulp, moaning as the warm liquid entered her system, Susan was about to stand, “please, sit with me a while, tell me, how did you deal with it?” Susan sighed, looking at her, “by prayer Miss Phyllis, trust in the Lord’s plan and he will help ya, you just raise your feelings to him and he will take it away from ya.” Phyllis listened to her, “well look at me, all babbling, I got to get to work,” she wiped her eyes and stood up, “Susan,” Phyllis called and she turned, “I’m sorry you went through that,” she spoke sincerely, “you go eat now, you need your strenght, also, Mr. Hiddleston brought Lucy with him to work today, says you need to rest and stay in bed.” “Thank you,” Phyllis smiled. After her brunch Phyllis stood up and decided to get some fresh air. She saw Susan sitting on the kitchen table reading a book, “Susan,” she called, Susan stood immediately, “what can I get ya miss Phyllis..” She asked, “can you tell me where the nearest church is?” Susan smiled, “with pleasure dear.”

Tom and Lucy were in the trailer when his phone rang, it was an unknown number, “hello?” He answered, “hello, Mr. Hiddleston? Its Susan,” “hi Susan, how’s Phyllis, she alright?” He asked, looking at Lucy, who was busy chatting with the makeup girls, “she’s fine sir, just want to let you know she’s gone to church that’s all,” Tom breathed a sigh of relief, but he was still a bit worried, she shouldn’t be walking around in her condition, “are you with her Susan?” “No sir, she insisted she had to go alone.” Tom rubbed his forehead, hating how stubborn Phyllis can be, “alright, just tell me where she went and I’ll get her. After Susan gave him the directions they hang up, "everything alright son?” Rodney came in, “fine I suppose, Phyllis went to church, alone, in her condition, making me worry, I swear she could be stubborn sometimes.” He sighed, Rodney laughed and sat beside him, “well, you seem to be smitten by her,” “I am,” he looked at his little girl, “she’s captured my heart completely.”

Phyllis was sitting at the back of the church, listening intently at the gospell, she couldn’t remember the last time she heard mass, and she felt ashamed and downright hypocritical at that moment, but she stayed until it ended. When it was over she was about to leave when someone tapped her shoulder, she looked to find a young priest, “may I help you father?” She asked, “Your not from here are ya?” He asked, “afraid not, just visiting, do tell the celebrant he gave a good sermon, it was really touching.” “Thank you,” they hear a third voice interject, they look to find the parish priest standing near them, “your British?” Phyllis commented, he just laughed, “that I am, you?” “Afraid not fully, only my father.” She smiled shyly, the young priest excused himself, leaving the two alone, “something is troubling you child, would you like to confess?” He offered, “I, uh, I don’t know if I can father,” she answered sheepishly, “well, why don’t we juts sit down and just talk, like friends, I am Father Michael,” he offered his hand, “Phyllis,” she took it. They sit down on the piu, “so, how can I help child?” He asked, Phyllis took a deep breath, “I suffered a miscarriage two days ago,” father Michael gasped, “I am sorry for your loss, if I may ask, shouldn’t your husband be with you?” “He’s at work, and were not exactly married,” she blushed, she didn’t know why she was opening up to a complete stranger, “alright, don’t be shy, I wasn’t born yestereday,” he chuckled, Phyllis could only smile and nod, “I just, I don’t know how to feel right now?” Her voice shook, “why would God grant us this being only to be taken away,” she sobbed, father Michael rubbed her back, “there is a divine plan, set out for you child, God works in mysterious ways, all we can do, is to have faith.” Phyllis looked up at the priest, “was it part of his plan to take my sister too? I’ve lost so many loved ones already, I can’t lose more.” Father Michael sighed, rubbing her back, “let it go child,” he spoke. He waited for her to calm down before he stood up, offering his hand, “come with me,” Phyllis didn’t know why but she did what he asked. He led her to a small chapel with rows upon rows of candles, he got two new ones and handed it to her. “Light a candle for you sister, and your child, offer a prayer for them, and God will do the rest,” he smiled, Phyllis sniffed and smiled, “thank you father,” she spoke, “it would be nice to name your child, be assured he or she, is now an Angel watching over you.” He smiled and left her.

Tom was waiting for Phyllis inside the church. She saw her deep in prayer inside the chapel and decided to wait. He was busy praying when he glanced up in the isle and saw Phyllis walking in the middle, he gasped at the sight, she was beautiful, wearing a white dress and a denim jacket. She must have seen him as she was smiling when she approached him, “you found me,” she whispered. Tom held her close and kissed her cheek, “that I did.” She chuckled, “how long have you been here?” She asked, Tom smiled, “long enough.” He held her face in hi hands, “I love you, next time you want to go to church or anywhere else, please let someone accompany you.” “I’m not made of glass Tom,” she sighed, “no, but you are supposed to rest, and I don’t want to lose you again.” He finished, Phyllis was taken aback by what he said, “okay, I’m sorry.” To, held her hand and led her out of the church. “so what did you pray for?” He asked, “I prayed for Sara, and Adam.” She looked at Tom, who looked at her curiously, she held on to his hip and kissed him sweetly, “father Michael told me to name our baby, I’ve always liked the name Adam so,” Tom held her close and kissed her deeply, lovingly, “Its going to happen to us again Phyllis,” spoke afterwards, Phyllis blushed and looked down, but Tom lifted her chin to look at him, “and when that happens, we’ll be ready.” “So, you want to, have a child with me?” She asked, “yes, I mean not right away, but if it happens, when it happens, it will be God’s third blessing.” He finished, “third?” She asked, “First, was Lucy, second is you,” he placed his hand on her belly, she gasped, “third will be him, I hope in the meantime Adam looks after him, or her, you know I love girls.” They laugh, their first real laugh since the miscarriage. Phyllis kissed him sweetly, “let’s go home.” Tom smiled and led her to the truck.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been a 3 weeks since the accident/miscarriage. Its the last day of filming and Tom, Phyllis and Lucy are ready to go home. But not after sweeping his girl off her feet.

Tom sighed as he entered Rodney’s guest house. He looked at the time and it was half past midnight. Phyllis and Lucy must be fast asleep by now. They’ve been filming the night shoots that week and he was glad it was almost over. The scene they did tonight was lovingly called the ‘frisky scene’ where Hank parties really hard and gets arrested, he cringed at the part where a girl was dancing on his lap with a fur coat barely covering her chest, luckily they did only two takes. He smelled of sweat and perfume, he was so eager to go home he just changed out of his costume and left. He trudged up to their room and found Lucy lying next to Phyllis. He smiled, for a moment his exhaustion was forgotten. Since the accident he’d spoken to the little girl about mama’s fragile state, and that she must sleep separately, which Phyllis just scoffed and said “I’m not made of glass babe.” He dropped his bag as quietly as he could and tip toed to the bathroom.

After a quick shower Tom gently lifted Lucy off the bed and brought her to the airbed Rodney lent them. After kissing her forehead he made his way to their bed and held Phyllis, spooning her and kissing the back of her neck. Phyllis felt Tom’s lips pressing into her neck and she opened her eyes, turned and kissed him sweetly, “your home.” She mumbled, placing her head on his chest he sighed, “sorry I took so long.” He whispered, “tsokay, tomorrow’s another day.“she answered, "one more day darling,” he kissed her hair, and they drift off to sleep.

Tom felt lips kissing his cheek, and Phyllis’s hands on his skin, he grinned, since filming was about to wrap he’d already begun to gain back some weight, and it made his girl happy. He felt her hands move lower to his stomach, his happy trail and was inching towards his morning wood beneath his boxers and he gasped, stopping her hand from going further. He opened his eyes and saw his girl frowning, using his other hand he pulled her for deep, loving kiss, “much as I’d love to darling, we can’t.” He glanced at the still sleeping form of his daughter. Phyllis groaned and lied back down. He moved to his side and saw her covering her face with her hands, “its not a rejection darling,” he touched her hands, gently prying them off her face, she was crying, “hey,” he pulled her close, “I’m frustrated,” she mumbled on his chest, “its bad enough we can’t have sex while Lucy sleeps here, its worse because after losing Adam we physically can’t,” Tom listened to her little rant, trying to control his chuckle, “and I want to, I really do, your’ve been working so hard and I just, feel like a terrible girlfriend right now.” She finished, her tears falling on his shirt. Tom smiled and lifted her face so she could look at him, “your not a terrible girlfriend,” he kissed her nose, “and your not the only one frustrated,” he kissed her cheek, “but just because we can’t have sex,” he kissed her lips softly, “doesn’t mean we can’t make out like teenagers.” He kissed her deeply, passionately, placing all his sexual frustrations in the kiss, she moaned and felt his tongue enter and explore her mouth, she melted into him. “Wow!” She licked her lips and Tom grinned, "teenagers don’t kiss that well.” She giggled and Tom held her close, running his hands on her soft curves, lingering on her boobs, making Phyllis chuckle, "they miss you too,” she teased, “stop teasing woman.” He answered, and they stayed like that, enjoying the stillness of a quiet morning.

“I would’ve blown you had you not stopped me,” she murmured,“ Tom chuckled, “you really are my horny little minx.” He teased, “that’s coz I’m bored,” she looked at him, “Lucy is getting a bit antsy to go home, and to be honest, so am I,” she bit her lip, Tom sighed, “tonight were shooting the last scene, its Hank’s biggest performance, there’s a party afterwards, I want you to be there,” Tom looked at his girl, “what as an extra?” “No, I want you, to be there as my girlfriend,”  he finished, Phyllis smiled and kissed him deeply, lovingly. “I’ll be there,“ Tom grinned and kissed her again. "Do you need to be on set early?” “not until afternoon,” “good coz I have a doctor’s appointment and I was hoping you’d accompany me.” She smiled shyly, “of course I will.” They feel small feet and hands crawl over them and saw Lucy join them on the bed. “Good morning sweet pea.” Phyllis kisses her cheek, “morning mama,” she kisses her daddy and snuggled up to his chest, “miss you daddy,” she mumbles, Tom’s heart broke, “I miss you to sweetheart,” he kissed her hair, “why don’t we all go around town for a bit. After mama’s appointment that is,” Lucy’s eyes lit up and she hugged her daddy tight. Soon they dress and after some breakfast which Susan and Rodney insisted they have, the trio was off the doctor.

Phyllis and Tom were sitting at the doctor’s office, a middle aged woman with blonde hair was reading through her charts, "well, it seems you’ve fully healed, faster than we anticipated,” she spoke, looking st the couple, "but that’s because you weren’t far along to begin with,” she began jotting down notes, “you’ll need this when your period arrivies.” She handed her a prescription, Phyllis sighed, “I was on the pill for years, this is gonna be a rude awakening,” Phyllis groaned, blushing as she wasn’t used to having this conversation with a man in the room. Tom however, was unfazed by it, having been raised in a female household, he’s had his share of talk of periods. “Oh it won’t be so bad, just, more intense, and as for sex,” the doctor looked at Tom, who suddenly blushed, “you can, but go slow,” she winked, Tom’s jaw dropped and turned beet red at that point, “oh its not him you should be talking like that doctor,” Phyllis chuckled and held his hand, the doctor giggled, “well then if you don’t have any more questions, that’s all kids.” They both thanked te doctor and left the room.

“Fiend,” he whispered, catching her hips, pulling her flush againt his body. Phyllis chuckled, “at least were given the green light.” She leaned for a kiss. They head to the day care and fetched Lucy and they decided to go for lunch. Lucy was so happy to finally spend time with her daddy, he took his girls shopping, buying them their own leather boots, “Tom its too much,” Phyllis whispered, looking at the price tag, “its okay darling, I can afford it,” “but Lucy will outgrow hers in a month or two, wouldn’t that be a waste?” “Then we buy two pairs, relax,” Tom spoke, kissing her forehead, trying to calm her. The salesman coughed and got their attention, “excuse me ma'am, we have corks for kids so you can buy a size or two bigger and we just place them in.” He showed them some samples, Phyllis looked at Tom and Lucy, who both wore hopeful smiles on their faces, Phyllis sighed, “yes!” Tom and Lucy cheered, making the salesman laugh. “You Hiddlestons will be the death of me.” Phyllis groaned, Tom held her hand and led her to the females section to buy her pair of boots.

All too soon Tom had t go to work, but not before prying his girlfriends hands and mouth off him, “darling,” he mumbled between kisses, “I really need to go,” he gently pushed her away. “Hold than thought tonight,” he whispered in her ear, nibbling it, Phyllis sighed, placing her hands over his shoulder, “I miss you. I miss being alone with you.” She frowned, “Darling, as soon as we get back to London Lucy will spend a weekend at my mums and I,” he kissed her lips, “will ravage you,” he nipped her neck, “and you can scream as loud as you want.” He kissed her sweetly, “promise?” She smirked, “promise.” He whispered before leaving their room. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she smiled when she saw the caller. “Hello Fernando?” “Can you still walk with your legs closed?” Phyllis stifled a laugh as Lucy was napping, she decided to move to the living room, “haha, I missed you guys too!” “So, details amiga, how’s America treating you?” Phyllis giggled and sat down, “do you have time? I got a story to tell.”

Tom was dressed in a full cowboy attire which consisted of white shirt with tassles at the back, white trousers which hung loose on him, and some blue and white cowboy boots, “hot damn! You look good son!” Mark teased, “ehehe, do I look Hank enough?” Mark tapped him at the back, “son, you are Hank, this role was made for you.” Tom blushed at the director’s compliment. It had been a long road to this day and this role has by far stretched his limits as an actor, “thanks man,” was all he could manage, “come on kid, let’s get this over with and party afterwards.” Tom smiled and went on stage. He was performing live tonight and though Rodney and a vocal couch helped him with Hank’s sound and pronounciation, he was still nervous. As he stood on the stage, guitar on hand he took a deep breath, as the director yelled, “Action!” He saw her, Phyllis, standing at the back of the hall in a crimson dress and denim blazer, wearing the boots they bought earlier, their eyes meet and for a moment, time stood still, he got lost in her brown eyes, that looked at him with such love and pride. He began strumming the chords of the song and began singing, his eyes fixed on his girl. Phyllis gasped at his voice! She’d heard him practicing several times but tonight, she was truly impressed, she didn’t see Tom on that stage, after all he wore brown contacts, all she saw was Hank. After the performance the director called it a wrap and everyone cheered and Phyllis glanced at the stage and found him gone. She frowned and decided to move closer on the stage, casually greeting the extras and some of the crew members she met during their stay.

Phyllis was looking for Tom when she heard someone tap the microphone. She looked up and saw Tom, now dressed casually in jeans and a blue shirt, but now he was sitting behind the piano. The crowd cheered and started chanting his name when he spoke. “Uh, I just want to say thank you, to everyone, for all the help and kindness, I truly am grateful for that and especially to Rodney Crowell, and Mark Abrams for trusting me with this role.” The crew whistled and pointed the spotlight to them, Phyllis saw Rodney and Mark call on her and someone grabbed her arm and helped her get there. “And there is one person I’d like to thank tonight.” The crowd continued to cheer, Tom looked around and saw his girl, now standing near Rodney, who discreetly gave him a thumbs up and he grinned, “she’s been my inspiration and muse for the past six months now and she’s here tonight. So, if you’ll indulge me further, I’d like to dedicate this song to you Ophelia.” He winked, making her blush. Then he began to play.

 _I set out on a narrow way many years ago_  
_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_  
 _But I got lost a time or two_  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing throughy  
I couldn’t see how every sign pointed straight to you

Phyllis gasped as the spotlight hit her and the people were now looking at her, but she couldn’t be bothered as she was lost in his eyes, as he sang to her their favorite song. People then started slow dancing to the music.

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_  
_(Yes He did)_

She suddenly felt herself moving closer to the stage, people moving to give her space as she made her way towards her man. Tom tried to keep his cool but choked a bit as he saw her walk closer to him, she looked like an angel, with the spotlight following her like a halo.

 _I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
_I’d like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_  
_But you just smile and take my hand_  
You’ve been there you understand  
 _It’s all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

As the song went to middle Tom stood and jumped off the stage and went to her, at that point the crowd was now busy dancing with their partners, he leaned and kissed her deeply. Then started swaying, “hey what about the song?” She whispered, “I got it covered baby.” Just then the real Rascal Flats came on stage singing. Phyllis squealed as she saw them perform, holding on Tom’s forearms to steady herself. Tom chuckled at her and the crowds reaction as they near the end the song.

 _Now I’m just rolling home_  
_Into my lover’s arms_  
_This much I know is true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

Tom cupped Phyllis’s face with his hands, looking deep into her eyes, “I love you Ophelia Duffy.” She smiled, her heart felt like it would burst, “I love you too Thomas Hiddleston.” Kissing him with all the love she had in her. He kissed her deeply, lovingly, at this point, he was the luckiest man alive.


	21. Decisions decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their back in London, and things begin to settle back to normal. Tom however, meets a good friend for some advise.

Phyllis leaned on Tom as they sped through the almost empty streets of London, she took a deep breath and kissed Tom’s jaw, breaking his thoughts. Tom draped his arm around her and she snuggled as best she could with Lucy sleeping in her lap. “Its good to be home.” He whispered, she smiled, “yeah, I mean I like Shreveport, but London’s home.” She answered, she was glad to be back, she needed, craved the familiarity of London. Tom felt her anxiety in the last few weeks of filming so he was glad when it was finally over.

They arrive home soon enough, After paying the cab Phyllis carried Lucy while Tom got their luggage. As Tom opened the door to their house he instantly felt relaxed, “were home,” he whispered, Phyllis, though tired, smiled and kissed him sweetly before taking Lucy to her room. After settling Lucy Phyllis made her way to their bedroom, where she finds Tom coming out from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel, she frowned, “what is it?” He asked, Phyllis approached him and wrapped her arms around his hips, “I was hoping you’d join me,” she stood on her toes and kissed his lips, Tom grinned and kissed back, deepening it, holding her in his arms, “I could go back” he teased, she grinned, “I miss you Tom,” she breathed, “I miss you too, go shower so we can get some sleep.” He kissed her one more time before she went to the en suit.

Tom waited for her to close the door before going to his bottom sock drawer to check if it was still there, he looked at the little black box, it was originally the ring he bought for Sara, it was a simple tiffany style ring, he remembered buying it in Paris years ago. Looking at the closed door he sighed, “it wouldn’t be right” he mumbled, and placed the box back to its original place. Phyllis came out and found Tom fast asleep on the bed, poor guy she thought. She saw the time, 3 am. She wore one of his flimsy shirts and climbed on the bed with him, he instinctively reached for her and she rested her head in his chest. She kissed his cheek, breathing in his scent, “I love you,“ She whispered before drifting off to sleep. Tom however, was dreaming up a plan to keep her in his life permanently.

Phyllis woke to Tom’s hands roaming her body, she grinned, remembering the morning after their first night of lovemaking. Tom kissed her neck while slowly raising her sleep shirt, discovering she wore nothing underneath, he chuckled, "no knickers,” he whispered in her ear, “too tired to wear one last night,” she lied, she began grinding her hips to his crotch, making him groan, “my little minx,” he cupped her breast, squeezing it, she gasped, it’d been too long, Tom kissed her hungrily, she turned and laid on her back and opened herself to him, "Lucy?” She breathed, “still asleep,” he spoke between kisses. Phyllis pulled his shirt over his head, he did the same, Phyllis shivered with the way he looked at her, Tom licked his lips and took a breast in his mouth, Phyllis moaned as his mouth suckled and bit her nipple, whilst rolling the other one with his fingers, “God I’ve missed this,” he groped them and started moving south, hut Phyllis pulled him up and kissed his mouth, “Please,” she begged, She could feel his cock on her thigh and she was desperate to feel it inside her, “I want to taste you first.” He licked her neck, “later, just enter me.”

Tom fumbled with his boxers and aligned his cock to her core, he entered her slowly, and she moaned at his fullness, Tom looked for any sign of discomfort for her, “does it hurt?” He asked, barely controlling his hips from thrusting, “no, please,” she raised her arms over his shoulder and kissed him, he began to move within her, slowly, she met his movements, “I missed you Phyllis,” he spoke between thrusts, she licked his neck, tasting his skin, “I love you,” she breathed, “I love you too,” he savored her warmth, “faster baby,” she gripped his bum, urging him, “are you sure?” He asked, he remembered the doctors warning to go slow, “please, you won’t hurt me,” she met his hips with hers, Tom picked up the pace and she moaned her ecstacy, “yes, just like that!” Tom raised her legs on his hips and thrusted deeper, he began rubbing her clit and she moaned louder, not caring if the neighbors, or even Lucy heard her, she missed his touch too much, it didn’t take long before she came, gripping his cock, Triggering his release and he came deep inside her, they ride their highs till the very last wave and he collapsed on top of her, his head on her pillow, she held him close as he began to soften inside her, kissing his sweaty forehead, “I missed this,” Tom chuckled, “me too.” He raised his head and kissed her softly, before pulling out and lying on his back, she rested her head on his chest, he held her close, “you planning on gaining some weight?” She teased, her fingers grazing his chest, making Tom shiver, “yeah, your going to love my next role.” He kissed her forehead. Phyllis chuckled and looked at him, “what? A cop with a beer belly?” Tom raised an eyebrow, “not exactly, I got the Night Manager role,” Phyllis gasped, she’d heard about the books but never had the chance to read it, “oh so your a soldier then, hmmm…” She kissed his chest, Tom chuckled, “yes, a lean, mean one.” Phyllis giggled, “so, any plans today?” She looked at her boyfriend, “I do, actually,” he sighed, “gonna meet up with Ben for lunch,” he finished, “Ben, as in Benedict Cumberbatch?” She squealed, “yes, why? Phyllis tried to stifle her giggle, "nothing, can you get a selfie for Fernando?” Tom sighed, “will do my best.”

Ben sat on the pub, waiting for his friend, he’d been shocked to receive a phone call at 3 in the morning if he could meet him today, they haven’t talked in ages and was looking forward to catching up. He sees him walk inside, his jaw dropped, he stood to greet him and the men exchange hugs, “good god your so thin!” Ben remarked, “ehehe, its good to see you too Ben,” they sit down, “so, how are you Ben? Its been a long time,” Tom spoke, “good, jobs keep coming, which mean we won’t starve for another 20 years, I don’t know if you’ve heard but I finally got engaged,” Ben finished, “Yes, I have, congratulations mate, finally.” Ben blushed and thanked him, “so, hows fatherhood?” Tom couldn’t contain his smile, “its wonderful Ben, Lucy is so smart and just, great,” Ben smiled, he was happy his friend finally got his daughter, “well I hope you can give me some advise soon,” Tom looked at his friend puzzled until it dawned on him, “oh! Is Sophie?” Ben nodded before he could finish his sentence, Tom laughed, “well congratulations mate! You work fast I give you that,” the men chuckle, “so! what made you call me at 3 am?” Ben looked at his friend, _is he blushing?_ “Well,” Tom produced a black box from his pocket, “I was hoping you can help me find a place where I can trade this,” Ben looked at the simple diamond ring, “are the rumors true Tom?” Tom gave him a sheepish smile, “so your dating your daughter’s aunt? Sara’s sister,” “yes, if you put it bluntly.” Tom answered, “and from the looks of it you want to marry her.” Ben looked at his friend in shock, Tom kept the grin on his face and nodded, “wow, I mean, how long have you dated her?” “Phyllis and I have been going out for 6 months now,” Tom answered, he was beginning to get irritated with the twenty questions, “and in the span of 6 months your sure you want to marry her,” Ben reasoned, “how  long before you proposed to Sophie?” Tom countered, “Tom I’ve known Sophie for years,” “doesn’t make a difference,” Tom sighed, “I love her Ben, I know what you all are trying to say to me, that its too soon, that maybe I’m infatuated because she’s my daughters guardian, but,” Tom paused, Ben looked at his friend closely, he could tell he’s made up his mind, “I almost lost her a few months ago, and it scared me to death,” Tom looked at Ben in the eye, “she’s the one Ben, so will you help me or not.” Ben sighed, “alright, let’s get some lunch and then let me pull some strings and we head to Harry Winston.”


	22. Two me and a little miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Tom begins to plan for his proposal, but not without an unexpected accomplice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t see this lasting any longer, being 20 chapters is amazing as it is. Thank you guys so much! Just a short chapter here. Then one more before the epilogue.

Tom was waiting outside the school, pretending to use his phone to avoid the stares of the other nannies and parents. He checked the time, they should be out in….3…2… Then the bell rings and the children rush out of the school to their parents. Tom spots his little girl as he sees her surprised expression, “daddy!” She runs to him, Tom smiles and kneels to kiss his daughter, “hello love.” He takes her bag and holds her hand, “daddy? Where’s mama?” She asks, “Mama’s got a job to do sweetheart, so its going to you, and me, how’s that?” The little girl squeals in delight as Tom straps her to her car seat, “you know, pretty soon we won’t be needing this anymore.” He kisses her forehead before shutting the door.

“Daddy?” Tom looks at the rearview mirror, “yes sweetheart?” “Are you and mama married?” Tom blushes at the question, “why do you ask love?” The little girl hesitates before speaking, “because sister Mina told us only married people share kisses,” Tom chuckles at his daughter’s words, “I kiss you all the time Lucy, does that mean were married?” Tom teases as her turns a corner, “No daddy!” Lucy giggles, “sister Mina says only married people kiss on the mouth!” Tom gasped at his daughter’s comment. His answer was stalled when the passenger door opens and Ben gets inside, Lucy suddenly goes quiet. “Hello mate! Good to see you, nice blush!” He teases and Tom looks over his daughter, “Lucy, this is my good friend Ben, Ben, this is my daughter Lucy.” Ben smiles at warmly at the little girl, offering her his hand, “hello love, don’t be scared I don’t bite,” Ben speaks in a softer tone, Lucy takes his hand and Ben kisses her little fingers, “your Sherlock,” Lucy giggles, Ben looks at his friend, “you do realize Sherlocks not for babies,” Tom raises his hands, “its not me mate, its Phyllis,” “No daddy, uncle Nando!” Tom rolls his eyes, “better change your babysitter mate, so, shall we go for lunch?” Ben looks at the now excited little girl sitting at the back. Tom nods and they were back in the road.

Tom, Ben and Lucy settle in ‘Babbo,“ for lunch, since it was within the area to where they were heading off to. "So, Tom,” Ben spoke between bites, looking at Lucy, whose mouth is filled with spaghetti, Tom looks up from his plate, then at his daughter, “I know, Phyllis had a photo shoot, took longer than expected, so I had to bring her with me.” The men looks at the little girl eating her spaghetti, Ben chuckles as the Lucy looks up at them with red sauce all over her cheeks, Tom chuckles as well, “let me wipe that for you sweetheart,” Tom pulls some wipes from his pocket and dabs int on her face, “wouldn’t want to go home to mama like that,” Lucy giggled. Ben captures the father daughter moment on his phone, much to Tom’s irritance, “don’t even think about posting that,” he groans, “Tom, I don’t even have a twitter account.” Ben teases, “by the way, can she keep a secret?” He looks at Lucy, Tom sighs, “we’ll see about that soon enough.”

After lunch the trio make their way to Harry Winston, Tom held Lucy’s hand tighter as they walked inside, “wow!” Lucy marveled at the shiny jewelry displays. The usher guiding them couldn’t help but giggle. They were brought to a private room at the back, where a balding gentleman greeted them, “ah, Mr. Hiddleston, Mr. Cumberbatch, and hello little miss.” He looks at Lucy, who now hid behind Tom’s thigh, “sorry she’s a bit shy.” He smiles sheepishly. “Well then please take a seat, this won’t take long, Gretchen will be here with your ring,” Even before the old man finished Gretchen enters the door with the ring Tom and Ben had picked for Phyllis 2 months ago. Tom gasped as he saw the beautiful emerald-cut diamond ring, set in platinum with a tapered baguette side stones. “Sir?” The old man spoke softly as Tom held the ring in his hand, he looked up and smiled, “its perfect,” he answered, Lucy stood next to her father, “is that for mama daddy?” Tom looked at his little girl, “yes sweetheart, you asked me today if me and Mama are married, well, you see, I’m going to ask mama to marry me, would you like that sweetheart?” Lucy giggled, “yes daddy!” She squealled, much to Ben, Gretchen, and the old man’s delight. “Well let’s hope her aunt says yes as easily as she does,” Ben teases. Ben holds Lucy as Tom paid for the ring and soon they trio was walking towards the car, “alright young lady,” Tom carried his daughter, “mama mustn’t know about this trip to the jewelry store, hm?” “But daddy, I don’t want to lie?” The little girl reasoned, Ben stifled a chuckle at the little girl’s comment, Tom looks at his friend, “laugh now Ben, in a few years your gonna be in situations like this,” Ben laughed, “yeah, by then I’ll be ready for it,” Tom sighed and looked at his daughter, “were not lying sweetheart, just, withholding information, if mama asks about our day just tell her we spent it with uncle Ben, that should be enough.” Lucy looks at her new uncle Ben, who gave her a warm smile. “Okay daddy.” Tom kissed her chubby cheek and went to the car. Tom dropped off Ben to his flat, “thanks mate,” the men share quick one armed hugs, “it was a pleasure meeting you little miss,” Ben reached for the little girl, kissing her cheek, “bye uncle Ben!” She spoke. And Tom drove home.

Phyllis was sitting by the couch when the door opened, she stood up and was immediately greeted by Lucy, “mama!” Phyllis smiled and carried her little girl, kissing her cheek, “hello baby!” Tom walked in moments later, giving Phyllis a kiss, “sorry I ruined your all boys lunch,” she spoke, “nonesense, we had fun with uncle Ben didn’t we lucy?” The little girl nodded, but it was clear she was sleepy, “alright love, are you hungry?” Lucy shook her head, “okay, lets go for a bath, then bed shall we?” Phyllis brought Lucy to her room. Tom made his way to their room where he took one last look at the ring, before hiding it on his sock drawer. He then laid on the bed, took a long sigh, “one down, two to go.” He mumbled. Phyllis came to the room and found her boyfriend sprawled on the bed, she chuckled, then crawled on top of him, Tom opened his eyes and grinned at her, “well this is a beautiful sight,” he held her hips and nuzzled her breasts. Phyllis giggled and kissed his lips, oh how she missed him today. “Are you tired?” She asks kissing his neck, Tom groans, “exhausted,” he asnwered, Phyllis lifted his shirt over his head and began unbuckling his jeans, “well then lie back, babe, let me do the work tonight.” She whispered in his ear, then she began kissing her way down to his happy trail and Tom could only moan his gratitude for having this little minx in his life.


	23. The big moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set. Tom has only one thing left to do before he asks Phyllis the big question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its almost over guys. Thank you for reading :-)

“But daddy! I want to see mama react when you ask her!” Lucy held on to her dad’s neck, almost to the point of choking him. Tom tries to push her down and sighed, “sweetheart, its something daddy needs to do alone, with mama.” Diana looks through the hall with a grin, Tom glances at her for help and she goes to them, “Lucy, were going to have so much fun,” she rubs the little girls shoulder, “I want to see mama say yes to daddy!” Lucy sobbed, giving him her puppydog eyes, and it broke his heart, Diana urges Lucy to look at her, “sweetheart, there are things only adults can do, and tonight, daddy needs to be an adult and formally ask your mama to be his wife,” she cups Lucy’s chubby cheeks and kisses her forehead, “in the meantime, I can see lots of biscuits and spaghetti in our evening,” she winks, her little bribe seemed to work as Lucy’s eyes lit up, “and ice cream?” She asks, “lots,” Diana whispers and Lucy hugs her. “How come we never had that?” Tom teases, Diana stands up, holding the little girl, “I’m a grandmother Tom, it is my duty to spoil them, and unless you plan on giving me new ones I’ll have to spoil this one first," she boops Lucy’s nose, making the little girl giggle. Tom chuckled and kissed his mum, "thank you mum, I owe you one.” He kisses Lucy one more time, “be good to grandma okay? Not too much sugar,” he stands up and hands Diana an ointment, “if she bumps her head use this, works wonders.” He kisses his mum and heads off, but not before she bellows, “good luck, and make me more of these please!” Tom blushed and went inside his car.

He pulled over as close to the cemetery as possible. He took a deep breath and got out, carrying some fresh flowers, he went to Sara’ grave. He had something he needed to say. He got there soon enough. The stone was a stark white compared to the ones around it. He read the engravings:

 _Sara Catherine S. Duffy_  
January 7, 1989-July 4, 2013  
Daughter, Mother, Sister  
“Take pains, be perfect.”

Tom kneeled in front of the grave. Placing the flowers, “hello Sara,” he spoke. “Its been a long time sweetheart.” He smiled. His thoughts instantly went backwards, remembering the day they met on that fateful photo shoot. How completely enamored he was at her beauty, how bubbly and full of life she was in front of the camera. He remembered their first date, first kiss, then his mind wanders forward to that night, when he felt his world came to an end. He felt a tear roll his eye and he looked at the grave in front of him. He cleared his thoughts and his throat, he had something he felt he must do. “I am sure, you are aware, that Lucy is with me now. And she is such a beautiful girl Sara,” his voice trembled, “I, I wish you’d given her a chance to love you, to be honest I’m a little upset you gave her off to Phyllis.” He paused and looked down, trying to control his emotions. “I came here not to ask, but to personally tell you, that I have fallen truly, deeply in love with your sister," his face lights up, “I love her Sara, and I will not make the same mistake twice. I promise you that. And tonight I intend to make her mine, forever.” He finished, “I promise to take care of her and Lucy, from now on, they will ask for nothing. I can afford to do that now. I, I loved you Sara, I hope you know that now.” He place a kiss on her tomb stone, stood up and walked to his car. While he was walking he was struck by another memory, a vague one, he remembered himself and Sara talking to the photographer with long purple hair and dark eyeglasses. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he gasped. It was Phyllis. He chuckled and went inside his car.

Phyllis came home sometime in the evening, she was tired and desperate for a cold hard liquor. She closed the door to the house and was expecting a squealing 4 year old, but found none. Instead she was greeted by rose petals scattered on the hallway, and a note, “Tom?” She called, bent down to pick up the note and read it;

_‘Thirsty? Follow the path.’_

She chuckled, stood up and followed the path of rose petals, she found a glass of red wine and another note in between the living room and kitchen, she took it, took a sip and moaned at the taste, it was delicious. She opened the note and read;

_'Good right? Sweet and sexy, just like you, only your sweeter and sexier. Go upstairs and you’ll find another clue…’_

Phyllis giggled, the wine slowly getting her excited, she walked upstairs, following the rose petals that lead to a guest room, _huh?_ She went inside and found the lights dimmed, and on the bed was a beautiful red dress, a red rose, and another note. She picked up the letter first;

_'Scene of the crime baby, I kissed your sweet lips for the first time in this room, do you remember darling? It took everything in me not to take you to bed an make love to you. Wear this, and meet me at the garden my beautiful one.’_

She giggled and immediately stripped off her clothes. She took a quick shower to wash away all the grime of the shoot and dressed, her hair was in a braid the whole day so she let it down tonight, falling in soft, big waves framing her face. She opted for no makeup except for her red lipstick, spritzing some perfume from her bag she took the red rose and placed it on her ear. Then went down to meet her man.

She found him at the garden and she gasped. Not only was Tom dressed in the blue Ralph Lauren suit she loved on him, but the garden was transformed into a beautiful, romantic setting. The tree was lit by white christmas lights and in the middle was a table for two, by a candlelight. She blushed as Tom approached her. “You look stunning my love.” He offered her a red rose and leaned for a kiss, she melted into him. “So do you, what’s this all for?” She gestured the garden, Tom held her hips and kissed her forehead, “can’t a man spoil his girlfriend every now and then?” He smiled, Phyllis chuckled, “where did you ship Lucy to tonight?” She asked as Tom led her to the table, “she is with my mum tonight, having a blast, so you just relax and enjoy the evening.” He winked, making her blush. Dinner was wonderul, Tom cooked her favorite dish-minced mushroom risotto, some white wine and creme brûlée for dessert. She and Tom talked about everything and nothing, until dinner was over, and just when she thought the night was through, he pressed the remote and the music changed from a jazzy tune to a song fro Train. Tom felt nervous, feeling the little box in his pocket before taking Phyllis’s hand and sat closer to her.

 _Forever can never be long enough for me_  
Feel like I’ve had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won’t let them see  
But there’s one thing left to do

“My darling girl,” phyllis looked up to meet his eyes, he looked nervous, she cupped his face and kissed him sweetly, “what is it babe?” She began tracing circles to his hand, calming him. Tom took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. “I was drawn to you the moment I met you, and you have opened my heart when you allowed me to be Lucy’s father.” He paused. Swallowing hard. Phyllis blushed at his revelation.

_Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

“And in that process, I have fallen, truly, madly, deeply in love with you. Your quiet confidence, your charm, your caring nature and kind soul has brought this actor to his knees before you.” He kneeled in front of her now, Phyllis gasped, she knew where this was heading as the song goes to the chorus.

 _Marry me_  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Just then Tom produces a box from his pocket, “speaking of kneeling, Ophelia Duffy, I love you, you have captured me completely, I am yours and I ask, will you be my wife? and be mine forever?” Phyllis had tears in her eyes now. She couldn’t believe he was asking her! She felt an overwhelming need to scream, so she did. “Yes! Tom I will,” not bothering to open the box she lunged at him, kissing him with all the passion she had in her body and soul. “I love you,” she whispered in his lips, Tom smiled and opened the box, revealing her ring, she gasped, as Tom slid the ring on her finger, “do you like it?” He asks, Phyllis looks at him and smiles, “I love it,” Tom stands up and helps her as well, “dance with me,” he pulls her flush in his body, Phyllis draped her arms around his shoulders as best she could. “Later, right now I want to make love to my fiancé,” Tom kissed her and carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

She gasped as the bed was turned and filled with rise petals, Tom laid her down gently, he kissed her deeply, she removed his blazer and was unbuttoning his shirt as he felt her curves, he would never tell, but she had gained back some of the weight she lost during her accident, much to his delight. He slowly pulled her dress over her head, pleased to find out she wore nothing underneath, “oh your gorgeous!” He latched on her breast, she moaned, she was about to rip his shirt but Tom pulled away, lifting it off him, it was followed by his trousers, he grinned, “I like that shirt,” he teased, Phyllis licked her lips as she gazed at his buff upper body, she ran her hands on his chest as he crawled towards her, he licked his way to her inner thighs until he reached her core and licked her, “Oh! I love it when you do that!” Tom grinned and licked her folds. Looking at her face contort in ecstacy, he moaned, “this is my dessert,” he sucked her clit and she gave a long moan, “yes! Just like that!” She held his hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. Tom entered his fingers and curled it, hitting her g spot perfectly and she came within moments, Tom drank her like a man dying of thirst. He crawled up to her, his face glistening with her arousal, he wiped his face with one hand and kissed her, deeply as he positioned himself and entered her slowly, lovingly, and they moan as they are joined, “Fuck! Your huge!” Phyllis screamed, Tom chuckled and nipped her neck, “i love how dirty your mouth is,” he began to move, rocking his hips within her, she gasped and held on to him., savoring the feeling of their union. He made love to her, slowly, intimately, giving her three more orgasms until he reached his own, they ride their highs until Tom collapses on top of her, she grins, she loves it when he does that.

“I love you.” She whisperes, running her hand on his spine, making him shiver, he kisses her before pulling out and covering their bodies with a blanket. Tom held her close, they were facing each other, her head resting on his pillow, and her leg over his hip, he caressed her face with his hand, kissing her sweetly. “So, who do I ask for your hand my lady?” He teases, Phyllis laughs, drawing patterns on his skin, she answers, “relax, she already has your vote.” Tom chuckles, “in that case, I want to marry you as soon as possible, preferably before I shoot the Night Manager,” he kisses her nose. Phyllis gasps, “Tom that’s 6 weeks from now,” Tom shrugs his shoulder, “then we’ll do it in 3, I want a honeymoon before I get back to work.” He teases, running his hands on her arse, pinching it, Phyllis yelps, “hey!” She chuckles, Tom nuzzles her breasts, “I want, to get you pregnant before I get busy with my other projects.” He suckles a nipple, Phyllis moans, she moved his face away from her boobs and looked deep into his eyes, “are you sure about this? About marrying me?” Tom rolled his eyes, “darling, I love you, you have nothing to fear, or worry about.” He places her hand on his chest, “my heart is yours. I’m yours.” Phyllis looked for signs of doubt and trickery from him, and found none. She smiled and kissed him. “Okay, then we’ll get married in three.”


	24. This is it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the big day! Tom and Phyllis decide not to wait any longer to get hitched.

Tom kissed Phyllis as they rode the back of the uber. “I love you Mrs. Hiddleston.” Phyllis grinned, “I love you too Mr. Hiddleston.” She leaned on him, nuzzling his neck and Tom held her close. After announcing his engagement via twitter the media went berzerk. Flooding the couple with a million questions, following them around as they tried to plan for a wedding in a short time. So Phyllis and Tom decided to elope instead, having Luke and Constantine as their witness since the Cumberbatches were at their honeymoon. “Are you happy?” Tom looked at his wife, “I promise you we will get married on a church,” he spoke, Phyllis sighed, “I don’t need a church wedding babe, I’m actually glad we eloped, I mean, my family’s dead, this made it less painful.” She smiled sadly, Tom kissed her sweetly, “I’m sorry darling, I know you must miss them right now.” “Thank you, but your my family now.” She smiled, “me, and Lucy,” he grinned and Phyllis snuggled up to him. “Wait, the Savoy is that way?” Phyllis noticed the driver took a turn towards fleet street. “Tom were going the wrong way!” She spoke, “relax darling, I have one more surprise before we go to the Savoy.” He winked, “you going to consummate our marriage first?” She batted her eyelashes, Tom growled and kissed her neck, “the thought has entered my mind, this white dress is so hot on you.” He nipped her shoulder, “it would look better off you.” He bit her ear, making her shiver, “but not yet,” he winked, “tease,” she countered.

It didn’t take long before they arrived at St. Brides church and Tom got out, helping Phyllis, “why are we here?” She asked as he led her inside. She was greeted by Lucy and Diana, “mama!” She ran to her aunt. “Hey!” She held her niece, “congratulations love.” Diana kissed her cheek and handed her a bouquet, she looked at her questionignly, “you didn"t think I’d settle for a court house do you?” Tom grinned at his wife, he kissed her cheek one more tiome, “see you soon.” And he walked towards the altar, Phyllis stood on shock and awe. “Come on mama!” Lucy pulled her aunt, Diana laughed, “see you there daughter,” she smiled and headed towards Emma. Phyllis looked at her niece and smiled, “are you going to hand me over your daddy?” The little girl nodded, her curls bouncing. Then the organ played and she sighed, “here we go.” Tom couldn’t stop smiling as he watched his girls walk towards him. Luke handed him a hanky and it was only then he noticed he was crying. “Thanks man.” Phyllis was smiling as well. This 'surprise wedding’ ceremony was something unique, and almost spontaneous, the seats were empty save for Tom’s mum, Emma, his father James, and Fernando and Constantine on her side. She gasped as she saw their officiator. It was non other than Kenneth Branagh. She blushed as she drew nearer and soon Lucy placed her hand on Tom’s, and he smiled.

“Who gives this woman?” Kenneth begins, and for a moment Phyllis felt hurt that Tom didn’t mention her diseased family to Kenneth. But to her surprise, someone answered, “I do,” Lucy spoke loud and clear. Tom and Phyllis looked at her with pride and she smiled and went to sit next to her grandfather. Kenneth began, the ceremony was simple and sweet, When it was time for the vows Tom could barely keep from sobbing, much to Phyllis’s amusement. With their hands clasped together he began, “I, Thomas William Hiddleston, take you, Ophelia Marie Duffy, to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses, I promise to be a loving, faithful husband to you, and a father to our daughter Lucy,” he glanced at his little girl, “for as long as we both shall live.” He kissed her left hand, which now held her engagement and wedding ring. Phyllis sobbed and took a moment before she spoke. “I, Ophelia Marie Duffy, take you, Thomas William Hiddleston, to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses, I promise to be a loving, faithful wife to you, and mother to our daughter, for as long as we both shall live.” She kissed his left hand as well, she heard her niece gasp as she mentioned daughter. The room was filled with quiet sobs as the couple give their vows to one another, and it was sealed with a gaelic wedding pledge:

 _“You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself,_  
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person,  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require.  
And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.  
I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night.  
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to you the first bite from my meat,  
And the first drink from my cup.  
I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care,  
And tell no strangers our grievances.  
This is my wedding vow to you.  
This is a marriage of equals.”

“Well, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you, again. Husband and wife! You may kiss your bride, again.” Kenneth winked and Tom kissed his wife. Again. Lucy ran towards her parents and Tom lifted her up. Phyllis kissed her cheek, “love you Lucy,” she smiled, “I love you too, mummy.” She hugged her aunt. Tom held his family close as Constantine and Fernando captured the moment.

Soon they were off to the Savoy for a late lunch. It was a small and intimate gathering sponsored by Ben, as he felt guilty of not attending. The entire Avengers cast was in attendance, regaling Phyllis of Tom’s most memorable moments on set. Chris gave her a warm hug, “welcome to the family sister,” he teased, “thanks bro.” She laughed. Just then Emma sat beside her and handed her a small box, “Sophie and I have something for you. Hope you wear it on your wedding night.” She winked and Phyllis smiled and hugged her, “were family now sis, I’m here if you need me.” Emma whispered, “thank you Emma, it means a lot.” Phyllis sobbed, “oh shush, smile, its your day.” Emma rubbed her forearms.

Soon the party was over. And Tom led Phyllis to their suit. Carrying her bridal style. Placing her on her feet and kissed her fiercely. She kissed back with equal passion. “Your mine now.” Tom whispred, biting her neck, Phyllis winced, “ah! Yes.” She held his face with her hands, “now claim me, husband, I want to be sore tommorow.” Tom kissed her lips, then her ear, “your going to regret ever making that request darling.” He whispered, his hands unzipping her dress from behind. She smirked and turned around to help him. Tom kissed every inch if skin that was revealed to him, and soon she stood naked save her thigh highs and heels in front of him. “You are so beautiful,” he nuzzled her neck, “wife.”

Phyllis returned the gesture, peeling off his many layers of clothing, loving his new buff physique, till he stood naked, she licked her lips and moved back until her legs felt the bed. Tom followed her, his eyes filled with love, and lust, he kissed her deeply, lovingly. “I love you Ophelia.” He spoke, “I love you too.” She crawled backwards on the bed, Tom followed her, licking her thighs, kissing her core she moaned as he gave a tentative lick, “ah, Tom! Not now,” she breathed, Tom grinned and moved upwards, kissing her lips as she opened herself to him, Tom pushed into her slowly, both moaning after weeks of abstainance, it was worth it. “I love you, so much babe,” she whispered, “but I really need you to fuck me now.” She finished, Tom chuckled and began to move, his thrusts sharp and strong, he soon began to speed up, “ah! Harder baby” Phyllis moaned. He obliged, knocking the air out of her lungs with each thrust, “you feel amazing!” He moaned, he pulled out and turned her on her knees and thrusted inside her again, she screamed at the new angle, “fuck that’s amazing!” She moaned, Tom began to rub her clit rhythmically and she let out a silent scream, contracting around his cock. “Ah! This is mine Phyllis,” he growled and rubbed faster, Phyllis screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body, Tom followed soon after and the couple fell into bed, a tangle of sweat, sheets and limbs.

“Wow!” Phyllis giggled, Tom wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, “rest up wife, its going to be long night and I plan to have you pregnant.” He covered their bodies with a balnket, “you really hell bent on that are you?” She chuckled, “you have no idea.” He smiled, “you say that now, wait till you see me fat and ugly,” she teased, “darling, your always going to be beautiful to me.” He snuggled up to her. “I love you too. Even when all the hair is gone.” She ran her hand on his hairline, Tom chuckles, “good to know,” he kissed here foreahead, Phyllis drifted off to sleep, Tom stared at his wife and smiled. For the first time in his life, he finally felt truly happy. His family is complete.

FIN?


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, we have reached the end of the story. Thank you from the bottom of my dark and twisted heart for reading.

 

Lucy waited patiently for her mum or dad to fetch her. She’d been waiting in school for more than 30 minutes now, sister Clara and Mina were trying to cheer her up but she hid her tears while coloring some pages. “Lucy?” She looks up to find her uncle Luke, smiling, beside him was sister Mina, giving her a big smile. She stood up from her chair and ran to them, “where’s mummy and daddy?” She asked, her voice cracking, Luke looked at the nun and she just shrugged, “come on dear, let’s go see them shall we?” Luke offered his hand and Lucy took it. “Why didn’t they pick me up today uncle Luke?” He looked at the little girl, “because they had something important to do sweet heart. But its over now and they can’t wait to see you.” He helped her inside the car and they drove off.

They arrive home soon enough and Luke opened the door. There she found her grandma Diana and another old lady, “hello darling,” Diana kneeled to hug her grand daughter, kissing her neck. Lucy was confused now, why is she here? She hugged her back, “how was school?” She asked, “it was okay, where’s mummy and daddy?” Diana smiled and stood up, “they’re upstairs love, come on, they want you to meet someone.” She led the little girl upstairs and as they neared the room Diana looked at her, “when you go inside, remember to speak softly alright?” Lucy smiled and nodded. Diana opened the door and Lucy found Phyllis leaning on Tom, holding a small bundle in her arms, they look up to find their eldest and smiled, “hello sweet pea,” Phyllis whispered, Lucy walked closer to her mum and peaked at the small gurgling bundle. Phyllis winced as she leaned to kiss Lucy on her forehead, “say hello to your baby brother Henry,” Lucy looked at him with curious eyes. Tom looked at the two, he was worried Lucy would feel jealous over her brother, he breathed a sigh of relief when Lucy smiled, Tom stood and helped her up the bed, snuggling her next to her brother, Phyllis draped her other arm around the little girl, “your a big sister now Lucy,” Tom spoke, and Henry responded to his voice and opened his eyes, the same blues as Lucy’s, much to Phyllis’s relief. “Hello Henry,” Lucy kissed the little boy’s head, “I’m Lucy,” she held his tiny hand with her fingers and she giggled as he curled it around hers. Phyllis and Tom looked at each other, Tom kissed his wife sweetly, “I am so proud of you darling.” He whispred, Phyllis blushed at his compliment.

William Henry Hiddleston came barreling into the world faster than anyone could anticipate. Phyllis was about to pick up Lucy when her water broke, fortunately Tom had returned from his run and immediately called the midwife and his mother. Watching her during labor was the most heartbreaking and amazing thing he’s ever witnessed. “Come on love you can do it,” he coached her, Phyllis was leaning on his chest feeling like she was being ripped in half, “Oh God! This is tougher than I thought!” She screamed, “almost there mummy, I can see the head, he’s a big baby!” The midwife spoke, “hear that love? He’s coming,” Tom wiped the sweat from her face and she cried, “I can’t do this, Its too hard!” Tom held her face and kissed her, “you are the strongest woman I know, one more push darling, and we’ll finally meet him.” Tom urged, Phyllis took a deep breath and pushed when another contraction hit, then a loud scream invaded the room. Phyllis sagged into her husband as the midwife caught him, Tom kissed his wife deeply, “you did it darling,” he looked at her tired brown eyes and she smiled weakly.

Tom could see Lucy trying to stay awake as she watched her little brother sleep, “does he have curly hair mama?” Phyllis chuckled and removed the little cap to reveal that he has, indeed a glorious set of curls, albeit a shade darker than hers, Lucy chuckled, “alright sweetheart, why don’t we let mummy rest for a bit hm?” Tom spoke to his daughter, Lucy frowned, but she looked at her mum and her tired eyes she sighed, “okay,” she kissed the baby one more time and hugged Phyllis, “I love you mama,” she whispered, Phyllis felt like her heart would burst with love at that moment. “I love you too baby,” she smiled, and Tom lead her to the kitchen. “Daddy?” She asked as Tom prepared her lunch, “yes darling?” He spoke, handing her a sandwich, “will you still love me now that Henry’s here?” Tom frowned, he was expecting this, he sat next to her, “of course, having Henry doesn’t change how much we love you sweetheart, we love you both equally.” He kissed her cheek, “there will be some changes, your a big sister now, were going to need your help, can you help us love?” Lucy smiled and hugged her dad, “yes daddy,” Tom grinned and held her daughter tight. “Now let’s have some lunch shall we?”

After settling Lucy for a nap Tom came to their bedroom and found Phyllis, nursing Henry, looking at him intently, as if memorizing every inch of her son. Tom brought her some broth his mum made for her before she and the midwife left, and placed it on the side table. “How are you feeling?” Phyllis looked at her husband, “its hard to tell, sore, tired, happy.” She smiled weakly. Tom fed her a spoon full, “thanks, let’s add hungry to that,” Phyllis grinned before wincing, “you alright?” Tom asked, “fine, he sucks pretty hard that’s all,” Tom gave her a mischievous grin, “well, he is my son,” he rubbed his little head, “and you have amazing breasts.” He teased, Phyllis laughed, “don’t tell me your horny already?” Tom chuckled, “darling, I’m always horny around you.” He winked as he fed her more soup. After Phyllis finished eating Tom took Henry in his arms, “try to get some sleep darling, I’ll keep him company.” He kissed her forehead and was about to leave, “Tom,” Phyllis called, “stay with me please.” Tom chuckled and laid next to her, placing Henry on his chest, Phyllis cuddled next to him and stared at their little creation. Tom thought she’d fallen asleep when, “I can’t believe it,” she whispered, tracing her fingers on Henry’s face, “believe what?” Tom asked, “how can you not feel love for your child. I will never understand why Sara denied Lucy.” Tom sighed and kissed her head, he knew he had to be careful with his words, “I guess, you were made to be a mother, and she was not.” Phyllis looked at him, “now I’m scared of failing.” Her voice cracked, “hey,” he rubbed the baby’s back as he began to fuss, “you’ve done an amazing job with Lucy, you can do it again.” He paused as he helped Henry find his sleeping position, “I promise to be around more often from now on,” Tom continued, Phyllis smiled and kissed him lovingly. “I’d appreciate that, I mean, two kids will be an adjustment.” She sighed, “it is, but we’ll get through it,” he looked at her, “together.” Phyllis gave him a tired smile before falling asleep, “together.”

End

 


End file.
